Reveals
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: This contains a bunch of one-shots about how the two superheroes of Paris reveal their identities to each other. It will say complete, even if I'm going to add more to it, because they are just one-shots. I am also rating it T because I'm paranoid and would rather be safe now than sorry later. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Oops

**These are just a bunch of one-shots! Just thought I would make this clear. They are all reveal one-shots based on things I've read or of ideas I've seen on Tumbler. I hope you all enjoy! If anyone has requests for a reveal, let me know and I will see how well I can do with it. I know I still have other fandoms to write for but I completely blame two of my friends for getting me into Miraculous Ladybug. Again, enjoy and always stay human! Unless you can be a superhero. Then always be a superhero.**

 **1- Oops**

It has been three years since Marinette first became Ladybug but only a year since she and Adrien started dating. It has also been a little over a year since Chat stopped trying to flirt with her as Ladybug and found himself a girl that seemed to make him v

ery happy. No, the two still hadn't revealed their identities to each other but Marinette had been debating whether she should recently. Currently, Marinette is running for her life, on the verge of being late for school again.

"Hey girl!" Alya called from the the front of the school with Adrien and Nino by her side. Marinette gave an exhausted wave to her friends and her boyfriend. The bluenette bent over with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. When she had recovered enough, she stood up straight and was immediately greeted with a peck on the lips by Adrien. Marinette returned the affectionate gesture after she recovered from the surprise attack.

"Good morning, Mari," Adrien greeted when they separated.

"Goofing morning, Adrien!" She greeted back with a smile. Then the group went inside and straight to their home room. Aliya was complaining the entire time about how Ladybug and Chat Noir haven't become a couple yet and how they need to be set soon or everyone on her blog will go crazy. The others laughed at Alya's whine. Chloe came into the room and glared at Marinette beforje sticking her nose in the air with a 'hrmph'. Long story short, Chloe didn't like that Adrien was dating Marinette. The rest of the school day was peaceful for the most part. It was only when Chloe opened her mouth when trouble started. It was an hour before lunch when and Akuma attacked the school. All the students tried to evacuate the school as quickly as possible while Marinette and Adrien tried to find places to hide. Adrien was easily able to make it into an empty restroom but Marinette wasn't so lucky. She kept getting pushed and shoved by the rushing students until she finally tripped and fell onto the ground in front of the Akuma.

"I am the Janitor! You all will swim in your own trash!" The Akuma said as he began to zap everything, turning it into a pile of trash. He zapped a rafter above her head but before she could scream, a black blur zoomed by and she was gone. The blur carried her out of the school and into a nearby alley, away from the Akuma. Chat looked over every inch of Marinette for any signs of damage. Other than a few bruises that occurred because of everyone shoving her, Marinette was fine.

"Be careful, Mari," Chat lightly scolded. "If you end up in the hospital, you'll miss our date on Friday." He quickly pecked her lips while Marinette froze in shock. Chat was about to leave when he noticed the wide eyes on his girlfriend's face. He was confused for a moment when he realized that he was still in his suit. "Please forgive me, Princess. I wanted to tell you but Ladybug doesn't want us to tell anyone, including each other, about our secret identities. You need to keep this between...us?" Chat stopped when he heard Marinette start laughing. Although he loved her laugh, he was confused as to _why_ she was laughing at a moment like this. "Mari?" It tool th e poor girl another moment to calm herself down enough to talk again.

"I'm sorry, chaton," Marinette said as she did her best not to laugh again. "I find this whole thing funny." Marinette opened her purse, still giggling, and allowed Tikki to fly out. "Tikki! Spots On!" The a burst of pink light, Marinette was replaced with Ladybug. It was Chat's turn to go into shock. To say the least, he was at a lost for words, making Ladybug laugh again before she kissed his cheek. "Common, kitty. We have a butterfly to purify." With that, Ladybug raced back towards the school with Chat right on her tail, still slightly dazed. They were definitely going to have to have a talk at the end of the day.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed. This will (hopefully) be the shortest chapter in this group of one-shot but I'm tired and too excited not to start it. Review and let me know what you think of it!**


	2. Danny

I got 11 FF notifications the minute I woke up and they were all related to this one! Thank you all so much! I honestly wasn't expecting to get anything for at least another day or week. foreverirem, I'm sorry it was harder to understand with the reveal part in this first one. I will try to work on it but it was close to midnight when I was writing it, so I'm not surprise my brain wasn't working correctly. I'm so glad you all enjoyed this! It makes me so happy! Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to always stay human!

2- Danny

Marinette had managed to get to school early for once today. Everyone could tell that she was bouncing with excited energy for some reason or another. Of course Alya's knew but she wasn't going to tell anyone. Especially after she saw Adrien's reaction to why Marinette was so excited. They were all currently in their seats, waiting for the teacher to come in.

"Calm down, girl," Alya says playfully. The two boys turn in their seat so they could get in on the conversation.

"Sorry Alya," Marinette said as she continued to bounce in her seat. "I'm just so excited! Danny will be here TODAY!" Marinette made an excited squeal. Adrien felt something weird inside him shift but wasn't positive as to what it was. Sure she is one of his closest friends. And he would occasionally visit her as Chat Noir, but that was because she doesn't stutter in the face of the superhero. Adrien didn't like the fact that this Danny guy was making his princess so excited, which confused him because he was in love with Ladybug. Wasn't he?

"Who's Danny?" Nino asked.

"ONLY the coolest guy I know!" Marinette practically shouts. That irritated Adrien even more. He wanted to be the cause of her excitement, not this Danny person. "He is so cool! I hardly ever get to see him since he lives in America! He is so nice and kind and he loves sports and sports accessories. Not to mention how many girls swoon over him everyday back in America! I wonder if he'll bring his motorcycle this time," Marinette gushed, mumbling the last sentence to herself. Adrien felt that weird feeling grow and he didn't like it or this Danny fellow. Nino and Alya noticed the jealousy that was occurring with Arien because of Marinette's gushing. The rest of the day went smoothly for the most part, mostly because Chloe was out on a trip with Sabrina, with a few teasing remarks from Nino to Adrien. Marinette gushed over Danny most of the school day, much to Adrien's displeasure.

When school finally ended, everyone seemed to gather at the front of the school to stare at a boy in his late teens leaning against a black Harley motorcycle. He had messy, dirty blond hair, creamy blue eyes, and wore a black leather jacket over his green shirt and jeans. He was tall and well built and many of the school girls swooned at the sight of him. Marinette and her friends finally join everyone else at the front of the school and saw the boy standing there. Marinette let out an excited squeal as soon as she saw him and raced forward, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around him as they hugged.

"Wow…" Alya says, slightly breathless. "When she said that he was good looking, she wasn't kidding." Nino pouted at his girlfriend, completely ignoring Adrien glaring at Danny. Marinette was definitely getting a visit from Chat Noir today, Adrien concluded. Danny soon placed Marinette on the ground after spinning her a few times. Once both of Marinette's feet touched the ground, Danny placed a quick kiss on her cheek. That made something in Adrien snap and he began to make his way to them with the intention to break them apart.

"It's so good to see ya again, Lucky charm!" Danny said with a thick accent as he pulled the small blushing girl into a hug.

"Danny!" Marinette lightly scolded as she returned the hug. "Don't call me that in front of everyone." Marinette soon noticed Adrien and her friends walk over. Alya and Nino were following him to make sure he didn't do anything he might regret later. "Danny! These are my friends." Danny did an exaggerated bow, making Marinette roll her eyes. "Meet Alya, Nino, and Adrien!" Danny's eyes flicked to Marinette when she said Adrien's name. He said something to Marinette in English and Marinette replied back as she shook her head. Danny then turned back to the staring trio of friends.

"It is a pleasure ta meet ya'll," Danny said. "I would to stay an' chat but I need buggy to show me to the market so we can buy some stuff for her parent's bakery before going home." The bluenette rolled her eyes at the name he gave her and she hit his arm, resulting in him giving her a cheesy smile. Danny laughed as he grabbed a red helmet and a black helmet before handing Marinette the red one. Once Marinette said goodbye to her friends, she and Danny placed their helmets on before getting on the motorcycle and driving off.

After finishing his homework and dinner, Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and leapt from building to building, making his way to Marinette's balcony. The minute he got there he knocked on the trapdoor leading to her room. The cat-like hero was expecting to see the bluenette pop out of the door but instead, dirty blond hair popped up. Danny smiled a greeting at the alley cat.

"Hi! You must be Chat Noir, Mari has told me about you," Danny greeted.

"Hey feather head, what are you doing?" Marinette's voice came through as she placed a tray of cookies on her desk.

"Your alley cat decided to come for a visit." Marinette rolled her eyes before climbing on her bed and towards the trapdoor. Chat helped Marinette onto the balcony and then slammed the trapdoor so Danny wouldn't come out. Marinette immediately noticed Chat's grumpy demeanor.

"Chat, that wasn't very nice. What's going on?" Marinette questioned as she sat him down on one of her chairs.

"Who is that?" He asked, ignoring her question. "I don't like him."

"His name is Danny. How can you not like someone you just met?" She asked. "You haven't even talked to him," Marinette said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't need to! He seems WAY too close to be a friend. Your he boyfriend is? I mean! Is he your boyfriend?!" Chat shouts. 'Great! Marinette's stutter has passed onto me.' Chat glared as Marinette began to laugh and him, even though she had tried her hardest not to.

"Sorry, chaton, but why are you getting so jealous? Aren't you supposed to be in love with Ladybug?" In that moment, Danny popped out of the trapdoor.

"Hey Adrien, why are you getting jealous?" Danny asked. "Is it wrong for cousins to spend time with each other?" Chat stared at him in shock. Not only did Danny figure out his identity in less than 24 hours but also because they were cousins.

"I told you, bird brain. Chat is not Adrien," Marinette defended.

"That's not what the look on his face says," Danny said with a smug grin, making the bluenette turn back to the cat hero. There was complete silence for about two minutes before anyone spoke.

"You are Adrien, aren't you?" Marinette asked. Chat nodded in reply before looking down.

"You two can't tell anyone. My Lady would kill me if-" Chat stopped and looked back up to the two as they started laughing.

"Tikki, Dazzle, come up here," Danny called back into the bedroom. Moments later a ladybug and a peacock Kwami flew from the room and landed on their respected chosen's shoulder. In a green flash, Adrien sat where Chat once was and a black cat Kwami tackled Tikki into a hug.

"You're Ladybug?" Adrien asked. Marinette smiled shyly before nodding. "How did I not see this before?" Suddenly there was screaming and an explosion in the distance.

"We can talk about this later. Right now we have an Akuma to take care of. Tikki! Spots on!"

"Plagg! Claws out!"

"Dazzle! Fan Feathers!" With that, all three transformed and left to battle the Akuma together. After that, the cat and the ladybug stayed behind to talk while the peacock left for home. After a week of adjusting to the identity reveal, Alya found out that Adrien and Marinette became a couple and a few days later she found out Ladybug and Chat Noir are officially a couple. One night, Marinette sent a letter to her cousin, thanking him for being the cause of the reveal.


	3. Questions

**I'm back with another chapter! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I blame my laziness, watching all four of my siblings in a small house, and my obsession with reading/looking at fan fictions/art. I'm so glad you all like these so much! I have to say that this is THE most popular story I have ever written.**

 **Guest- I'm sorry you don't like extra characters. I'll keep that in mind when I write the chapters ahead. However, if I need an extra character for the plot of the one-shot, I will use one. I just won't use any for most of the chapters.**

 **MC Melody- I think your puns are pawsome! I'm so glad you like these so far!**

 **Make It PopShift- I'm glad you like this! You were supposed to think Danny was a potential lover (evil grin). Danny and Marinette would write letters to each other and they told each other about their superhero selves and sent pictures to each other and figured it out themselves. Then Danny tried to convince her to reveal herself to her partner but she kept refusing. He had devised a plan to basically force her to reveal herself to her partner but then he briefly met Adrien and put it together.**

 **Anyways! I'll be quiet now so you all can read! Enjoy and don't forget to always stay human!**

 **3-Questions**

"Do NOT let me regret this," Ladybug sternly warned as she wrote her civilian phone number on a napkin and handed it to Chat. She thought it was only fair that he can text her outside of the suit since they had been partners for almost two years now.

"You won't, M'Lady," Chat promised with a bow as he took the napkin in his hands. "I will text you tonight, M'Lady!" With that, they raced in different directions and de-transformed. "Do you think I should text her now?" Adrien asked his kwami as he walked back to the park where him and his friends were before the Akuma attack.

"Don't care. I want cheese," Plagg answered from inside Adrien's jacket. The boy rolled his eyes before putting Ladybug's number into his phone. For the rest of the short walk to the park, Adrien continued to debate whether to text her now or later on. He decided he had waited enough. He created a new chat as he greeted his four friends.

C: Hello, M'Lady! Isn't this just a purrfect day? The sun is shining yet it cannot compare to you, bugaboo.

C: Purrhaps we could have a picnic just the two of us later ;)

He hit send and looked up to pay attention to his friends. Nino and Alya were debating whether Ladybug and Chat Noir actually went to their school. Both Adrien and Marinette were laughing at their antics before the blond notice the bluenette take out her phone. She stared at the screen with confusion before flicking her eyes to her crush. She returned to her screen and open her phone to read the message she had received while Adrien was focused on Alya and Nino. Alya noticed her friend flinched before she turned pale with her eyes wide. Moments later, the bluenette's cheeks were bright red.

"Hey, girl. You alright?" Alya asked her best friend. Marinette had started to shake slightly before she nodded just a little, still staring at her phone. Alya leaned closer to Marinette to read over her shoulder but stared at a blank screen.

"I-I-I-I-I-I h-h-h-have to g-go home," Marinette stuttered out before quickly standing and dashing out of the park.

"Is she going to be okay?" Adrien asked, staring after her.

"I hope so. I'm sure she'll tell me what that was all about later," Alya reassured before going back to her debate with Nino. Adrien felt his phone buzz.

L: You're Adrien Agreste?!

C: How do you know?

L: My friend programmed your number into my phone over a year ago. I just never had the nerve to actually text you.

C: Oh… Does this mean I get to find you who you are under the mask, M'Lady?

There was a long pause and he began to think that was a no. She replied after a while, mostly arguing with her Kwami, and surprised him with her response.

L: Only if you can guess who I am. In all honesty, I've have a crush on your civilian self for over a year ago now. My Kwami said it was okay for you to ask me one thing about my civilian life per day.

C: Can we make this a little more interesting, bugaboo?

L: How so?

C: If I can guess your identity within a week, I get to take you on a date!

L: Fine, but if you don't, you have to stop saying puns for a month.

C: Deal!

"Dude! Are you even listening?" Nino asked, catching the attention of the young model. Adrien gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry. I was distracted. What are we talking about?"

"Mari's birthday this Friday," Alya said. "We are going to throw her a surprise party. Her parents are already in on it!" Alya was practically bouncing with excitement. "Want to help with the party or not?"

"Of course I want to help! Mari is one of my friends. I want to celebrate her birthday too," Adrien responded.

"Alright dude!" Nino cheered.

"You can distract Marinette while we get her party set up!" Alya planned. "Take her to, like, the movies or something. Or a long walk through the park. Or something like that. Anything that will keep her away from the bakery until we're ready." With that, the trio went to work on planning.

...

Within the five days that he has been talking to Ladybug through text he had learned that she likes Jagged Stone, fashion, is in his home room and chemistry classes, and has stood up against Chloe on several occasions. He had also deduced, by the things she had told him, that she has a very outgoing friend who is almost always by her side. He also found out that she does hang out with him a bit during the school day. That only left one girl if he actually thought about it, which he hadn't. Instead, he was getting nervous over trying to figure out a birthday present for Marinette since her birthday was the next day.

C: M'Lady, I need help finding a present for a friend of mine.

L: Hmm…

L: What does he like and what's the occasion?

C: SHE likes fashion and video games and hamsters. She stands up for others when Chloe goes and tries to put them down. When she isn't a cute, stuttering mess, she is strong and confident.

'Like you,' Adrien thought.

C: She is really sweet but has a sassy side too.

'Like you,' Adrien repeated in his head.

C: since she became class president, she has been a great leader!

'Just like you,' Adrien thought again. He stopped as he pressed send.

"Hey, Plagg?" Adrien asked turning to his Kwami, who hummed a reply. "How many coincidences does it take before it's no longer a coincidence?" The Kwami shrugged as he munched on his cheese.

L: It sounds like you might like her as more than a friend, chaton.

Adrien stared at the message from his lady and thought about his answer.

C: I think… I might have if I hadn't fallen in love with you first, M'Lady.

C: Now! Back to the catastrophe at paw! It's her birthday tomorrow and I want to get her something special.

He could practically see her rolling eyes as she read what he wrote. Ladybug didn't answer for a bit. So Adrien went on talking about Marinette, slowly realizing that he was talking to her about herself.

C: You see, we didn't start out as friends. She actually hated me because of a bubble gum misunderstanding. I tried to apologize to her but she didn't listen to a word I said until one rainy day after school. I offered her my umbrella so she wouldn't get wet on the way home and the umbrella closed on her.

C: Even though Nino was the first one to take me in as a friend, it was Mari who I first considered a friend.

C: Although, for the longest time I thought she still hated me for the gum incident since she couldn't form a complete sentence in front me as Adrien. Yet when I would visit her as Chat, she was sassy and confident.

C: I over heard Chloe talking to Mari one time saying I would never date Mari. It confused me until I asked Nino about it.

C: He called me clueless.

L: You really are clueless.

L: As for a birthday present, I'm not sure. Knowing her, she probably wouldn't ask for anything except to be able to hang out with her friends and family. Anyways, you should probably get some sleep so you can stay awake for our chemistry test tomorrow.

Adrien had forgotten about the test. He also had to get up early tomorrow to find a present for his lady's birthday, even if she is trying to play it off as if she isn't Marinette. With a quick goodnight text, the blonde placed his phone on the charger and went to bed. Except, he didn't sleep much. Instead he stayed up, kicking himself over the fact that it was so obvious. Nino had told him about Marinette disappearing when an Akuma attacked before Ladybug showed up. He saw her EVERY DAY and still he didn't see the similarities. Her black-blue hair, bluebell eyes, even the little bit of freckles that didn't quite hide under her mask. Her leadership, kindness, loyalty, dislike of lies… They all are the same but he just didn't see it until he actually started comparing his lady and his princess. Nino was right. He was clueless. Eventually Adrien slept.

He was woken up the next morning by a hungry Kwami. He quickly went through his normal routine of getting ready for school before meeting Natalie for breakfast. Adrien was able to convince his father's assistant to leave early so they could go to a jewelry store, Plagg had suggested cheese and jewelry that morning. Subtracting the cheese, Adrien decided to take his Kwami's suggestion. He spent only twenty minutes when he saw the perfect gift and bought it. He was able to get to school a little early that morning, which gave him some time to think about Marinette, his lady. Adrien was then interrupted by Nino and Alya arriving at school. He greeted them and went over the plan one last time as he followed them into class. Right before the bell rang for class to begin, Marinette ran into the classroom. As soon as everyone saw her, the entire class, with the exception of Chloe and Sabrina, sang Happy Birthday to the young fashion designer. The bluenette's face turns bright red with embarrassment. Within the week since she ran away from her friends at the park, Marinette had slowly stopped her stuttering in front of Adrien. Alya and Nino thinks that it's just because she had finally gained a lot of courage but Marinette and Adrien knew the real reason. She had calmed down because her crush was her partner and one of her best friends.

Once the song ended, Marinette gave a shy thank you before quickly rushing to her seat. Adrien quickly took a piece of paper and wrote something down before folding it up. He kept it in his hand until the teacher finally turned away. Adrien quickly threw the folded paper over his head, making it land right in front of Marinette, who gave a quiet little squeak of surprise. The bluenette looked between the note and the blond boy in front of her just like at the park earlier that week before she hesitantly took the note and unfolded it. After reading the note, she smirked a Ladybug smirk.

 _I hope you don't mind me stealing you away for our date after school today, M'Lady._

Marinette looked up to make sure the teacher was still looking away before grabbing a sparkly green pen to write.

 **I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out, chaton.**

She folded the paper back up neatly, waited for the teacher to turn back around, and then threw the paper back at the boy in front of her. The folded note bounced off his head, making him jump slightly, before it landed in front of him. Marinette muffled her laughter as he turned slightly to playfully glare at her. Alya and Nino noticed the transaction between the two and silently hoped the two would start dating after today. For the rest of class, Marinette and Adrien would pass the note back and forth, talking about when he figured it out and where they would go for their date. Marinette was so excited for after school, she was practically bouncing in her seat in her final class.

...

Adrien was leading Marinette back home after they went to the movies and lost Gorilla at the park. They even had time to patrol a little before Alya gave Adrien the okay to bring Marinette over. The two went inside the bakery, still talking about various things, until they get to the door that leads to the living room of Marinette's house.

"I think our first date went purrfect, don't you M'Lady?" Adrien asked as he bowed, grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. Marinette rolled her eyes at his pun, but playfully this time.

"I agree, kitty," Marinette answered. The bluenette grabbed her keys and unlocked the door but before she could open it, Adrien pulled her away from the door and closer to him. "What are you doing?" Marinette squeaked out from surprise. The only answer she got was lips being gently placed upon her own lips. She returned the kiss but it was short lived when they heard squeals from behind the closed door. They broke apart, much to their disliking, and started at the door. "That sounded like both Alya and my mom," Marinette whispered. Adrien chuckled before slowly letting her go so she could open the door. The first thing she noticed when Marinette opened the door was how many people were there. To be precise, her entire class with the exception of Chloe. Even Sabrina came to celebrate. Then she noticed the decorates and the music. To say the least, Marinette became very happy when she realized this was a birthday party for her. And so the party went on. Laughter filled the room as they sang, danced, played games, dared each other, ate, and so much more. After everyone had their fill on food and cake, it was time to open presents. Most of her classmates got her yarn, sewing supplies, threads, fabrics, and so on and so forth. Nino had gotten her two Jagged stone CDs while Alya got her a hamster plushy. Alya later told her that she took all of her Adrien posters down for Marinette in case she wanted some alone time with her boyfriend later, this made Marinette blush tremendously. Marinette's parents had gotten her a new sewing machine since she kept complaining about her old one not working right. Finally, it was Adrien's turn. He handed her the small box that was beautifully wrapped in pink with a red ribbon on it. The bluenette carefully opened it and her jaw dropped at the sight of it. It was a beautiful silver necklace with two charms on it. One charm was a ladybug with its wings partially open and the words 'I love you' engraved in between the red and black wings. The other was of a silver heart with a small diamond in it and the words 'You're my little Love Bug' engraved at the center. Marinette blushed at the gift as she said a small thank you. As Adrien helped her put it on, Marinette couldn't help but remember that moment when they were fighting with Lady Wifi.

 _Aw, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug._

 **I'm not his love bug.**

 ** _We'll come back to that later._**

This was him coming back to that. She just knew it. She's going to have to have a talk with him about that later, but for now she'll just enjoy the company of those she cares about.


	4. Song

**Okay, so I was supposed to do a Pokemon Go reveal next but I woke up listening to this song this morning and needed to write it down. I'm glad you all have enjoyed the reveals so far and I hope you continue to enjoy them. Thank you to those who have reviewed, I really appreciate the support. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **4-Song**

 **Song**

 _Past_

Present

 **What are you waiting for? By Miranda Cosgrove**

 **Standing here in our final hour**

 **I can't believe this is the end**

 **Now I wish that I had the power**

 **To start this all over again**

Ladybug and Chat Noir stood on a roof, staring at warehouse across the way. It is an hour before they put their plan into action. An hour before they finally meet HawkMoth face to face. An hour before the final battle against good and evil. The two superheroes of Paris tried to relax before the hour was up.

"Remember when I told you about that crush I had one the boy from my school?" Ladybug asked her partner. He nodded, slightly saddened. "He rejected me today." Chat was shocked to hear this.

"He what?! Is he blind?!" Chat asked. "Are you okay?" Ladybug hesitated but nodded in the end.

"Yes. I hadn't realized it at the time when I asked him, but I had fallen in love with someone else." Chat was hurt by her words. Part of him now regretted not accepting Marinette's offer of a date. He had started to fall for the shy, strong girl and it broke him to reject her. He did have a small crush on the bluenette that was slowly growing but he didn't want to hurt her if something were to happen to him during the fight against HawkMoth. "It's you." Chat was officially shocked into silence.

"M-me M'Lady?" Chat asked in a whisper.

"Yes chaton. You." Chat gave a sad chuckle.

"You aren't the only one falling for two people, M'Lady. I had to reject a girl in my class that I had been falling for as well. I didn't want to hurt her if something were to happen to me during the final battle." Ladybug chuckled at the irony. "It would be purrfect if we were in love with each other both in and out of the mask." This made his lady laugh.

"That would be wonderful," Ladybug answered. "If we make it out of this alive, how about we meet up on the top of the Eiffel Tower and meet our civilian selves."

"Wait, you really are going to let us show each other our identities?"

"Chat, we've known each other for three years now. If I had the power, I would start everything from the beginning and relive everything, not changing a thing. So yes, if we make it through this alive, we will show each other our identities." Chat quickly hugged her before she could protest and she hugged back. He pulled away and was about to return to his spot on the roof when she grabbed his bell and pulled him to her, her lips smashing into his. He was stunned for a few seconds, which worried Ladybug to the point where she began to pull away. This restarted him and he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. The flames they felt ran through their entire body and they wanted to meld into each other. After several minutes, which felt like an eternity for the two, they broke apart for the need to breath. They pressed their foreheads together, their pants mixing in the small space between them. They spent the rest of the hour close to each other, deciding that they would become an official couple when the battle was over.

 **'Cause I know that I'm gonna miss you**

 **When you're gone**

 **And I'd hate to leave it this way**

"Chat! Watch out!" Everything began to move in slow motion. Chat turning his head to look, the blast Hawkmoth sent hitting him in the chest, the sickening feeling in Ladybug's stomach, and the crash of Chat Noir's body as he falls to the floor. The two heroes weren't expecting Hawkmoth to akumatize himself, giving him more powers than he originally had. Ladybug ran towards her partner as time seems to return to normal. "Chat!" She pulls his head onto her lap. "Chat, stay with me!"

"S-sorry, M'Lady." Chat coughed a bit. "It would seem that that blast packs a more powerful punch than expected. I don't think I'll be recovering from this one."

"You have to!" Ladybug insisted. "We still need to meet up to find out our identities and you promised to stay by my side at the end of this." Ladybug began to cry as she stroked his blond hair. He grabbed her hand and held it in his. She felt something circular stabbing her palm but she was too scared to think of what it could be.

"I'm sorry, M'Lady." With that last whisper, his eyes closed and he fell limp.

"No," she whispered in disbelief. "NO!" Ladybug began to sob as a green light blinded her. When she looked at where her partner once laid in her lap now laid Adrien Agreste. Chats words came back to her.

"You aren't the only one falling for two people, M'Lady. I had to reject a girl in my class that I had been falling for as well. I didn't want to hurt her if something were to happen to me during the final battle."

He had been talking about her. He loves both sides of her just as she loves both sides of him. How could she not seen the similarities? Alya even drew Chat's suit on Adrien. Why didn't it click then? Why didn't she want to tell each other their identities sooner? "Chat… Adrien." Ladybug began to sob again. An evil laugh began to sound from behind her. She opened her hand that chat had held and saw his ring, his miraculous, sitting in her palm. A small, black, cat-like creature floated in front of her.

"We can still save him," Plagg said, stopping her tears. "Whoever controls both the Ladybug and Cat miraculous' will achieve absolute power." Tikki released the transformation in order to add to it.

"You can go back and change time, Marinette," Tikki said.

"I could save Adrien," Marinette whispered.

"Give up the miraculous' and I'll spare your life," Hawkmoth said from behind her.

"Spot Claws," Plagg said. Marinette understood and placed the the ring on her finger.

"Plagg, Tikki. Spot Claws!" A green and pink light surrounded Marinette as she stood. When the light died, she was neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir but a mix of both. Instead of her normal red and black gloves, it was Chat's claws. Instead of a red mask, it was black. She had black cat ears on top of her head, a black tail-belt, and red and black ladybug wings on her back. She held a staff at on one hip and a yo-yo on the other. She opened her eyes to reveal both blue and green in her eyes. "It's time to end this, Hawkmoth."

 **So just make a move**

 **You've got nothing to lose, no**

 **Her I am, take a chance**

 **What are you waiting for?**

 _That morning at school, Marinette made it to school early. She found Alya and Nino talking and decided to join them. She had decided to tell Adrien about her feelings today. After the three greeted each other, Marinette asked them if they could hang out together after school. The two agreed as Adrien's limo came up and released him. He joined his friends with a greeting and agreed to spend time with them after school that day._

 _"Adrien?" Marinette called before they headed to class. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded and they went to an empty hallway. They still had fifteen minutes before they had to head to class._

 _"Is there something wrong?" Adrien asked._

 _"No but I've been meaning to ask you something." He nodded for her to continue. "For a while now, I've had this huge crush on you and I've been too nervous to ask you out. However, someone else came into my life and… Well… He wants to start something but I wanted to ask you out first. It's okay if you say no, I'll understand. I just wanted to ask before I gave him a chance." Adrien was surprised by her confession. In fact, he thought she still hated him from the gum incident three years ago. Hearing her say she likes him and had a crush on him, he wanted to cheer and celebrate. Then he remembered the battle tonight. He didn't want to say yes to her and then die during battle. He could never hurt his princess like that. Seeing the look on his face, Marinette could already guess that he was going to reject her. "It's alright, Adrien. I understand. We can still be friends, right?"_

 _"Definitely. I'm so-"_

 _"Don't be. Like I said, it's alright." Marinette gave him an award winning smile. "We should head to class so we aren't late." He nodded and followed her to the classroom._

 **I'm telling you, as a friend**

 _Alya and Marinette spent time together during lunch and she told her about her (one sided) conversation._

 _"Girl, he doesn't know what he's missing," Alya said encouragingly. "Chloe must have pulled on him one too many times."_

 _"It's alright Alya. I'm not going to force him to love me. Besides, I think I've been falling in love with someone else."_

 _"You mean that 'secret admirer'?" Alya asked. That is what Marinette had started to call her partner so she could talk about him with Alya._

 _'Yeah… I'm thinking about meeting up with him," Marinette said. "Enough about me, what about you and Nino? Hmmm?" Alya immediately began to blush._

 _"No way, Mari. Nino and I are just friends," Alya said in a rush._

 _"Uh huh. You just keep telling yourself that," Marinette said in a teasing manner. "In all honesty, though, you two would make the perfect couple."_

 **We could be so much more**

 _"I don't know, Mari. I don't think Alya is into me like that." Marinette had pulled Nino aside before class started again._

 _"She does. She just refuses to admit it. She even blushes when I purposely bring you up in a conversation." Marinette decided to play match maker since Alya tried to do it for her. "Look, I'm not saying you have to do anything. I'm just asking that you try." Nino agreed to try before they went to class._

 **I never thought anyone ever**

 **Could make me feel this way**

 _The yo-yo slipped on a wet chimney during patrol one night. She would have fallen if Chat Noir hadn't caught her._

 _"Bee careful, bugaboo. It would be a cat-tastrophe if one as beautiful as yourself got hurt," Chat said as he put her down on a roof. She rolled her eyes but deep down, she enjoyed it. He made her feel safe. He made her heart race. He made her scared when he would jump in front of shots made for her. He made her strong and weak at the same time. He made her feel different._

 **So make my day**

 **What are you waiting for?**

 **What are you waiting for?**

 _"I think I'll tell Chat, Tikki," Marinette said as she stood on her balcony. "About my identity."_

 _"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Tikki asked. Marinette nodded._

 **Without you it's gonna be lonely**

 **So let's make the most of tonight**

 **Did I ever say you were the only**

 **One who could make it alright?**

 **Now I don't know when I'm gonna see you again**

 **Can't you take my mind off the pain?**

Marinette snatched the butterfly miraculous and smashed it with her foot, releasing the Akuma. Using the her yo-yo, she cleansed and released the Akuma. She threw her lucky charm, a bottle of soap, into the air. She grabbed the, now, fixed miraculous and watched as Hawkmoth changed in a swirl of purple light to reveal Gabriel Agreste. She turned her back on him and returned to Adrien, still limp and unmoving.

"You have to wish it," a new voice said. Marinette turned and looked at the butterfly Kwami. "I'm Nooroo. If you decide to change the past, only the things and people you hold onto and will stay the same and come back with you." Marinette nodded before backing away from Adrien.

"I wish..." Butterflies and ladybugs began to surround Marinette, muffling her wish. Everything seemed to move around her until she found herself alone in the room where the battle took place. This worried her greatly. Both miraculous' that she wore beeped but she released her transformation so she could allow the kwamis to rest on the way to her next destinations. "What will you do now, Nooroo?"

"You could stay with the guardian," Tikki suggested.

"That old man is still around?" Plagg asked. Tikki smacked the back of his head, making Nooroo and Marinette giggle at the two.

"I think it would be nice to stay with someone who isn't going to abuse my power," Nooroo said. Marinette nodded before agree to stop by Master Fu's on the way. Fu was asleep but his Kwami woke up to Marinette's know and agreed to take Nooroo in. Then she headed for the Agreste mansion. The sun was starting to rise so Marinette transformed into Ladybug and swung into Adrien's room. Plagg immediately jumped on his chosen's face asking for cheese, waking the boy up. Ladybug smiled at the image, realizing that this was how Plagg showed his affections.

"Plagg! Go back to sleep," Adrien hissed as he tried to rolled over. Marinette couldn't keep the giggle from coming up, waking the boy completely. He sat up and stared at the girl in his room. "L-Ladybug? What are you doing here?" Adrien asked nervously. Ladybug smiled sweetly at him.

"Dont worry, Chat," Ladybug replied. He was shocked that she had found out who he was. Seeing his confusion, she answered again. "I'll explain on patrol tonight." She walked over and pecked his lips, shocking him even more and completely taking the pain of his death away. She gave him his ring before continuing. "I have one more job to do before heading home. You should get ready for school. With that she left his room, through the door this time, and made her way to cross paths with her fashion idol. She found him alone in his office.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having Paris' heroine in my office?" Gabriel asked as she walked in.

"You tell me, Hawkmoth," Ladybug said in a dead voice. Within the next hour, Ladybug and Hawkmoth talked. He eventually gave up trying to get her and Chat Noir's miraculous' after she told him that he ended up killing his own son, although she didn't tell him that his son was Chat. He also agreed that he would spend more personal time with his son too. After their talk, Ladybug left unseen.

 **So just make a move**

 **You've got nothing to lose, no**

 **Here I am, take a chance**

 **What are you waiting for?**

 **I'm telling you, as a friend**

 **We could be so much more**

 **I never thought anyone ever**

 **Could make me feel this way**

Marinette made it home in time to get ready for school and head out early. She found Alya and Nino talking and decided to join them. She had decided to not tell Adrien about her feelings today until patrol, where she could explain the entire thing. After the three greeted each other, Marinette asked them if they could hang out together after school. The two agreed as Adrien's limo came up and released him. The boy still seemed to be shock, Marinette noticed and smiled a little more knowing she was the cause of it. He joined his friends with a greeting and agreed to spend time with them after school that day as well. The rest of the day went as normal, her teasing Alya, Alya teasing her, Marinette nudging Nino to make a move, and Marinette staring at Adrien's head. She was still trying to figure out how she hadn't realized it sooner. At the end of the school day, the group spent a few hours at the park. Marinette watched as Nino and Alya left to gather ice cream.

"They are perfect for each other, aren't they?" Adrien asked. Marinette nodded. She wanted to tell him that it was her. She wanted to tell him so much but she forced herself to wait. She grabbed a cookie from her bag and put it into her purse. Then she grabbed a small triangle of Camembert and held it behind her. Tikki had told her earlier that day that Camembert was Plagg's favorite so she snuck a small piece with her for him. Thankfully, Adrien didn't notice that Plagg snuck out to eat the cheese and sit with his girlfriend, Tikki, for a bit. When it was time to go, Plagg snuck back into Adrien's bag.

 **So make my day**

Marinette and Adrien, in their separate homes, quickly finished their homework before transforming and running off to meet at the Eiffel Tower for patrol and to explain what happened in the final battle.

 **Don't make me feel stupid**

 **Don't say I was wrong**

 **Building this up in my mind for so long**

 **Now our time's running out**

 **So you gotta be strong**

 **If you wanna make this right**

 **Break the ice, don't think twice**

 **Take me away**

"Wow. So it was my dad the whole time?" Chat asked. Ladybug nodded. He turned to her and pulled her into his arms. Ladybug was nervous about telling him but when she finally did, she was glad. He placed a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips, which she returned. "So now that the battle is over, does this mean I get to see M'Lady with out her mask?" She smiled and released her transformation.

"Surprise chaton." All he could do was stare. His lady and his princess were one and the same.

 **What are you waiting for?**

 **I never thought anyone ever**

 **Could make me feel this way**

 **So make my day**

He kissed her and she kissed back. They were going to make it official, as both superheroes and civilians, tomorrow. They would tell Alya tomorrow morning while in their civilian forms and again after school as their alter egos.

 **Here I am, take a chance**

 **What are you waiting for?**

They decided to change their minds and tell Alya that night so it wouldn't be as thought they got together at the same time as their alter egos. To say Alya was surprised by the heroes of Paris visiting her unexpectedly was an understatement.

 **I'm telling you, as a friend**

 **We could be so much more**

 **I never thought anyone ever**

 **Could make me feel this way**

 **So make my day**

 **What are you waiting for?**

 **What are you waiting for?**

When Alya found out Marinette and Adrien were together the next day, she finally went and asked Nino out. She kept muttering about too many signs to ignore.


	5. Pokemon

**HEY! Imma back! I will honestly say that I don't think this was one of my bests. The reasoning behind it: I realized part way through that I don't know the names of most of the pokemon out there. It was kind of difficult to write but at least I tried. This particular one, much like the others, is based on a Tumblr post I read. Anyways, thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I'm glad you all like them so much. Now I do have a list as to what scenarios to write but I would like to see what scenarios everyone likes so I know the order of which to write them in. I will put the list at the bottom. Please put the scenarios you like into the review box and sent it to me! I'd love to see everyone's opinions! I'll be quiet now so you all could read this! Enjoy!**

 **5-Pokemon**

"Yes!" Marinette cheered. Alya stared at her friend for a brief moment before shaking her head. The two girls were meeting the boys at the park for a day to hang out with each other before the weekend ended.

"What did you catch this time?" Alya asked, jealousy lacing her voice. Pokemon Go had come out the day before and Marinette had already caught several rare pokemon.

"Zapdos!" Marinette cheers as she shows her friend. Alya saw the yellow bird with a very high CP. "I can't believe I actually caught the mascot for my team! I'm so happy!"

"Girl, at this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if you had every single rare pokemon out there by the end of the week!" Alya gave out a squeal and the redhead looked over to see one of the bluenette's eggs hatching. A bright flash and a moment later, a Sandshrew popped out.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Marinette coos. The girls finally find the boys as Marinette puts another egg into incubation. Alya and Nino greeted each other.

"Don't tell me he's obsessed with Pokemon Go too," Alya groaned, noticing that the blond was buried in his phone. The DJ groaned in annoyance.

"Marinette too, huh?" Alya groaned.

"She somehow made it to level fifteen already," Alya informed.

"YAY! I'm up to level seventeen!" Marinette cheered. Alya facepalmed and shook her head. They were about to complain some more when an explosion and screams were heard from the other side of the park. When Alya and Nino went to go grab their distracted friends, they found them already missing. Moments later, Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up to battle the Akuma. Ladybug heard him groan and temporarily set her attention on him. "What's wrong Chat?"

"I almost caught a bulbasaur before this!" Chat complained. "I could be playing Pokemon Go right now and find another bulbasaur! Not to mention all the other _paw_ sibilities of other pokemon I could catch!"

"Now you've made me sad!" Ladybug scolds. "It's your fault too!" She teased.

"Wha?" Chat dodged an attack. "I'm sorry M'Lady but you _ashe_ d first." The battle went on, both heroes complaining and confusing the Akuma. The Akuma almost got ahold of Ladybug's miraculous before Chat used his staff as a bat to get the Akuma off of her. A Cataclysm and Lucky Charm later, the battle was over. "You know, M'Lady, we seem to move much faster as our hero selves," Chat said with a suggestion in his voice.

"Are you asking to meet up later to catch pokemon?" Ladybug ask with a raised eyebrow. She thought about it for a bit but eventually agreed.

"I'll see you this _Eevee_ ng, M'Lady," Chat said as he tried to kiss her hand. He was stopped by a slender finger on his nose pushing his face away.

"See you later, Kitty," Ladybug said as a beeping was heard. She returned to the park to find Alya with Nino.

"Girl! Where have you been?" Alya asked as she practically tackled the bluenette in a hug.

"Sorry! I went chasing after a pokemon," Marinette said, glad to have an easy excuse.

"Adrien must have done the same thing because he disappeared around the same time," Nino added just as Adrien rejoined them. Alya had to take away both of their phones just so they could actually spend time with their friends instead of being glued to their phones. It was Alya's job after all to not only be glued to _her_ phone but also to set up the two of them into becoming a couple.

* * *

A week had passed since then and Ladybug and Chat Noir had spent every one of those nights hunting pokemon and hatching eggs. Chat would complain about not being able to catch any rare pokemon like his lady had been doing every single night.

"I don't even have an Eevee! How is this possible? You have, like, twenty of them!" Chat would complain, making Ladybug laugh at him. This last night though, had been different. She had a come back for him.

"Well, I guess you just ran out of luck," she teased with a giggle. Every night, before they went their separate ways to go home, they would show each other their list of pokemon. They were fine with this and never thought much of it when they practically memorize each other's lists. Chat had several Rattatas, Pidgeys, Pinsers, Weedles, and Caterpies while Ladybug had Articuno, Moltres, Mew, Ditto, Mewtwo, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, and so on and so forth. She even named one of her Dratini, Slithers Over the last week, the two had concluded that they had a lot of fun hunting pokemon together. However they weren't expecting what happened the next morning. Marinette had somehow made it to school early and was able to meet up with Alya before class. Marinette listened to Alya's theories about Ladybug and Chat Noir as they made their way to the classroom. The reporter left her to her game while she told the boys about her theories. Marinette was going through all the pokemon she had caught over the last week and admired them. She was going to have to thank Tikki later since she was probably the cause of her pokemon luck.

"Girl! How in the world did you get so many pokemon?" Alya asked, distracted from her conversation, and took her best friend's phone away. "How are you already on level 67? Didn't you get this a week ago like everyone else?" The reporter was now thoroughly confused. Marinette gave a nervous laugh as Alya past the phone to the two boys in the front.

"I doubt she has as many as I do," Adrien said, a slight challenge in his voice. Marinette heard the challenge in his voice and decided to poke at it.

"Go ahead and take a look. No doubt I have beaten you in the amount of pokemon!" Marinette said, making the challenge known. So he did. He went through all of her pokemon with a smile, thinking he was going to easily beat her. His smile faltered. They were exactly the same, even the Dratini named Slithers. He had unexpectedly found his lady. His smile widened as he turned to Marinette to return her phone.

"I don't even have an Eevee! How is this possible? You have, like, twenty of them!" Adrien complained, faking. He then pulled Pokemon Go up on his phone and showed her his pokemon.

"What A-Adrien? What do you mean…" She snatched his phone and started going through all of the pokemon. The pokemon that exactly matched Chat's. "Oh… OH.." Marinette stared at Adrien and he stared back. As the staring contest continued, Alya and Nino began to get worried and thought they broke them.

"I'll see you this Eeveeng, M'Lady," Adrien whispered, making her blush, before turning around after grabbing back his phone. Not a moment later, the teacher came in to teach. Marinette was still broken for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Here is the list:**

 **-Transforming in the same spot by accident with both kwamis already out**

 **-Talent show**

 **-Alya's Ladybug picture cut out (the one from the Lady Wifi episode)**

 **-Scarf reveal**

 **-Umbrella reveal**

 **-Half asleep in class pun**

 **-"Pound it"/Fist bump in class**

 **-Dress rehearsal for a Ladybug and Chat Noir play**

 **-Tied up during a battle and their time is running out**

 **-Kwamis get them together**

 **-Kwamis accidentally switch places**

 **-Dark Cupid Alternate Ending**

 **Let me know which one of these you guys like. I'm sorry this ended up being a short chapter. I hope I will be able to make a longer next chapter.**


	6. Pun

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much! I got a lot of input for which one to make next and what ones you all like. A couple said that there were certain ones in the list that they didn't like so I took those into account too. Here are the results:**

 **2-Transforming in the same spot by accident with both kwamis already out**

 **1-Talent show**

 **3-Alya's Ladybug picture cut out (the one from the Lady Wifi episode)**

 **2-Scarf reveal**

 **2-Umbrella reveal**

 **4-Half asleep in class pun**

 **4-"Pound it"/Fist bump in class**

 **1-Dress rehearsal for a Ladybug and Chat Noir play**

 **1-Tied up during a battle and their time is running out**

 **0-Kwamis get them together**

 **2-Kwamis accidentally switch places**

 **1-Dark Cupid Alternate Ending**

 **The ones that said there were ones that they didn't like, I took a vote off. A also, if you said you liked all of them but listed a few that you liked the most, I went with the ones you listed. I'm completely fine with it if you wanted to vote for all of them. Just thought I would say that for future reference in case I make a list again in the future. I'll be quiet now so you all can read. Enjoy!**

 **6- Pun**

Ladybug crushed the headband with her foot, releasing the corrupt butterfly from the object. Using her yo-yo, she purified the Akuma and released the, now, white butterfly. Chat Noir handed her the red and black spotted rubber duck that they had used to defeat the recent Akumatized villain. With a Miraculous Ladybug, everything from the battle was repaired. Ladybug let out a long yawn. The Akuma battle had started towards the end of their nightly patrol and finally ended at about five in the morning. Chat tiredly dragged himself to his partner and slung an arm around her shoulders and leaned on her.

"I don't know about you, M'Lady but this cat needs a cat nap," Chat said before letting out a yawn of his own. Ladybug shrugged off his arm and pulled out her yo-yo.

"We should probably head home and at least get a little bit of sleep before school." Chat agreed and Ladybug cast her yo-yo out onto one of Paris' rooftops.

"Try to have a purrfectly clawsome day, bugaboo," Chat said.

"Really, Chat? Two in a row? One of these days I'm going to push you off a roof for one of your puns." Chat snickered. "I'll see you later Kitty." With that, both heroes left in opposite directions. Sneaking through her trap door, she detransformed on her bed before plopping face first onto her pillow. She pointed to a plate of cookies on her desk that was left for her Kwami, indicating for the small creature to eat a little before resting. Tikki lazily floated to the plate and ate half of a cookie before falling asleep on the plate. She was able to get half an hour of sleep before her alarm went off. Marinette groaned and turned it off, intending to get more sleep.

"Marinette! Don't forget you're going to meet Alya at the park before school. Marinette groaned before getting up and getting ready. She washed her face in cold water in order to try to wake herself up, which seemed to work for the time being. She gently put Tikki in her purse, careful not to wake the Kwami, along with several cookies for when the small creature wakes up. Marinette walked out of her room and towards the island/table to eat breakfast. She finished the eggs, bacon, and toast that her mom had set in front of her before washing the plate and heading out with a goodbye to her parents. The bluenette barely made it to the park to meet her best friend without falling over.

"Hey girl!" Alya greeted before noticing her friend's state. "Did you sleep at all last night?" Marinette shook her head and Alya sighed before putting her arm around her friend and guiding her to the school. They, mostly Alya, talked about the latest Ladybug and Chat Noir vs Akuma battle on the way to school. They met up with the boys in the classroom and Alya noticed Adrien with his head on the desk. Marinette was practically sleep walking by this point as she leaned on Alya and let her lead the way. "Hey guys!" Alya greeted for both her and the bluenette. "You okay Adrien?"

"Yeah, dude. You look like you didn't sleep a wink last night," Nino added. Adrien was holding up better than Marinette but not by much. The blonde lifted up his head a little and gave the two of them a model worthy smile before tiredly responding with his eyes closed, not quite switching back to Adrien mode and off of Chat mode.

"I'm feline fine. In fact, I'm having a purrfect morning with my furends," Adrien said, making the two fulling awake friends shocked with the unexpected puns as Alya stopped herself and Marinette in front of the boys. They heard a groan from Marinette as Alya continued to hold her up.

"Three," Marinette mumbled. "Really, Kitty? Three in a row? You're lucky we aren't on a roof right now for me to push you off of." Adrien snickered before replying.

"But you love my clawsome puns, bugaboo." Suddenly Adrien and Marinette froze of the spot. Adrien and Marinette's eyes cracked open as both she and Adrien began to think the same thing.

'I'm at school… Without my transformation up… With my friends… Why would Kitty/M'Lady be here right now?' Adrien and Marinette began to survey their surroundings and notice that it was currently only the four of them. The blond and bluenette were now much more awake than before. Alya was hold back a laugh, having heard Ladybug and Chat's banter before and easy seeing the similarities. Seeing Alya's reaction, Nino easily figured out that it had to do with the two superheroes.

"Mari, Adrien?" Alya said, grabbing the attention of the two as a smirk played on her lips. "Is there something you two would like to tell us?" Alya tightened her grip on Marinette while Nino put an arm around Adrien's shoulders, keeping the two from running away.

"Um… Uh… I… Um.." Marinette stuttered out. Tikki poked her head out of the purse and a black streak immediately joined the red Kwami from Adrien's bag and knocked Marinette out of Alya's arm and to the floor with a surprised squeak.

"Plagg!" Adrien hissed. Marinette stared at her purse as a black cat-like Kwami popped his head out to talk to his chosen.

"The cat's out of the bag, lover boy. You four get to settle it out while Tikki and I catch up," Plagg says quickly before returning to the bag. Marinette could hear Tikki scold the other Kwami before the purse snapped closed. Murmurs could be heard and movement could be seen from the outside of the bag. Everyone was drenched in awkward silence. Alya pulled her phone out and checked the time.

"Well, we have about fifteen minutes before everyone else starts coming in for class. So I suggest you two start explaining why you both started talking to each other as if you two were Ladybug and Chat Noir," Alya said, slight mischief in her eyes as she helped Marinette up from the ground. Marinette and Adrien stared at each other, connecting the dots.

"And don't leave out that creature that flew into Mari's bag, bro," Nino added, earning a small kiss from Alya. Marinette groaned before settling herself into her seat. Before any more was said, the teacher came into the room.

"What are you four doing in here? It's a teacher's work day today," she said as she stared at the four students in class.

"Run," Adrien calmly says before he and Marinette dashed out of the room in order to get away from their quizzical friends. Alya and Nino tried to chase after them but were no match for their speed. When the two heroes were far enough away, Adrien payed for a bus ride to his house for the both of them. When they arrived, they rushed into Adrien's room with a quick 'We'll be in my room' to Nathalie.

"You're Chat Noir!" Marinette whisper/shouts as soon as the door closed behind Adrien.

"And you're Ladybug! How didn't I see it before?" Adrien says, pulling Marinette into an excited hug. A muffled 'Kwami Magic' came from Marinette's purse and the two separated to let the two Kwamis out and roam around the room so the two heroes could have some privacy. The two sat on Adrien's bed and began to talk. They talked for hours about their identities and what to do from there. They didn't really get to a conclusion because they had fallen asleep on Adrien's bed. At some point, Nathalie came in to check on them but left them to rest and informed Adrien's dad about the guest. Turns out Adrien will be expecting Marinette and his father for dinner that night.


	7. Strings

**Hey Peeps! I have returned with another reveal! This is a random idea that came to me when I was looking for more inspiration on Tumblr. Also, starting next chapter, all Author's notes will be at the end of the chapters instead of the beginning. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The next chapter will be the "Pound it"/ Fist Bump reveal (which I had already started writing) unless I end up with another idea I don't want to forget. I'll be quiet now and let you all enjoy!**

 **7-Strings**

Marinette was racing to school, late once again. She had been so busy thinking about her relationship with Chat and Adrien, thinking she might give Chat a chance since Adrien didn't seem to have those kind of feelings for her and the silly cat seemed to have pawed her way into her heart with his ridiculous puns, that she forgot the time. Suddenly she unexpectedly bumped into someone and fell to the ground. She looked up to see that she had bumped into a boy with messy brown hair and blue eyes. He held out a hand for her to help her up and she accepted it.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Marinette apologized. The boy brushed it off as if he was used to it.

"It's alright," he said in a thick American accent. "I wasn't watching out for pretty girls about to run into me." Marinette immediately began to blush before she remembered why she was running in the first place. She made a panicked squeak before running again for the school with a quick goodbye over her shoulder at the boy.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Adrien stared at the classroom door as he sat in his seat. Over the last couple years, he had gotten closer to Marinette to the point where she didn't seem as nervous around him. That also meant that her stuttering started to become an adorable little treat in his eyes. In short, he found that she shared the same spot in his heart as his Lady and it was making him a little crazy. He watched as Marinette fell through the door just as the bell rang. She let out a sigh of relief as she picked herself up and Adrien noticed his best friend giving him a knowing smirk, which made Adrien lightly shove Nino. Marinette made her way to her seat as Ms. Bustier made an announcement.

"Good morning class. We have a transfer student from America. Everyone please welcome Ross," Ms. Bustier said as the boy Marinette bumped into earlier walked in. His face lit up when he saw Marinette and he waved. Adrien frowned when he saw Marinette wave back at him. Ross took a seat in the back, winking at Marinette and making her blush as he went by. The blond model glared at the new guy for a long time, earning a snicker from Nino.

'Only _I_ am allowed to make _my_ princess blush,' Adrien thought, a growl wanting to rip from his throat. Alya, who noticed Adrien's behavior, decided to have a little fun with her two friends.

"Oooh, looks like the new guy has taken an interest in our sweet Marinette," Alya cooed as she hugged her friend and watched as Adrien's eye twitched just slightly. Nino covered his mouth to keep from laughing at the blond.

"Alya!" Marinette playfully scolds, not noticing Adrien's reaction. "He's just being nice. I accidentally ran into him on my way to school." Adrien seemed to calm down at her words, happy that his princess didn't have an interest in the new kid.

"Then why did he _wink_ at you?" Alya asked in a teasing manner, amusing herself as Adrien stiffened slightly.

"Well…" Marinette said quietly, a blush starting to form on her cheeks. "He _might_ have called me a pretty girl." Nino finally burst out laughing when he heard the faint growl from Adrien. Marinette gave a curious look at the two boys while Alya giggled and Adrien glared at Nino. The teacher told them to quiet down as she started on the lesson at hand. The rest of the day went similar to that morning. Alya teasing and making Adrien jealous, Nino laughing at his friend's reaction, and Marinette blushing at the teasing. During lunch, Nino and Alya had to hold the blond boy back when Ross asked Marinette to introduce him to some good places to eat. Adrien quickly told Nathalie that he was going to spend his lunch time with his friends before following Marinette and Ross, putting an arm around Marinette and glaring at Ross. Alya and Nino followed them to make sure Adrien didn't do anything rash, but were giddy when they saw how protective he was of the blushing bluenette.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

It had been two months since Ross first showed up to class and Adrien still didn't like him. Adrien had found out, after two weeks of his arrival, that Ross was a player. As soon as he found that out, Adrien told Nino and Ivan so that they could protect their girlfriends while he protected Marinette, much to Nino's amusement. He spent as much time as he could with the bluenette so that he could keep her away from the player. It was the middle of the night when Plagg began to try to wake up Adrien. With a groan, the blonde began to swat at the small cat-like creature so he could get more sleep.

"Kid, wake up! This is important!" Plagg almost shouts, uncharacteristic urgency in his voice. This caught the boy's attention and made himself sit up.

"Plagg," Adrien groaned. "If this is another attempt to get midnight cheese-"

"It's not, this is more important," Plagg rushes out before dashing to Adrien's computer chair. This woke the boy up with surprise. He watched as Plagg guided a red and black creature over to Adrien's bed and landed themselves on the side of the bed. Adrien noticed the red kwami lightly crying, using Plagg's shoulder for support. "Kid, this is Tikki, Ladybug's Kwami."

"L-Ladybug…" Tikki stuttered out. Plagg rubbed her back as she continued to cry.

"I've got this, Tiks," Plagg whispered to her before turning to his charge. "Ladybug has been akumatized. Apparently, she got a new kid in her class that turned out to be a player and faked interest in her and several other girls. Ladybug eventually found out and got mad. Tikki said she didn't care about the fact that he was using her as a puppet but she did care about the fact that other girls were becoming his puppets too," Plagg explained to the shocked boy before he could ask anything. "She got so mad that Hawkmoth took advantage and POOF! Now you have to fight your partner."

"I-I overheard her plan before I escaped. She won't attack until tomorrow," Tikki explained, finally calming down a bit. "When she's does, she is going to, in short, scare the life out of her classmates before attacking. You'll see her tomorrow, I promise you that."

"How are we going to stop her?" Adrien asked. "If Ladybug is the only one who can purify the akuma, how is that supposed to work?"

"This isn't the first time a Ladybug has been akumatized in the past," Plagg informed. "It happens at least once every ten Ladybugs. Tikki gets emotional every single time it happens."

"I told Ladybug that she couldn't tell anyone about her identity when we first met," Tikki explained. "I didn't mean that she had to keep it from you too. I told her that too after the Lady Wifi incident and she said she might reveal herself to you but she was always worried you would be disappointed that she is just an ordinary girl. I'm sorry."

"Tiks, it isn't your fault," Plagg said comfortingly. Adrien was going to have to tease Plagg about this later. "All Ladybugs and Chat Noirs have always been close to each other in their civilian selves. That is just how it always works."

"It's so that they could cover for each other when needed," Tikki interrupted.

"Wait!" So you're telling me that I've known Ladybug this WHOLE TIME and neither of you decided to bring it up?" Adrien asked, a bit irritated. Tikki gave a sympathetic smile to the boy while Plagg just rolled his eyes.

"That isn't important right now," Plagg scolded. "In order to de-evilize Ladybug, you have to talk to her as your civilian form and make her realize that not only do you know she is Ladybug but also let her know that you are her partner. Then you have to get her to use her ability on you. For her it will be an accident but for you it will be on purpose."

"Every Ladybug has a certain light in them that can be seen before she is chosen to be a Ladybug," Tikki explained. "That light is what I concentrate into her yo-yo in order to purify the akuma. Plagg does the same thing with your cataclysm."

"So… I'm basically making her purify herself?" Adrien asks and both Kwamis nod in agreement.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Adrien was being driven to school and had passed by Marinette's bakery home and noticed, with surprise, that it was closed. His mind started going through reasons why that could be when Tikki poked her head out of his bag that both she and Plagg were currently hidden in.

"I forgot to mention one more thing," Tikki said, gaining the boy's attention. "During the times when Chat Noirs and Ladybugs have been akumatized in the past, they have always remembered what happened afterwards. The miraculous' help one or the other forget when under an akumatized victim's control but when the holder themselves are akumatized, they will still remember."

"Basically," Plagg interrupted. "Even after she returns to normal, she will remember you're Chat Noir." Adrien nodded in understanding as the car pulled up the school. He saw Alya and Nino sitting on the stairs and made his way over to them. However, he stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Nino was comforting a crying Alya. Normally, by some miracle, Marinette would be the one to comfort Alya when she was upset like this, no matter what time of day or night it happened to be. Not seeing Marinette trying to comfort her gave Adrien a bad feeling.

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked, opting to skip the greetings for a more appropriate time and simply getting right to the point. Nino answered for his girlfriend while she tried to calm down.

"Dude, Alya went to visit Mari last night and found the entire bakery covered in puppet strings. Even the house part was covered AND both Mari and her parents are nowhere to be found." Nino continued to rub Alya's back as she looked up to add to what he said.

"The police expect that it is an Akuma but it doesn't seem to destroy anything so they are thinking that it either learned from the past Akumas or it isn't an Akuma at all," Alya informed. She took a deep breath before standing up, Nino instantly standing as well. "I think I'm going to head to class early. I'll see you guys there." The boys watched and waited until she was fully into the building before they started talking.

"Dude, I hope Marinette comes back soon. I hate seeing Alya like this," Nino said as he and Adrien started walking up the steps.

"Maybe we just need to find her," Adrien suggested. Internally, he was already trying to find a connection to his lady but nothing seemed to sit right.

"I don't think so, dude. Several girls have got missing since last night," Nino said, shaking his head. "The only thing connecting them was the fact that Ross had dated every single one of them at some point with the exception of Mari." That made Adrien stop in his tracks.

 _Apparently, she got a new kid in her class that turned out to be a player and faked interest in her and several other girls. Ladybug eventually found out and got mad. Tikki said she didn't care about the fact that he was using her as a puppet but she did care about the fact that other girls were becoming his puppets too._

That's what Plagg told him last night. Ross is a new kid. Marinette cares more for others than herself. Ladybug is the same way. Everything began to click for Adrien and the words slipped before he could stop himself.

"Marinette's been Akumatized." Nino stared at the blond with confusion before both of their attentions were torn away by a female scream.

"ALYA!" Nino shouts before racing inside the school with Adrien on his tail. They soon made it into the classroom and immediately saw Alya crying on the ground. Then they noticed the strings that were _EVERYWHERE_. Nino left to go comfort Alya again while Adrien's breath hitched when he saw why Alya had screamed. The rest of the class began to come in and gasps could be heard as their eyes landed on Marinette hanging among the strings like a puppet. Her purple summer dress fell limply on her immobile figure, her normally bright bluebell eyes were grey and lifeless, and her hair fell loose around her shoulders with a black rose in her hair. Adrien couldn't take his eyes away from her even though the rest of the class noticed the rest of the missing girls lined up behind Marinette, each with some sort of weapon. Adrien turned when he heard another scream, this one from Chloe, and saw thousands of strings covering the door. Kim race to go try to free the door but was stopped by Marinette's father, who was being controlled by the strings. The lighting began to dim and everyone noticed that strings were starting to cover the windows too, leaving only a little light left to come in, and was guarded by Marinette's mother.

"Who is controlling all of these strings?" Ross said rather loudly, making Adrien growl. This was Ross's fault after all. Two of the girls from behind Marinette propelled themselves towards Ross and pinned him to the wall. One held a tea cup to his stomach and the other held an exacto knife to his throat. Then a giggle could be heard from the middle of the room and Marinette was gently placed on the floor.

"Mari?" Alya choked out.

"I am Marionette, bringer of the strings. Never again will another innocent girl be used as a puppet for the benefit of a boy," Marinette said darkly. She turned to Ross and more of her puppets came forward.

"Fight him!" Adrien shouts at Marinette. "Don't let Hawkmoth control you, princess!" Marinette stopped her puppets from moving in favor of staring at Adrien.

"Princess? Puh-lease!" Chloe scoffs. "She's just a baker's daughter." Marinette was immediately in front of Chloe, a neutral look on her face. Marinette placed a gentle hand on Chloe's shoulder and Adrien immediately noticed Chloe's feet turning into wood.

"You're right, Chloe," Marinette said sweetly. "I am just a baker's daughter. Just like you're just a hag." When Chloe's new transformation was done, she was a puppet in ragged clothing. "But I don't need a hag in this particular production." Marinette sent Chloe to the back of the room where she laid there lifelessly.

"Princess, stop! This isn't you," Adrien called to her, making her stop and turn towards him. "You're strong, both with and without the spots." Adrien did his best to be careful with his words so that only she would understand what he meant. Marinette glared at him and was about to protest when he continued. "This isn't you, M'Lady!" Marinette's mouth shut closed and her eyes widened. "M'Lady, don't let Hawkmoth control you! Please!" Adrien had put his bag on the floor and walked over to her. "I don't want to lose you, buginette," he whispered once he was close enough. Before she could react, he grabbed her hand and started the puppeting process. He bent down just as he did a hundred times before and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, making her own breath hitch.

"Kitty?" She whispered out, scared of the answer. He stood back up straight and gave her a small smile.

"Would I ever lie to you, bugaboo?" He whispered to her before the puppeting process finally finished. Marinette was left wide eyed.

"No," she mumbled, almost inaudible. "NO!" She shouts this time, more desperate. A bright light engulfed Marinette before spreading through the entire class and then into the city. Everyone had to shield their eyes to keep from going blind. All the strings disappeared and all the victims were turned back to normal. When the light all returned to normal, a pure white butterfly flew out of the rose in Marinette's hair and left through the window. Marinette returned to her normal, casual clothes and almost fell to the ground with exhaustion. Before anyone could recover from the light, Adrien caught Marinette and ran out of the room with Plagg and Tikki following after them. He found an empty classroom and used that as a place for her to rest and for the two of them to talk after she fully wakes up. He gently placed her sleeping form on one of the desks for her to rest on.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Marinette?" A sweet voice called through the thick fog of sleep that Marinette was in. "Marinette, please wake up." The bluenette slowly opened her eyes, a headache starting to form, and saw a worried Tikki floating in front of her.

"Tikki?" Marinette asked, realising she wasn't in her room at the moment. The res kwami quickly brightened up and did flips in the air.

"She's awake?" A familiar male's voice said. Marinette tried to sit up to see who it was, groaning when her head began to hurt even more. An arm wrapped around her and helped her sit up. "Careful, Princess. You were just akumatized." At the mention of what happened, her head ached even more and all the memories flooded back to her.

"Chat… Adrien…" Disbelief was in her voice as she turned to see Adrien next to her. "I can't believe I fell for the same guy twice." She hugged him and he froze in shock before returning her embrace.

"Funny. I fell for the same girl twice too," Adrien said in her hair, making her blush. "We were so oblivious," he groaned, making her laugh. The two kwamis, who were originally sitting on the teacher's desk, zipped to hide in Marinette's purse, which was strapped to her waist again. Seconds later, Alya and Nino came in looking for them and started asking questions when they saw the two hugging. Alya engulf Marinette in a hug and scolded her for making the reporter so worried. Adrien and Marinette still had a lot to talk about but they decided that it could wait until patrol tomorrow night, after she had rested a bit.


	8. Fist

**7- Fist**

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien greeted as he walked over to his seat. Marinette had somehow manage to get to school early this morning and make it to her seat before even Adrien could make it to school.

"G-good morning A-Adrien," Marinette greeted. It's been a few years since they had first met and the bluenette was slowly gaining control of her stutter, although it could be because she realized that she was starting to have stronger feelings towards her kitty cat.

"Do you know where Nino is?" Adrien asked.

"I-I think Alya was d-dragging him around in the rain l-looking for Ladybug and Chat Noir last night. They're both sick t-today," Marinette explained. She didn't mean to make her friend and Nino sick but she was about to de-transform and desperately needed a secluded place to hide before Alya could see her. She was just lucky to be near Master Fu's at the time and he helped hide her while she de-transformed.

"ADRIEKINS!" A squeal came from the door, making both the blond and the bluenette jump from the sound. Adrien quickly jumped to practically meld with Marinette's side while putting an arm around her shoulders. Mere seconds later, Chloe ran into the desk where Adrien had been standing just moments before.

"Looks like we're sitting together today, Mari," Adrien say quickly, not noticing how red Marinette's face had become. Sure she was falling for her kitty, but that didn't mean that she didn't still have feeling for the blond model. The bluenette scooched over to where Alya usually sat so Adrien could sit in her spot. Chloe, after recovering, began to glare at Marinette, who just realized that Adrien still had his arm around her.

"U-um… A-Adrien?" Marinette quietly tried to get his attention. He hummed a response and turned to look at her. She pointed to his arm that was still around her shoulder and he quickly took it away, using it to scratch the back of his head, and gave a quiet apology. It took a lot of teasing from Plagg for Adrien to realize that he was starting to have some more-than-friends feelings towards the bluenette but it still didn't compete with his feelings for Ladybug. At least, that's what he keeps telling himself. He even started to visit her once a week ever since he realized that she usually ends up The teacher came in and greeted the class. She began to tell them about a project they will be starting tomorrow.

"We will be learning about leaders of the past and present. Each group will get one topic and it will be first come first serve. I will be choosing your partners today and you will all have a week to work before you have to present. You will have the entire class period to decide what to do for a topic today. Now for the groups. Rose and Nathaniel, Mylene and Ivan, Kim and Alix, Juleka and Max, Adrien and Marinette, Alya and Nino, and the last group will be a group of three involving Chloe, Sabrina, and Lila." With that said, the teacher let the groups work together for the rest of class.

"So, who should we research for the project?" Adrien asked his new partner. "Maybe we should also pick something for Alya and Nino since they aren't here today too." Marinette nodded and began to think, not realizing she was mumbling to herself.

"Well, Alya would definitely want to do Ladybug and would probably do everything to convince Nino to agree with her, so Ladybug would be best for Alya. But we can't have Ladybug without Chat Noir, that just wouldn't be right." Adrien was listening to her distracted mumblings with amusement. "Why is it that everyone always forgets that Chat and Lady are a _team_ , not hero/sidekick. Hasn't she told everyone that Chat is her _partner_? Sure she can do a lot of stuff but there are a lot of stuff she can't do that Chat can." By this point, Adrien had a slight blush on his cheeks and no will to stop her mumbling. Adrien decided to go ahead to the teacher while Marinette mumbled to herself. Of course, he didn't think this through fully and and began to think of ways he could give information to his princess while not seeming like he is trying to bail out of the project.

"You've doomed yourself," Plagg whispered from Adrien's jacket pocket. As Adrien sat back down next to Marinette, he accidentally startled her out of her thoughts.

"Don't worry, Marinette. I told Ms. Bustier that we will be researching Chat while Alya and Nino researched Lady," Adrien informed. Marinette stared at him in confusion before realization came.

"I-I said all that stuff out loud, didn't I?" Marinette groaned, covering her face with her hands. The blond chuckled at her reaction, saying that she did.

The week went by quickly and the group of friends were able to finish both projects, Alya and Nino using the Ladyblog for references and Chat visiting Marinette almost every night to answer any questions for her. Adrien would help with making the poster and answering any questions when the cat hero "visited" him instead of his princess. It is the night before the presentation and Chat decided to visit Marinette one more time. During the course of the week, Marinette and Chat had gotten a little closer. Close enough that he was allowed to come in through her trap door and lay in her bed. Which is what he was doing now. Adrien had had a tiring day with the long photoshoot after school that day and just wanted to go to sleep but he had promised to visit her the night before the presentation and he wasn't going to break that promise. Marinette giggled at the black cat and scolded him, saying that he needed to get more sleep in case another akuma decides to show up.

"But, purrincess! I didn't want to break my purromise," he says, finally looking up from Marinette's pillows and saw her sewing cat ears onto a headband. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked as he climbs down from her bed and made his way over to the fashion designer.

"Well, I had the idea of wearing black cat ears during our presentation while eating dinner tonight. I already finished one of the two headbands and I just have a little left to finish up with this one before it's done," Marinette explained to her partner. "I think Adrien will like the idea, but if he doesn't, that's okay too." Chat placed a hand on her shoulder and got her attention.

"I'm pawsitive he'll love it!" Chat encouraged, making the bluenette smile at him. Then a thought occurred to her, a thought she's been thinking about on and off for the past three days. A thought that makes a question come out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Chat, why do you never come when Adrien is here too?" Chat began to panic, he never thought that she would ask something like that. He doesn't even have an answer that might be believable. Her eyes widened when she realized she voiced the question out loud. "You don't have to answer that! I mean, you can if you want, it could just be the way your schedules work out and all that. It was just a silly thought I've been thinking about lately. It isn't like I've been thinking about whether you and Adrien are the same person, no sir. Besides, it would probably be near to impossible for him to have a superhero identity with all the stuff his father has him constantly doing and all the school work! I mean, I know I could never handle it with school work, the bakery, being class rep, and my heart being torn in two different ways because of my two crushes. Oh my gosh I'm rambling! I'm going to stop now." Throughout this rant, Chat's eyes started to widen with surprise.

"Wait! You like two people? Tell me, please!" He was slightly (REALLY) hoping that he was perhaps one of those two guys. Marinette's face became bright like a strawberry before she hid her face with her hands while shaking her head. "Come on! Please! I'll tell you the two girls I'm in love with if you do~" Marinette peeked between her figures, kind of sad that her kitty likes two girls. She curled into a ball as much as she could, hoping to muffle her voice. Chat heard mumbling but couldn't heard her all that well. "Speak up, princess. I couldn't hear you very well." She mumbled a little louder and Chat was able to make out a few vowels but that was it. "You know, Princess, it might be easier if you didn't cover your pretty little face." This made Marinette look up at him. She took a deep, shuddering breath before looking away from him and answering.

"You and Adrien."

Chat just stared at her for a while, surprised by her answer.

"M'Lady and my Princess."

"Huh?" Marinette asked, looking back to the black cat hero.

"I told you I would tell you the two girls I'm in love with if you told me yours," Chat said, giving her a huge grin. Both of them thinking the same thing.

She/He likes both sides of me.

Soon his ring began to beep and he had to leave. He promised to visit again soon and left. The next day, Marinette showed Adrien the cat ears and he agreed to wear them with her during the presentation. Group after group went and and had to stay in front of the rest of the class so the teacher could grade their presentation before they could finally sit down. After Alya and Nino, who got a 95% with the teacher's strict grading, it was Adrien and Marinette's turn. They did their presentation and waited for the teacher to tell their grade.

"I'm impressed, you two. Your group has the highest grade on the presentations so far," the teacher complemented. The two gave each other a huge grin before the blond model held out his fist. The bluenette bumped her knuckles with his, both running on habits.

"Pound it!" They said at the same time. They soon realized what they just did and soon noticed each other's jewelry. They quickly returned to their seats, knowing they were going to have a _long_ talk about what they just found out.

 **Hey! I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on this off and on and the week turned out a lot busier than expected. Plus, I've decided to write a Marichat story that will be about 6 or so chapters so go ahead and take a look if you want! It's called Testing Love. Anyways, the next Reveal is going to be the Ladybug picture cut out from the Lady Wifi episode unless I get another idea again. Also, I'm setting up another vote list next chapter since the rest all got two votes and I added a few ideas to the list to see all your opinions on them. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	9. Picture

**8- Picture**

It is almost the beginning of the new school year and the four friends were at Nino's house to burn all the papers from last year that they no longer needed. They all wore jackets to keep them warm at night if they were going away from the small bond fire for some reason. All four teens were sitting on the ground in front of the bondfire, their sleeping bags and overnight clothes were in Nino's room. The friends were making it a game by crumpling up the paper and trying to throw it into the fire. Alya and Nino would usually barely miss and Marinette and Adrien would make it in almost every single time. Alya and Nino would claim they were cheating and a playful argument would start. At one point, Alya accused Adrien of cheating again and threw a small paper ball at him. He easily caught it out of the air and straightened it out to see Alya's grade but was met with a Ladybug newspaper picture with the heroine's face cut out.

"Hey Alya, What's with this?" Adrien asked, making sure to let Alya see it without her trying to take it away from him.

"That was when I was trying to find Ladybug's identity and ended up thinking Chloe was Ladybug," Alya answered.

"That was when you turned into Lady Wifi, wasn't it?" Marinette asked, bringing her jacket closer to her. Alya nodded while Adrien held the picture up against Nino and then Alya. "I remember you coming over to my house after that and you showing me a picture of Adrien that you drew on to try to make him look like Chat Noir." Marinette shook her head at the memory while Alya and Nino laughed. Adrien put the picture down when he heard his name, he hadn't yet held the picture up to Marinette yet, and started to get nervous.

"She what?" Adrien asked.

"She drew on a picture of you with Chat Noir's uniform," Marinette said. She noticed his worried expression before he quickly changed it to a smile that seemed just a little bit forced. 'It can't be…'

"That would be ridiculous! My father would never allow it and my schedule is so busy as is, it would be impossible to be Chat Noir," Adrien reasoned before holding up the Ladybug cut out. "But one thing is for sure. Alya and Nino are definitely not Ladybug." He snickered.

"Dude! Really? You tested that picture on me? I'm a dude, dude!" Nino complained, making his best friend and the two girls laugh. "What about Mair, man? Have you tried it on her yet?" In a panic, Marinette quickly stood up.

"I think I'm going to get a glass of water. I'll be right back," Marinette said before rushing inside. Adrien followed after her after a little while, cut out in hand. When the bluenette arrived in the kitchen, she grabbed a glass and began to fill it with the tap water.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien called, already hold up the paper. He didn't really except Marinette to be Ladybug, she always seemed too shy to be his heroine love, but when she turned around at the sound of his voice, they both seemed to freeze. Marinette hoped with all her might that he would assume she was a Ladybug fan and not the actual heroine. Adrien was busy trying to comprehend what he was seeing. His lady and Princess were becoming one person. Alya suddenly came into the kitchen and Adrien quickly crumpled the cut out again. "Nope. Marinette is definitely not Ladybug," Adrien said as Marinette turned the water off, which had over filled the glass, and took several long drinks of water until Alya finally left with a shrug after checking on them. Adrien gave the bluenette a huge cheshire grin that reminded her of her partner. Adrien walked over to Marinette so that he was now in front of her while she continued to drink her water. "I never would have thought that M'Lady and my Purrincess were one and the same." Marinette gasped but she was also drinking the water. This resulted in the bluenette choking on her water and the blond trying to help her as must as he could.

"Stupid… cat…" She coughed out, making Adrien place a hand over his chest in fake hurt.

"M'Lady! You wound me!" Adrien said dramatically, earning a laugh from the girl.

"I can't believe we were so close to each other this entire time," Marinette said when she finally got her coughing under control.

"This will be a fun story to tell our kids in the future, won't it?" Adrien asked her and she gave him a look that said: 'You've got to be kidding me.' The blond model was starting to get worried that he had crossed a line when she poked his nose.

"Really, chaton? Kids?" She sighed and shook her head while walking over to the exit of the kitchen. Adrien stayed there looking dejected. Marinette paused at the door and turned to stare at the back of his head with a smirk. "You haven't even taken me on a date yet." Adrien whipped around to stare at her smirking face before chasing after her as she ran to join the other two. When she was just behind Alya, Adrien picked her up from behind and spun her around before sitting next to Alya with Marinette in his lap. The other two friends stared at them with confusion before Alya began squealing, making Nino even more confused.

"Nino has no understanding of what's going on anymore," Nino said, confused, as Alya brings out her phone to take pictures of the new couple.

"Shh, Nino!" Alya scolds. "My ship is happening." Marinette and Adrien combined their sleeping bags so they could stay close to each other throughout the night.

 **Hey! Look at that! Two in one day! Here is the new list guys. Thanks a million for the support! You can vote for how ever many of these things you want.**

 **-Transforming in the same spot by accident with both kwamis already out**

 **-Talent show**

 **-Scarf reveal**

 **-Umbrella reveal**

 **-Dress rehearsal for a Ladybug and Chat Noir play**

 **-Tied up during a battle and their time is running out**

 **-Kwamis accidentally switch places**

 **-Dark Cupid Alternate Ending**

 **-Chat makes an Agreste pun**

 **-Chat tries to flirt using the "Are your parents bakers?" Pick up line**

 **-Marinette almost gets Akumatized**

 **-Chat wears Marinette's lucky bracelet charm from the Gamer episode.**


	10. Kwami Switch

**10- Kwami Switch**

Tikki and Plagg never knew who each other's chosen was but they did notice that their chosens had always been close to each other. They always eventually figured out who each other's chosen was, mostly because Plagg would purposely make his chosen smell like stinky cheese so he was easier for Tikki to find, and would sneak off together to spend quality time together before returning to their chosen before the two separate. So it wasn't a surprise when they soon found each other when Marinette and Adrien went to school. They did as they normally would do. Tikki would ask Marinette to put her into the bluenette's school bag and from there, Tikki would then sneak under Adrien and Nino's desk moments before Plagg joined her. Sometimes they would talk and sometimes they would take a small nap together if there was an Akuma the night before. This happened to be one of those days. Tikki and Plagg were taking a nap again but overslept. When they woke up, both Adrien and Marinette's bags were right next to each other on Adrien's desk. Most of the other kids had already left the classroom. Apparently Chloe had knocked Marinette's bag over and now Adrien and Marinette were picking up the loose papers while the remaining students left the classroom. The two kwamis rushed towards the two school bags and dove inside the bags, not paying attention as to which bag each kwami went into. Adrien had just handed a stuttering Marinette the rest of her papers when they turned to stare at Marinette's school bag, which had just fallen over again.

'Tikki/Plagg!' The two whined in their heads at the same time. Marinette stuttered out a thank you to Adrien before grabbing her bag and leaving, the blond soon following suit. Marinette was halfway home when she thought it was safe enough to talk to her Kwami. To bad it wasn't really her kwami.

"I can't believe Chloe did that today," Marinette complained before turning to her bag. "Are you okay, Tikki?"

"I'm sure she's fine," an unfamiliar voice said from Marinette's bag, making her stop in her tracks and look down. She opened her bag and saw a black cat-like kwami with bright green eyes staring back at her. "Hey, my name's Plagg! You got any cheese? I'm starving!" Marinette was about to scream but stopped herself until she dove into an alley before she let herself freak out. "Woah! Calm down, princess!" Plagg says as he floats out of the bag. He let Marinette continue to freak out while he opened a mental connection to Tikki. 'Ladybug is freaking out.'

'What? No she isn't. She isn't even saying anything right now,' Tikki's reply came in.

'So I guess Chat is hasn't seen you yet,' Plagg said. There was a long pause where Tikki peeked out the bag she was in to check her handler.

'We really need to pay better attention,' Tikki said with annoyance as Plagg starts to smirk at her comment. 'Wipe that smile off your face. This has happened to us for the last two centries.'

'But it definitely makes for a fun reveal,' Plagg tried to reason, not bothering to remove the smirk. He could hear Tikki sigh on the other end of the link.

'You keep Marinette safe while I figure out when and where they can meet that will be safe,' Tikki ordered.

'Ey Ey, M'Lady!' Plagg sent out before ending the connection. "Hey girl!" Plagg said, catching Marinette's attention. "I'm hungry and want cheese!" Marinette calmed down a little bit.

"Right. We don't want to leave Chat without a way to transform," Marinette said as she opened her purse for Plagg to go into. "There is cheese bread at home if you're okay with tha-" At the mention of cheese bread, Plagg zipped into Marinette's purse. The girl quickly made it home, grabbed a couple of cheese bread rolls and a croissant for herself, and went up to her room after saying hello to her parents. Marinette set the rolls on her desk and opened up her purse so Plagg could eat. "So, how are we going to get you back to Chat Noir?" Marinette asked.

"Tikki is going to find a time and place to safely switch us back," Plagg answered. "This has happened in the past and there is no way we can switch back without you two revealing your identities." Marinette groaned. The whole reason she hadn't want to reveal their identities was because she didn't want him to be disappointed in her.

"I'm just a baker's daughter!" Marinette complained.

"I don't know what you mean by that but I'm hoping he will finally stop talking about you 24/7. Both as your hero self and as your baker's girl self," Plagg said as he finished of one of the rolls.

"Wait! Chat and I know each other as our civilian selves?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah. It's really annoying how you two dance around each other every single day," Plagg said with a shrug as he started on the second roll. He froze mid bite when he felt Tikki start up a connection again.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Adrien had just finished his fencing practice and was heading to the locker room when he realized that Plagg was being uncharacteristically quiet. He opens his locker and checks his bag for Plagg but found a red kwami there instead. Tikki hadn't yet noticed that Adrien saw her as she continued to think of places secure enough to switch back.

"Um…" Adrien's voice broke Tikki's concentration and she stared up at him. The small kwami floated up to Adrien with a smile on her face.

"Hello Adrien! My name is Tikki, I'm Ladybug's Kwami," Tikki introduced. "Plagg and I accidentally flew back into the wrong bags after our nap during class."

"Wait! So M'Lady is in my class? How did I not notice this?" Adrien asked.

"We can answer that when we meet up with her so Plagg and I can switch back," Tikki informed, even though Adrien was trying to go through every girl in his class to figure it out. Tikki waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention. When she did, she continued. "We need a safe place for Plagg and I to switch back and I think I know the perfect place. I just need to know when you'll be free."

"Right. My father needed Natalie for the rest of the day so the rest of my schedule is cleared. Let me change out of my fencing gear and we'll get going," Adrien said, trying to contain his excitement to meet his lady. Tikki opened a connection to Plagg to relay the information.

'What can I do for you, Tiks?' Plagg asked before Tikki could get a peep out.

'We are meeting at Master Fu's right now. Marinette already knows where he is so just tell her,' Tikki instructed.

'As you wish,' Plagg said before breaking the connection.

'I love you too,' Tikki thought, knowing he wouldn't hear her.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Hey!" Plagg shouts, interrupting Marinette's rant again. "Tikki said we're meeting at Master Fu's right now." The bluenette nodded before grabbing her purse, gently placing the cat kwami in her bag, and racing down the stairs. She grabbed a few cookies for Tikki and another cheese bread roll for Plagg to eat on the way there. Thankfully, Master Fu wasn't very far away and he didn't have a customer with him at the moment. Marinette explained the situation to Fu while Wayzz scolded Plagg again.

"You two haven't told each other your identities yet?" Master Fu asked with a raised eyebrow. Marinette shook her head.

"Tikki told me that I couldn't tell anyone," Marinette explained.

"That's on Tikki," Wayzz grumbled before flying over to Marinette. "You aren't supposed to tell anyone EXCEPT a fellow Miraculous holder," Wayzz explained.

"But-"

"Don't say it," Plagg interrupted. "I already told you he likes to constantly talk about both sides of you. So stop thinking he won't like just because you're the daughter of a baker." Tikki fazes through the door and tackles Plagg in a hug.

"Plagg! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say that didn't include goodbyes and cheese!" Tikki cheered as the door opened to reveal Adrien Agreste.

"A-Adrien?! W-What are you d-doing here?" Marinette stutters out, looking between the three kwamis in the room and then back at the blond, who did the same thing as Marinette. Except he glared afterwards and stomped his way over to her after closing the door.

"I can't believe you jumped into a T-Rex's mouth!" Adrien shouts at her. Offended, Marinette stood up and glared back at him.

"You jumped in front of Dark Cupid and Got SHOT!" Marinette yelled back.

"You almost let yourself get sacrificed to an Ancient Egyptian God!"

"You tried to take on an army of knights on by yourself!"

"You used your lucky charm to free me instead of going after Lady Wifi!

"You got killed by Timebreaker!"

Master Fu and the three kwamis continued to watch the argument for another half an hour. Each statement from the two growing increasingly louder as they mention increasingly ridiculous things. It was both amusing and annoying among the four audience.

"When are they just going to admit that they each did equally stupid things already?" Plagg asked. "I'm getting hungry."

"Hush, Plagg. You're always hungry," Tikki quietly scolds.

"You don't have to run in front of me EVERY time an akuma is going to attack me!" Marinette shouts. "Besides! I'm tired of seeing you get hurt EVERY TIME you take a bullet for me!"

"I do that because I love you and can't lose you! Whether you are wearing a mask or not!" This made Marinette stop in her yelling tracks. Adrien seemed to have realized what he had said and quickly looked away with a blush on his cheeks. There was complete silence for several minutes before Marinette finally regained her composure. She stepped closer to Adrien, who refused to look at her, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, making him look at her in shock after she pulled away.

"Stop being so reckless, kitty," Marinette whispered. She opened up her purse for Tikki to fly into. "Common, Tikki. We need to get home before dinner. Bye, Master Fu and Wayzz. It was nice to meet you Plagg," Marinette said as Tikki flew into her purse. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, chaton." With that, Marinette left to head home.

 **The Next Day at School**

"I can do this. I'm going to do this!" Adrien chants to himself as he and Nino hide next to the stairs at the school entrance.

"Dude, chill. She is definitely going to say yes," Nino said in an encouraging manner.

"What if she doesn't? What if I end up tripping on my over and fall on her and she never wants to talk to me again?! What if-" As Adrien continues on worrying, Nino tries to calm him down. Meanwhile, with Marinette and Alya…

"Girl! What happened yesterday after school?" Alya asks, having noticed that Adrien and Marinette's rolls were switched today.

"Adrien and I ended up unintentionally meeting up yesterday and ended up having new information coming into the light," Marinette answered with a shrug. "That doesn't mean I'm not hoping that he'll ask me out sometime soon." Marinette and Alya giggle at this, even Tikki giggled quietly from Marinette's purse.

"Is that why we are waiting out here instead of going straight home?" Alya asked with a humorous look in her eye.

"Maybe~" Marinette giggled as she rolled on her heels. It took six weeks but Adrien did eventually have the courage to ask Marinette out on a date. It helped that she started to flirt with him as Ladybug, too. After getting together as Adrien and Marinette, they waited two weeks to tell Paris that their heroes were officially a couple.

 **Hey! Sorry for the wait! I wanted to make sure everyone was able to review. So here is the voting results!**

 **3-Transforming in the same spot by accident with both kwamis already out**

 **2-Talent show**

 **3-Scarf reveal**

 **2-Umbrella reveal**

 **2-Dress rehearsal for a Ladybug and Chat Noir play**

 **1-Tied up during a battle and their time is running out**

 **4-Kwamis accidentally switch places**

 **3-Dark Cupid Alternate Ending**

 **2-Chat makes an Agreste pun**

 **4-Chat tries to flirt using the "Are your parents bakers?" Pick up line**

 **1-Marinette almost gets Akumatized**

 **4-Chat wears Marinette's lucky bracelet charm from the Gamer episode.**

 **I just wanted to tell everyone thanks for all the votes and wonderful comments. They've really kept me motivated to continue with these. Well, I was talking to a friend of mine (one of the ones who got me hooked onto Miraculous) and I noticed that this story happens to not only be my most popular story (which really surprised me because none of my past stories were this popular) but also the most reviewed out of all of my stories. So I was thinking, _maybe_ I should do something special to celebrate. In the end, I decided that I will do a "special" chapter after every 50 reviews. What I mean by special chapter: two or three chapters posted into one chapter. So instead of just giving you guys one reveal for the special chapter, I'd be giving you two or three depending on how much time I have to write. As for the first special chapter, I am currently at 43 reviews so I'll get started on the special chapter soon so I can post it when it gets to fifty.**

 **All in all, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed/liked/favorited/followed my story. You all are the best! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update soon!**


	11. Time

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Wake up Marinette! You're going to be late again!" Tikki shouted as she tugged on one of the bluenette's bangs. Marinette flew straight up in her bed and rushed to get ready. She was halfway getting her shirt on when a thought struck her. Yesterday was Friday and next week is the last week of school before summer, meaning there wasn't any homework to worry about either.

"TIKKI!" Marinette scolded as she glared at the amused red kwami. The bluenette sighed as she finished pulling down her shirt.

"Sorry Marinette. I didn't want you to be late for your morning patrol with Chat," Tikki said with a giggle. Marinette face palmed. How could she forget about that? It has been four years already and a lot has changed. For one thing, Marinette started to have stronger feelings towards Chat after he stopped flirting with her so much but she was still in love with Adrien more. Marinette's crush on Adrien also grew over the years but she managed to get a better handle on her reactions to him. The two superheroes still haven't revealed their identities to each other but Marinette has been thinking lately that maybe it's about time to change that, especially if she wants to show her boyfriend why she keeps disappearing during akuma attacks. During school two years ago, Alya kept pointing out how Adrien had been taking more interest in Marinette. That soon turned into Adrien asking Marinette out on a date and have currently been together for two years. This had caused her to suppress her feelings for Chat so she wouldn't become conflicted. Also, ever since the Evillistrator incident, Chat had been checking in with Marinette about once a month to make sure she was okay. She told the cat-like hero, both as Marinette and as Ladybug, that he didn't need to check on her anymore but he didn't seem to care. Ladybug and Chat Noir, after a year of fighting side by side, had decided to patrol Paris two times a day on their weekends and breaks and once in the evenings after school but before bed time.

"Thanks for reminding me, Tikki," Marinette said with a smile. The bluenette grabbed her purse after she finished getting ready for the day.

"Marinette! You're going to be late!" Sabine shouts from the kitchen. That was another change. Tikki and Master Fu said that Marinette could tell those closest to her about her hero life. She had decided not to tell Alya because she didn't want her to be disappointed that her idol was just a klutzy school girl. Nino and Adrien didn't know about her heroic adventures either. She wasn't planning on telling Nino because she didn't want him to have to keep a secret from his girlfriend and she did want to tell her boyfriend but she thought it was only right if she told her partner first. In short, Marinette's parents were the only ones who knew so far other than Master Fu. They apparently weren't surprise at all and had suspected it to be their daughter after they tried to ground her because of her tardiness and missing in class. Marinette opened the trapdoor and began to walk down with Tikki following close behind. Tom set out a plate of cookies for Tikki on the table with the rest of the breakfast plates. Marinette was able to enjoy her breakfast while Tikki enjoyed her cookies before they had to leave. Marinette stuffed a few cookies into her purse before she went back up to her room to transform and meet her partner at the Eiffel Tower like they always do before their patrol. Today, she beat Chat to the meeting spot but not by much.

"Hello, m'lady," Chat greeted as he came up behind the red and black hero with an exaggerated bow.

"Good morning, kitty," Ladybug greeted back with a smile. "Which direction should we go in first?" They suddenly heard screams coming from the park.

"Would it be _paws_ ible to check out that direction first?" Chat asked as he pointed to the direction of the screams. Ladybug rolled her eyes before she swung her yo-yo in the direction of the park.

"Let's take this akuma down!" Ladybug said as she leaped with Chat following close behind her. When they got there, there was a man in a suit that looked like it came from the ringmaster of a circus. His face was pale and mustache seemed to be the clock hands. He shot time bombs that opened portals wherever they land from his walking stick.

"This is beyond _paw_ ful! It's _cat_ astrophic!" Chat pouted. The latest villain gave a bellow for a laugh. "I was planning something special for my girlfriend here," Chat mumbled under his breath. Ladybug wasn't even able to hear him.

"I am Master Time! I have come to this point to rid this world of the future!" The akuma shouts when he sees Ladybug and Chat Noir. "By destroying the heroes of the past, I can destroy their heirs of my home time!"

"You know, I've been meaning to look for my missing watch but I just haven't had the _time_ ," Chat said with a laugh.

"Now is not the time, Chat!" Ladybug scolded, not meaning to use a pun and making Chat laugh. The two heroes began to fight Master Time. At one point, Chat was able to tackle Master Time to the ground.

"Would you look at that!" Chat shouts to his partner. "I'm _on time_." Chat laughs when he heard his lady groan. Later on, Master Time was trying to run away and Chat ran alongside of him. "Look! I'm racing time!" Chat then proceeded to trip the akuma with his staff.

"There he is Bee!" A stern male voice came from behind the heroes. When Master Time heard the voice, he seemed to flinch back in fear, giving Ladybug a chance to tie him with her yo-yo. His fear confused the two heroes and they decided to take a look behind them.

"I've got my _eye on the time_ , Turtle!" A cheery female voice answered the stern male one. Behind the two heroes they saw a boy in green spandex with a shield on his back with blue-black hair and bright green eyes. He also had on a green bracelet with an oval stone on it that seemed to go with the suit and seemed to look familiar to Ladybug, and a green mask with a scale-like design. Next to him was a girl in a yellow and black striped spandex with long blond hair in a fancy braid and forget-me-not blue eyes and a scepter in her hand that had a hive at one end and a stinger at the other. In her braided hair seemed to be a comb with a bee design on it and a black mask. "Oh! Look! They got _time_!" The girl, Bee, said with a laugh. The boy, Turtle, glared at her. With the distraction of the two newcomers, Master Time was able to escape the yo-yo. Bee and Turtle were the first to notice.

"Not again!" Turtle shouts.

" _Time_ is getting away from us again!" Bee pouted. This made Ladybug and Chat Noir look back at the yo-yo and Master Time as he left through one of his portals. "No!" Bee shouts as she dives to try to grab Master Time but lands on the ground with a thud just a moment after the portal closes. "I can't _bee_ lieve he got away again!" Bee growled while Ladybug and Turtle groaned at the pun.

"This girl's got some _paw_ some puns," Chat said with a grin. Bee beamed up at him.

"Thanks dad!" She cheered. This made the two heroes stop in their tracks. "To _bee_ _honey_ st, it's very easy to combine a few interesting puns together. _Hive_ tried my hardest but doubt _hive_ pleased anyone." Bee giggled at how many puns she was able to come up with.

"Bee, in case you forgot, which wouldn't surprise me if you did, we are in the past," Turtle said calmly. Bee gave him a confused look before it dawned on her and she made an 'o' with her lips.

"Oopsiezzz," Bee whispers as she rubs the back of her neck and giggles.

"We should go," Turtle said.

"Where? Our home is in the future, remember?" Bee asked.

"You two can stay with me," Chat offered. "I have enough room at home." Bee almost tackled him in a hug.

"THANK YOU!" Bee exclaims. Beeping sounded and Bee got off of Chat and chuckled. "If you don't mind, now would _bee_ a _paws_ itively _purr_ fect time to go to your place!" Bee turned her head so Chat could see the comb in her braid that was down to one stripe left.

"Right!" Chat turned to Ladybug. "Do you mind finishing patrol while I take these two back and get the whole story?"

"I don't mind so long as you tell me afterwards." With that said, Turtle and Bee followed Chat while Ladybug patrolled. Just like Chat Noir's staff, Bee's scepter was able to extend but the top, where the hive was, had the ability to open up and purify akumas like Ladybug's yo-yo. When Ladybug finished, she went home to get ready for her date with Adrien later. Meanwhile, Chat and the two new heroes were able to sneak into Adrien's bedroom just in time for both Bee and Turtle de-transformed. A bee kwami flies out of Bee's comb and lands in her lap after she sits in Adrien's computer chair. A turtle kwami, one that looks exactly like Master Fu's kwami, pops out of Turtle's bracelet and glides to his shoulder.

"Hi! The name is Emma Agreste!" The de-transformed bee heroine greeted. "Do you happen to have any honey bottles? Buzz refuses to eat anything other than bottled honey."

"And I'm Hugo," Turtle said in the same stern voice as before. "Ladybug's son." Emma turned to look at him before smiling, knowing exactly what he was up to. "This is Wayzz. He usually isn't very picky about his choice of food so long as it is healthy." Adrien nods before leaving his room to sneak into the kitchen to grab a little bit of food for the two extra kwamis to give to their chosen and to put into his mini fridge. When the food was put away or given to the kwamis, Hugo continued. "We came from the future to track down Master Time. Now we are stuck here until we get rid of the Akuma. Papa Hawkmoth-"

"Wait! What?! Hawkmoth is still around?" Adrien growls out with anger. "And why did you call him _Papa_ Hawkmoth?" He asked with confusion as Emma starts to giggle uncontrollably at his reaction.

"You forgot~" Emma teases through her giggles, making Hugo blush at his mistake. "Even I remembered that Papa Mothy used to be evil!" Hugo blushes harder and crosses his arms. Emma turns to Adrien to explain what was going on with future Hawkmoth. "On the day you and Ladybug go to defeat Hawkmoth, he was making as many akumas as possible, corrupting thousands of butterflies. He was going to release them all on the city at once in order to finally beat the two of you. However, when you two finally come face to face, his identity is revealed and the battle becomes complicated. In short, you two end up turning him good but wasn't able to purify all the akumas before they were startled and flew away to infect many citizens. Now the seven of us all work together to find and purify all the akumas." Emma's eyes began to fog over and she stopped talking. Buzz looked up to her from his bottle of honey.

"Be patient," Buzz said in a sweet and quiet voice. Emma's eyes returned to normal shortly after Buzz said that.

"You're going to be late," she told Adrien. He gave her a confused look before looking at the time and in .5 seconds after looking began to rush around in panic. He freshened up, brushed his teeth, changed his clothes into something nicer, and even combed out his hair a bit.

"Late for what?" Hugo asked.

"His date with Marinette," Emma answered.

"I will be back to hear the rest of the story," Adrien said as he rushed out of the room with Plagg clenched in his hand. The blonde turned to her partner with a sly smirk on her face that would give Chat Noir a run for his money.

"So we aren't telling them we are twins?" Emma questioned her time traveling partner.

"Are you sure that is wise, master?" Wayzz asked.

"Won't it get confusing later?" Buzz asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. No, it won't get confusing. To them, we are from two different people," Hugo says in a matter of fact way. "When they do find out each other's identities, then we will tell them. Until then, we will not tell them. Even if we return home before they reveal to each other."

"You know, this kind of reminds me of that story mama used to tell us a long time ago," Emma says with a thoughtful expression. Hugo hummed in agreement.

 **The Next Day**

Adrien came to school with Emma and Hugo tailing along. The two kids from the future wanted to see what everyone was like when they still went to school and wasn't married and having to raise kids. Adrien made up a story saying his cousin (Emma since she looked the most like Adrien) had dropped in unexpectedly with her friend and wanted to see what his school was like. Unfortunately, he lost both of them when he entered the school because Emma decided to drag Hugo around to explore when Adrien wasn't looking. He only hoped Hugo remembers where classroom was. When he entered the class, he was immediately greeted by his friends and girlfriend. Chloe chose to ignore him because she was still bitter about Adrien choosing Marinette instead of her.

"What's wrong Adrien?" Marinette asked. Their seats had changed slightly to accommodate the two couples. Nino and Alya now sat together in the second row while Adrien and Marinette stuck together in the front row.

"My cousin and her friend came over unexpectedly yesterday, which was why I was late for our date. Well, they wanted to join me at school today but I lost them almost as soon as I got to school," Adrien explained, hating to have to lie to his girlfriend. He wanted to tell her that he was Chat but he felt it was only right to tell his partner first and she never seemed to want to reveal each other's identity.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Marinette reassured before the teacher came in to start class. They were only twenty minutes into class when the door slammed open and Emma tripped into the class and fell face first onto the ground. Hugo calmly walked in to help Emma up and explained to the teacher how they are guests who's following Emma's "cousin" around for the day. The two guests took a seat towards the back, which happened to be right under the air vent. Emma shivered at the cold air blowing on her. Kim, who happened to be sitting near them, went to try to offer his football jacket to Emma to stay warm. Hugo, of course, saw this and immediately went into big brother mode and wrapped his arms around Emma and glaring at Kim. The poor jock flinched and put the jacket away. "I thought you said they were just friends," Marinette teases Adrien when she noticed Hugo's protectiveness.

"I thought they were. I never really asked," Adrien answered, also noticing the protectiveness. The rest of the day went somewhat smooth. Hugo would constantly fend off boys who wanted to get close to his sister, making it look as though they were a couple. During lunch, Adrien introduce Marinette to the two kids from the future, who seemed to be sharing an inside joke. When school ended, Emma and Hugo decided to nap before patrol while Adrien finished up homework. When he was finished he decided to call Ladybug to relay her the information he had gotten from the time travelers since they were still asleep. He transformed and made his way to his roof to call Ladybug. After he had finished, he decided to ask Ladybug once more about their identities.

"M'Lady, can we tell each other our identities?" Chat asked. There was silence at the other end of the line. "I know in the past you didn't want us to know each other's identities but I need to tell my girlfriend. I just don't feel it's right to show her when we have been partners for so long. I feel it's only fair that I show you first-"

" _Chat! Calm down. I've been thinking the same thing. I want to tell my boyfriend but I knew you also wanted to know who I am and you're my partner. It's only fair. We'll show each other tonight after patrol,"_ Ladybug replied. Chat let out a sigh of relief as they both said that they would see each other later that night. Chat went back into his room and de-transformed. Patrol wasn't for another couple hours so he decided to text Marinette for a little bit while Hugo and Emma finish their nap.

 **Hey cutie pie. -A**

 _What's up, handsome;) -M_

 **I have a surprise for the next time I see you**

 _What is it?_

 **It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?**

They continued to talk until it was time for patrol. Arien woke Emma and Hugo so they could all transform and go. They had made it to the Eiffel Tower before Ladybug this time so they decided to talk.

"So when are you going to tell Lady your identities?" Bee asked, lightly jumping with excitement.

"Hopefully after patrol tonight," Chat answered.

"That's good. At least it'll be easier to protect each other that way," Turtle added. Chat gave him a confused look. "Where we come from, the whole city knows your identities already."

"So you're saying Master Time can attack us in our civilian lives?" Ladybug asks as she comes up to the trio. They all turn to stare at her quiet entrance. Bee nodded as an answer to her question. Ladybug was about to go off on a rant but was stopped by a scream in the distance. They all dashed off towards the scream and found Master Time causing havoc again. The fight began once again but the moment Master Time realized that he was outnumbered and knew he was going to lose, he escaped through one of his portals again. Tired, they all decided to go home and figure it all out during their next patrol. Everyone crashed when they returned and de-transformed after feeding their Kwamis.

The next day at school, Emma and Hugo followed Adrien to school again. They were all in their seats and we're paying attention to the teacher when Master Time attacked the school. The four Miraculous holders dashed in different directions in order to transform. Marinette and Adrien didn't quite make it and both were cornered by time and another Akuma, no doubt his temporary partner. This Akuma seemed to like cages and put both of them into a cage together and hung it from the high ceiling of the classroom. Thankfully, all the students had managed to get out of the class. Even Nino was able to drag Alya out of the classroom. Marinette and Adrien try to pick the lock but it was no use. Minutes later, Bee came in to help them out because her brother was currently trying to get everyone else out. Lock Smith, the new Akuma, opened the cage and pulled Marinette out, much to Adrien's protest, before locking the cage again so Adrien couldn't get out.

"End your fighting Queen Bee!" Master Time shouts, Marinette still in the Lock Smith's grasp. Adrien noticed Bee's hesitance when she saw Marinette in the grip of the Akuma. Master Time nodded towards Lock Smith and the cage-like Akuma instantly made a cage go around the bluenette's torso like a corset. With a snap of his fingers, the Lock Smith made the cage around Marinette began to squeeze her and made it difficult for her to properly breath. Two cries of pain accompanied Marinette. On was Bee and the other was Turtle. Adrien couldn't handle it anymore and transformed right then and there and used cataclysm to destroy the cage he was in before he ran to Marinette and quickly tore apart the cage that was around her. Turtle came in only moments later and helped his sister up.

"You're Chat Noir," Marinette breathed out. Chat gave her a sad look.

"Sorry, princess. I really wanted to tell you sooner," Chat whispered to her.

"We definitely should have told each other sooner," Marinette laughed out as she pulled a confused Chat into a hug.

"WATCH OUT!" Turtle cries as he pulls his shield out and stands between them and one of Master Time's bombs.

"Right!"Marinette says, letting go of Chat and facing the fight. "Tikki!" The red and black Kwami flies out of her purse and hovers next to Marinette. "Spots On!" Chat watched as a Marinette became Ladybug right before his very eyes. The fight went on and both Akumas were eventually defeated. Bee had cleansed Master Time's Akuma while Ladybug had cleansed Lock Smith. The red heroine held onto the police cuffs that had been used to tie the two Akumas together during the battle.

"I guess this is goodbye," Chat said sadly. He had to leave the battle to recharge before he had to return.

"It's not like you'll never see me and my twin again," Turtle said with a smirk. Lady and Chat looked at them with shock as Bee giggles and de-transforms with Turtle following suit.

"Twins?" Chat asked. "Then that means-"

"Yep! _Bee_ lieve it or not, but you two are together in the future," Emma says with a giggle. "Now give us a Miraculous Ladybug because I miss home." Hugo chuckled at his twin's enthusiasm.

"Louis is probably freaking out as to where we've been for the past two days," Hugo said through his chuckle. They all said their final goodbyes before Ladybug sent her Lucky Charm into the air. Master Time and the twins disappeared into a wave of ladybugs along with all the damage that had been caused over the last couple of days. Years later, before Marinette and Adrien told their kids that they were Ladybug and Chat Noir, they would tell them a bedtime story about a couple of heroes and some time travelers.

 **Hey! So I found this right before I started working on the special chapter (By the way, two reviews left until the special!). It wasn't on my list but I had remembered it and how it was originally going to be my first Miraculous story before I came up with the reveals. It was originally going to be a chapter story but I figured I would just fix it up and make it a one-shot. This ended up being my longest chapter so far by just a couple hundred words. I know some of you out there don't like OOCs but it was kind of required since they are kids from the future. I hope none of you mind too much. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll back to working on the special chapter now!**


	12. CharmFlirt

**Charm**

"Come on Kid!" Plagg whines. The Cat kwami had been trying to get his chosen to wear the bracelet he had gotten from Marinette for several weeks now now. He was tired of seeing the two teens dance around each other constantly and he wanted to see his girlfriend again without having to sneak around too.

"Fine Plagg! I need to give it back to her anyways. Now get in my bag before I'm late," Adrien scolds. Plagg went into Adrien's bag as the model put the bracelet on his wrist and then the blonde took off for the car. He began looking for Marinette when he arrived at school but couldn't find her. He asked Alya after greeting his best friend. The blogger told his that the bluenette was probably going to be late again since she hadn't answered her phone at all. Said girl did arrive almost an hour late and was immediately busy with getting caught up. He couldn't help but ogle at her outfit, which was a simple black dress with green paw prints all over it. She didn't have her hair in its usual twin ponytails, instead her hair was flowing down onto her shoulders. Adrien decided to give the bracelet to her after class since he didn't think he'd be able to focus on giving her the bracelet back while the teacher was doing her job. That ended up not happening because Alya practically dragged the girl off before Adrien could get to her. So he opted for giving it to her before she left for lunch. Of course when lunchtime came around, Marinette was held back by the principal to discuss her monthly duties as class rep. So he decided he would give it to her after lunch. That idea soon failed because he found out he had an emergency photoshoot that would take up the rest of the day. Apparently one of his photographer's assistants didn't develop the film correctly and ruined all the photos. When he returned home for dinner, he was pleased to know that he wouldn't have to worry about another photo shoot for a week.

"So you weren't able to give her the beads back?" Plagg asked when he and his chosen finally returned to Adrien's bedroom. The blond groaned before sitting at his desk to finish his homework before patrol. Half way through his work, Adrien fed Plagg a wedge of Camembert before returning to his work and completely forgetting about the bracelet around his wrist. When he was finished with his work, he stretched before calling Plagg and transforming. Chat jumped from roof to roof in order to reach the Eiffel Tower for patrol. He saw Ladybug already there and tried to sneak up behind her and hug her. Just as he was about to wrap his arms around her, she ducked out of the way and on the other side of the platform. He looked from his arms to where she had suddenly moved. He could see the slight smile she was trying to suppress. 'So she wants to play tag, huh?' Chat thought to himself as a giant smile made it's way onto his face. This was normal between the two. When they felt like they were in a more playful mood, they would end up chasing each other around the city instead of actually patrolly. This playful night was no different from those nights.

"You need to be faster than that, chaton!" Ladybug called back to him. The chase went on until they had run around the whole city once and then Chat caught up behind her and held onto her middle from behind and hugged her. Both were laughing hard until Ladybug spoke again. "Ow! Chat let go!" The cat hero did and looked at his lady with concern. "What's on your wrist? It was digging into me," Ladybug asked, turning around to look at her partner's wrist. It was then Chat remembered the bracelet again. Ladybug seemed to freeze in her spot when she saw the beads on the pink string around her partner's wrist. Chat decided to gloat about his friend to try to get Ladybug jealous.

"Oh! This little thing?" Chat held up his wrist and Lady's eyes followed the accessory with her eyes. "A friend gave it to me when she kept beating me at Mega Strike." From Chat's point of view, Ladybug didn't seem to respond to this and so decided to state why he was wearing it. "I was actually trying to give it back to her all day today but she just kept getting busy with something every single time. Her outfit today was also distracting. Cute, but distracting. She should wear her hair down more often." The cat hero noticed her suddenly pale complexion before it switches to bright red. She then proceeded to collapse. Surprised and worried by her reaction, Chat quickly caught her and slowly lowered her to the ground so she wouldn't hurt herself from the fall. "What just happened?! What did I do?! What should I do now?!" Chat asked in a panic to no one in particular.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Marinette! Wake up! You're going to be late for school again," Tikki's sweet voice penetrated Marinette's foggy mind. The bluenette looked at her phone and noticed the many calls from Alya before she shrieked at the time. She quickly got ready, not paying attention to what she had put on or bothering to put her hair up, and grabbed her purse as her kwami floated in there. She said a quick goodbye to her parents before dashing off to school. She was definitely late. Thankfully Alya was able to help catch her up after she sat in her seat. When Marinette had calmed down some, she began to stare at her crush and noticed her lucky charm bracelet around his wrist. Her smile grew and Alya noticed. The rest of class went as normal. When the class ended, Alya grabbed her and quickly dragged the bluenette out of the classroom.

"Girl! Adrien was looking for you before school!" Alya almost squealed out. Marinette did squeal at this fact.

"Really?! I wonder why?"

"I bet he is planning to ask you out," Alya said with a sly smile. "But until he does, why were you smiling differently at him earlier?" Marinette blushed. Of course her friend would notice the difference in a smile.

"Remember the game tournament?" Alya nodded at her. "Well, when Adrien came over to practice with me, he was getting down about me winning. So I gave him my lucky charm bracelet and he wore it today!" Marinette squealed as she and Alya began walking to their next class.

"See! That just proves that he wants to ask you out!" Alya cheers, making the bluenette laugh. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Hey Alya? Why did you drag me away from Adrien right when class ended?" Marinette asked.

"I wanted to see him get frustrated," Alya said with a laugh. Marinette giggled at her friend's antics as they reach their next class. When lunch rolled around, Marinette left to go find Adrien to see why he was looking for her that morning. She found him waiting there by the front of the school and was about to go over to him when the principal stopped her to discuss decorations for the upcoming dance. When she was done talking to him, she saw that Adrien had already left. She wanted to try to find him after lunch but Nino told her and Alya that the blond had a photoshoot to go to. She planned to visit the photo shoot after school but she had so much homework to do, she ended up not finishing it until just before her patrol with her partner. She put her hair up in their usual twin ponytails and transformed before heading off to their meeting place. She hoped that he was in a playful mood today because she could really use a good laugh to get her mind off of today. She heard a soft thump from behind her as her partner finally arrived. She knew he was purposely trying to be quiet so he could try to hug her from behind. So just as he was about to wrap his arms around her, she dodged and moved to the side, trying everything she can to keep from smiling. He stared at her for a bit before he gave chase.

"You need to be faster than that, chaton!" Ladybug called back to him when she noticed he was lagging behind. The chase went on until they had run around the whole city once and then Chat caught up behind her and held onto her middle from behind and hugged her. Both were laughing hard until Ladybug felt something digging into her middle. "Ow! Chat let go!" The cat hero did and looked at his lady with concern. "What's on your wrist? It was digging into me," Ladybug asked, turning around to look at her partner's wrist and rubbing her middle. chat seem to lighten up at the reminder of what was on his wrist while Ladybug seemed to freeze in her spot. She saw the beads on the pink string around her partner's wrist. The same one that was on her crush's wrist. Lady did her best to refocus on his words.

"Oh! This little thing?" Chat held up his wrist and Lady's eyes followed the accessory with her eyes. "A friend gave it to me when she kept beating me at Mega Strike." Ladybug was internally freaking out, trying to comprehend the fact that she has been fighting beside her crush this entire time. "I was actually trying to give it back to her all day today but she just kept getting busy with something every single time. Her outfit today was also distracting. Cute, but distracting. She should wear her hair down more often." Ladybug felt her face drain when she finally process the information before she blushed at his compliment. She then proceeded to collapse. As the rest of the world fades away into darkness, Ladybug felt warm arms wrapped around her and a panicked voice in the distance. When she wakes up later, and after she's calmed down, Ladybug decided to have a talk with her partner.

 **Flirt**

They had been partners for a couple years now and still had yet to reveal each other's identities. Ladybug did her best to purposely not think about who was under Chat's black mask, but she did have an idea as to who it could be. Alya did show her the photo shopped picture of Adrien and it still hasn't left the back of her mind. She wasn't ready to confirm her suspicions. She has been considering revealing their identities to each other but she never feels like she is ready. She noticed Chat's flirting had ebbed away just a little bit and felt comfortable enough to slightly flirt back. She keeps denying that it really is just because she was falling for her cat partner.

Chat, on the other hand, has been ready the moment he met his lady. He had been looking for clues about his lady all over the place. He still didn't know who she was, but he was positive that she went to his school. Not only because of the history book, which was a huge clue, but also because of how quickly she showed up with the Horificator Akuma. He still hasn't put all the pieces together. However, he did start to take more notice in one of his classmates the more she became confident during class. He denied it for a while, but eventually accepted the fact that he was slowly admiring his blue haired friend as more than a friend.

As the days went by, the two would become closer in both their civilian forms and their alter egos. Their patrols became a time where they could spend more time together. Their conversations at school were calming and would occasionally hold a hint of flirtation in it. Thinking that her crush could also be her partner gave the bluenette enough courage to talk to her crush without stuttering as much as before.

"So where are we going for lunch?" Adrien asked his friends as the bell rings for the end of class.

"OH! There's this new cafe not too far away," Alya suggested.

"That sounds great!" Marinette agreed. The four decided to begin to walk out of the school and followed Alya to the cafe after they all agreed to the cafe. Alya and Nino held hands and walked in front of their best friends while talking about random things (*cough*Ladyblog*cough*). Marinette and Adrien were just making small talk and teasing each other throughout most of the walk.

"So, I've heard that there are a lot of guys who like you, Mari!" Adrien teased. "Got sights on any particular one?" Adrien asked, making Marinette hum in thought. Should she tell him or not?

"Yes," she answered. Adrien's eyes widened.

"What!?" Alya and Nino turned back to their friends at the sound of Adrien's voice.

"Hey, what's going on, dudes?" Nino asks them. Marinette giggles at Adrien's reaction and skips into the cafe, pulling Alya away from her boyfriend so they could talk. Adrien just stared at his princess as she walked away with her best friend, still giggling. "You okay, dude?"

"Do you know who Marinette likes? Who is he? Is he good enough for her? I don't think he's good enough if he hasn't asked her out yet," Adrien complained as they finally followed the girls in. It took everything the DJ had just to stifle his laughter. Adrien tried to get Marinette to tell him who it was for the rest of lunch. She finally gave him a small tidbit right before class started again.

"No, I'm not going to tell you but I will say he's the cat's meow," Marinette said with a wink to the blond. To say the least, Alya and Nino were having a field day with this. This only seemed to grow the model's frustration. Thankfully he was able to calm down considerably at the thought that he still has a chance with his lady. When school ended, Adrien was whisked off to another photoshoot before he was finally allowed to go home. When he reached his room, he fed Plagg and started on his homework so he wouldn't have to worry about it after patrol. He was able to finish and went onto his computer to look up pick up lines to use on his lady and his princess. He found a baker's pick up line to use on his princess and wrote it down so he wouldn't forget it for tomorrow.

Meanwhile, with Marinette, the young bluenette was talking to her Kwami, who was eating a triple chocolate chip cookie, about whether she should reveal her identity to her partner and prove her suspicions that he could also be her school crush. Ultimately, it came down to whether Marinette was ready yet, which she claimed she wasn't. She was worried he wouldn't like her anymore once he found out. Or that he isn't who she thought he was. Or that he would be disappointed that it was her. Basically it was all self doubt when it came down to revealing her identity to him.

"Don't worry, Marinette. You will know when the time is right to show him," Tikki encouraged her chosen. The bluenette nodded in agreement before taking a deep breath and transforming. What Tikki didn't tell her charge, was that Plagg was going to trick his chosen to say the wrong pick up line. Ladybug and Chat Noir met at the Eiffel Tower as they normally did before they started patrol. They greeted each other before racing across the rooftops of Paris, Chat shouting out pick up lines at Lady.

"Are you kryptonite? Because I'm weak at the knees for you."

"Yoda one for me."

Each one was either greeted with a giggle, laugh, or groan.

"If I was a superhero, guess which one I'd be!" This one made Ladybug stop in her track. She was about to point out the fact that he was already a superhero but he interrupted her. "Your Man." Ladybug groaned and continued on with patrol. The pick up lines never stopped. Eventually patrol ended and the two heroes were able to sit and rest. Chat's antics never stopped until he had to pull out his list of lines. He skimmed over the list and noticed one he hadn't said yet. Without thinking, he automatically said the line. "Are your parents bakers? Because they sure made you a cutie… Pie…?" Ladybug had started to freak out. She was hyperventilating and talking faster than the cat hero could process. However, he was able to make out a few things.

"How do you know?! Did you follow me home!? YOU FOLLOWED ME, DIDN'T YOU?!" Those were the only things he was able to process. He then immediately began to reassure her that he did not follow her and that, that particular pick up line was supposed to be for one of his friends at school. With that said, they called it a night and made their way home. Before he didn't get very far before he realized that she had basically confirmed that his lady does live in a bakery. And he only knows one person at his school who lives at a bakery. Everything began to click and he got super excited. That next morning, he found Marinette on time, talking to Alya, and making her way to her first class.

"MARINETTE!" Adrien shouts, making the poor girl jump before turning around to look at who called her.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette asked, still slightly startled.

"It's you!" He shouts as he picks her up in a hug and runs away with her, leaving a confused Alya behind. He wasn't going to hold in his realization any longer than he had to.

"DON'T YOU DARE MAKE HER LATE AGRESTE!" Alya shouts after him, whether he heard, she had no clue.

 **Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating faster! I completely blame it on my sister. She got sick and then gave it to me. Then we were also renovating a trailer this week. And we ended up cleaning like crazy today. This week was busier that I would've liked but oh well. At least I was finally able to update. I did get over 50 reviews before I could post this up. I'm so glad you all have liked this so much!**

 **Okay, so a guest asked about the names Cyril and Viviane in the last chapters. Yes, they were the original names I was going to go with before I remembered that Marinette had already picked out her kids' names in the first episode with Stormy Weather. Hopefully I fixed it correctly.**

 **I also got another review from another guest, which I can't find now, and they asked if Louis became a holder too. My answer is yes. My thought is that Gabriel retired being Hawkmoth after Ladybug and Chat Noir fought him and so Louis ended up with that Miraculous. Alya would've gotten the fox one and Nino ended up with the Peacock one.**

 **mayuralover: Of course I didn't make their kids the next Ladybug and Chat Noir, that's too cliche! Besides, it was slightly easier to find bee puns.**

 **Anyways! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, hopefully I'll be able to update more once I finally beat this dumb sickness. I hoped you all enjoyed! I'm sorry I couldn't make these any longer! Let me know what you all think!**


	13. Poem

**Poem**

Ladybug released the, now, purified butterfly ing to air with her signature "Bye bye little butterfly" and "miraculous Ladybug". Kim returned to himself after being freed from becoming Dark Cupid. The two heroes then proceeded with their fist bump ritual before Ladybug's earrings beeped, warning her about her detransformation. The red heroine began to run to hide when her partner stopped her.

"Wait! Ladybug! I gotta tell you something," Chat said, wanting to tell her his feelings. She stopped running when she heard her partner and turned to look at him, thinking it was going to be about the kiss.

"Look, the kiss… I had to break the spell or-"

"What? A kiss? What kiss? No," he decided he would come back to that later. "I just wanted to say-" He was interrupted by his ring beeping.

"Look out, Chat Noir. Your ring is flashing." Chat glared at his ring (and Plagg) for interrupting his confession.

"Your's too," he said, pointing at Ladybug. She laughed, arms crossed.

"We're about to turn into pumpkins. And personally, I'd rather not see that." She goes to run again but Chat dashes forward and grabs her wrist. "Chat," Ladybug scolds.

"Your hair is as dark as night, your pretty blue-bell eyes." Ladybug froze and stared at her partner in disbelief. She recognized those words. "I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Everyday we see each other, I hope that you'll be mine. Together our love could be so true. Please, will you be my Valentine?" She couldn't think straight. Those were the words in Adrien's poem, yet Chat Noir use those exact words just now. She couldn't process it. He was Adrien and she knew it. Her poem. It was a reply to his. She needs to reply to him. She is about to turn back.

"I already replied to you," Ladybug whispered. "Although I didn't realize it at the time." Chat gave her a confused look. She will have to explain more later. With that settled in her mind, she dashed away and moments later, he did too.

"What do you think she meant, Plagg?" Adrien asked his kwami after de-transforming. The kwami shrugged and whined about wanting more cheese. Meanwhile, Marinette was just around the corner of the mailbox.

"Are you sure about this, Marinette?" Tikki asked from inside her purse.

"Yes, and then I can tell him in class tomorrow," Marinette said. "It isn't fair that I found out who he is and he still doesn't know who I am."

"What about Alya? Won't she find it weird that you're not stuttering in front of him all of a sudden?"

"Probably but I'll figure it out," the bluenette answered as she began to walk home.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Marinette was able to make it to school early for once and noticed Adrien in a good mood. He had found and read her card. He knew what Ladybug had meant now and he had realized that she now knew his identity. She was sure that he had also realized that she had answered him before he even told her in person. Adrien, Marinette, Nathaniel, Juleka, and Rose were the only ones in the class at that particular moment. Rose was busy telling Juleka about all the Valentines she had gotten and given away and Nathaniel was either sleeping or drawing. Marinette couldn't tell which. The bluenette thought this was the perfect time to say her reply to him, especially since Marinette got a lecture from Alya yesterday about whether she signed her name or not. Marinette still didn't remember whether she did or not.

"Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green." Adrien seemed to stiffen from what Marinette could see, showing that she had his attention. "I look at you and wonder, your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true." Adrien finally turned to look at her, recognition of both the poem and girl behind him shining through his eyes. "Together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." Adrien opened and closed his mouth, wanting to say something but not able to form the words. Marinette decided to tease him a little bit. "Bug got your tongue, Chaton?" Marinette giggled when his face turned red. Alya walked through the door in that moment and greeted the bluenette.

"Hey girl! Did you remember whether or not you signed that card yet?" Alya asked, waving at her friend. The ombre haired reporter noticed Adrien's stare locked on Marinette and decided she would investigate him after class. Throughout all of class, Adrien had troubles paying attention to the lesson when his lady was RIGHT BEHIND HIM! Not only that, but she KNEW it was driving him crazy. He could hear her muffled giggles every time the teacher called on him when he was most distracted. The bell to class ended and Marinette raced out of the room before he had a chance to stop her. The rest of the week went like that too. Either she was talking to other classmates or she was rushing away from the blond. He knew she was doing this on purpose too! How? She started wearing cuter clothes to school that she based off of him. Chat Noir sundress. Chat Noir Sweater. One day she even wore a headband with cat ears on it with another Chat Noir dress. He KNEW she was trying everything she could to drive him crazy. SHE EVEN CONFIRMED IT DURING ONE OF THEIR AKUMA BATTLES! After a week of her avoiding him, which Alya and Nino found funny, Adrien finally got tired of it. As soon as the bell rang for lunch, he was ready. Marinette tried to dash out of the classroom again but the blond model grabbed her hand and stopped her before she could get away again.

"Not so fast, M'Lady," Adrien said, standing from his seat and slowly pulling her closer. She didn't resist him, only smirked at him. All he planned was to finally catch her and talk to her but know that he had her, he didn't know what to say. Neither heroes realized the entire class, even the teacher, were watching to see what he was going to do. Chloe expected Adrien to make fun of Marinette but everyone else wanted to see them finally get together. Even Sabrina secretly wanted them to get together. It was silent for several minutes before someone finally said something to break the silence.

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY AGRESTE!" Everyone turned to look at Max with surprise. "What? Just because I like numbers, math, and video games doesn't mean I'm not into romance too. Besides, it is easy to see how much they both like each other. Adrien was pouting when Marinette would teasingly avoid him and she would only do that to get his attention." Everyone turned back to the couple at the front. Marinette was giggling at Adrien's pout before the blond made a huge smile appear on his face.

"You know, Max did just give me orders," Adrien said to Marinette, making her look back to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Adrien, what are yo-" Marinette was interrupted by Adrien's lips on her's. The entire class, with the exception of Chloe (who elbowed Sabrina), cheered for their friends.

 **Hey! Back with another chapter! Yes, thank you, I am feeling better today! WooHoo! This was the Dark Cupid Alternate Ending, in case I was horrible at making that clear. I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you all think please! Also, the next one will be a Scarf reveal.**

 **I don't think I've mentioned this before, I know I have in other stories of mine, but if you have a request on something you would like me to write in this series, let me know. I am always open to suggestions and requests!**

 **One more thing before I let you all go! Updates might be a bit slow because my dad has been using my laptop to color in pictures for a comic book that he is getting paid for. Since this is happening, I will mostly be writing from my iPad, which I'm slower at typing at than my laptop. I will try to write more but since I have to type on my iPad, it will be slower.**

 **Anyways, I hoped you all liked this chapter! Let me know if you guys liked it and I'll try to update again soon.**


	14. Story

**Story**

"Hey Tikki/Plagg?" Marinette and Adrien asked in their individual homes, taking a break from their studies and looking at their kwamis. Tikki hummed in response from where she sat on top of the bluenette's computer, eating a cookie, while Plagg just continued to eat his cheese on Adrien's bed, much to the boy's disliking.

"Since I have a Kwami, does that mean Chat does too?" Marinette asked. Tikki stared at the girl, wondering whether or not to tell the bluenette about the story from long ago.

"Yes…" Tikki says slowly.

"Why do you care, kid?" Plagg asked his chosen.

"Well, it kind of just popped into my head that she could have a kwami too," Adrien explained. "And a few other things have been running through my head too. Like…"

"Where did you guys come from? Were you born or made somehow?" Marinette asked. "Have you and Chat's kwami ever gotten along? There is just so much that I don't know about you still." Tikki and Plagg both placed their food down and thought. To tell the story of the past or not to. To tell them would lead to them find out their identities. To not, would leave the child more confused than ever.

"Would you be willing to find out your partner's identity?" Both kwamis asked. Both heroes hesitated. Adrien worried that his Lady would be mad at him for finding out behind his back while Marinette was more worried about her kitty being disappointed in her being just Marinette.

"Y-yes," Marinette answered, hesitantly. "But… Only if Chat is okay with it."

"Only if Ladybug was okay with it," Adrien said, looking down. Both teens went back to finishing their homework and going to bed for the rest of the night. The next day, Marinette barely made it to class on time. Tikki and Plagg snuck out of their chosens' bags as soon as everyone was distracted and hid under Adrien's bench as they began to talk about the events of last night. They agreed to tell them the story that started it all. They also agreed to rename everyone so that they had the names of their future reincarnations.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tikki asked her master.

"Yes and no. I'm more nervous about Chat finding out my identity than anything else," Marinette said. Tikki had explained that the name have changed from the originals to compensate for the reincarnations and that Chat had asked the same questions she did the night before.

"She was really okay with this?" Adrien asked his kwami after returning from dinner.

"Yeah. Big deal." Plagg said. "It just means I have to tell the whole thing." The black cat stuck his tongue out. "And there's kissing in it too." Marinette and Adrien both got comfortable in their beds and waited for their kwamis to start the story.

"Long ago, back in the times of kings and queens, a time when magic was more free roaming, there was a girl. She looked like a simple country girl with short midnight hair. She always wore red and black, despite her low class. Apart from her attire, she looked like a normal farm girl. However, that was not the case. She was a powerful witch called Ladybug that brought good fortune to everyone who came to her, but you cannot have good fortune without misfortune and no witch can be without a familiar. She grew up with a black cat that she named Chat Noir when she was very young. When she came of age, many suitors began to come to her door. None she fancied and thus turned their eyes to others who they were truly meant for. More and more suitors wished to try to win over her affections because she had lived by herself for so long. Until she finally had enough of it. After closing her shop one night, she decided to perform one last spell for the day. By morning, Chat Noir had become humanized and he began to protect his lady from other males who wished to marry her. After several weeks, the males finally backed off and Chat began to help Ladybug around on the farm."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Kitty! Bring in more lavender and basil!" Ladybug asked from her kitchen window. Chat, who still had his cat ears and a black tail, popped up from the garden just under the window with a small basket in his hands filled with lavender and basil and surprising Ladybug. She never called him Chat after turning him humanoid, only kitty

"As you wish, M'Lady," Chat said, handing her the basket before running off to attend another part of the farm to work. He wore a loose white shirt with black pants and dark shoes.

Kitty, bring in some corn for dinner.

Kitty, go fill these buckets with water.

Kitty, don't forget to dust the crops so that the front won't kill the plants.

For three years it went like that and for three years Ladybug heard him say the same thing over and over again.

As you wish, M'Lady.

One day Ladybug saw something in Chat's eyes that she never noticed before. Every time he said those words, she noticed a familiar feeling in his eyes. It took her three days to figure out that it was love. She had seen it before in the eyes of her suitors when they would try to woo her in the past. What surprised her was the fact that she returned his feelings.

"Kitty," Ladybug called when he came in the hut to bring firewood into the house. After setting the wood down, he walked over to her until he was only a few feet away from her. "Bring me that pitcher," she told him, looking at a pitcher that was hanging near her head. He walked over so that he was only a few inches away, their eyes locked on each other as he grabs the pan and places it on the counter behind her. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him.

"As you wish, M'Lady," he whispered. Before they could move any closer, Chat left to tend the farm again. Several weeks later, Chat Noir and Ladybug got together but couldn't wed. Many of the preachers there knew that Chat was originally a cat and that Ladybug was a witch. They didn't approve the marriage and refused to marry the two. So Chat packed his few belongings and got ready to leave to search for a preacher to wed them.

"Don't go. I fear I will never see you again," Ladybug said while on the verge of tears. Chat kissed her forehead.

"Of course you will, M'Lady," Chat reassured. "Hear this now: I will always come back for you. This is true love, you think this happens every day?" With that, they kissed. A month after his departure, Ladybug got news that his ship was taken over by the Dread Pirate Roberts, a pirate that never had survivors and never took prisoner. For days, Ladybug did not eat nor sleep. She never opened her shop again and all she did was sit by the window and stare at the scenery. Promising herself to never love again. Five years passed and Prince Nathaniel found Ladybug and took her from her home to marry her. His advisor, Hawkmoth, had suggested that a powerful witch such as Ladybug would be perfect for the kingdom that was just healing from an unexpected attack from an unknown witch. In the palace courtyard, where many citizens were gathered, Prince Nathaniel stood atop one of the towers to make an announcement with Hawkmoth by his side.

"My people... a month from now, our country will have its five hundredth anniversary. On that sundown I shall marry a powerful witch as a way to make peace with many witches within this country," Nathaniel says over the crowd. "Many of you have met her before. Please welcome my fiance, Princess Ladybug." Ladybug stepped into the courtyard as everyone there begins to bow and glanced at the crowd before turning her gaze to the prince.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Although the law gave the prince the right to choose his bride, Ladybug did not love him," Plagg explained.

"Why didn't she just whisk herself away?" Marinette and Adrien asked their kwamisi.

"Because she was consumed by emptiness. She deeply loved Chat," Tikki explained to her chosen. "Just she did find joy. Although it may not have been one she took often, she did enjoy her horse back rides away from the castle.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Ladybug rode her horse out to the neighboring woods. The sun was starting to set and she knew she would have to return soon.

"A word, my lady?" A voice asked, making the witch stop her horse. A blonde woman, Chloe, stood there alongside two men, Ivan and Max. "We are but poor lost circus performers," Chloe said. "Is there a village nearby?"

"There is nothing nearby; not for miles," Ladybug informed. She was about to offer directions when Chloe interrupted.

"Then there will be no one to hear you scream," Chloe said as Ivan stepped forward and pinched the back of Ladybug's neck, preventing her from screaming and knocking her unconscious in the process. Chloe ripped a piece of clothing and placed it back on the horse before making the creature leave for the palace.

"What is it that you are ripping?" Max asked.

"It's the emblem of one of the most powerful witches in the exiled land of Guilder," Chloe explained.

"Who's Guilder?" Ivan asked.

"The land across the sea, the sworn enemy of Florin. When the prince sees this on his fiancée's horse, he will go searching for her only to find her dead on Guilder's border."

"You never said anything about killing anyone," Ivan complained. They brought her to their boat and began to sail away.

"I hired you pathetic buffoons to help me start a war!" Chloe raged.

"I just don't think it's right to kill an innocent girl," Ivan countered.

"Am I going mad or did the word THINK come out of your mouth? I'm the brains here! You're just some muscle I picked up from a dying circus!"

'I agree with Ivan,' Max thought. He would have spoken it but then she would have gone on a tangent again and he didn't feel like listening to it again. When Chloe was on the other side of the boat, Max spoke up to Ivan. "That Chloe, she can fuss." Ivan looked over to his friend, a playful glimmer in his eyes as he began to think.

"Fuss… fuss… I think she likes to scream at us."

"Probably she means no harm."

"She's really very short on charm."

"Oh, you've got a great gift for rhyme," Max praises, not noticing that either of them had slowly gotten louder or that Chloe was now closer to them.

"Yes," Ivan agreed. "Some of the time."

"Enough of that!" Chloe shrieks as the two try to muffle their laughter.

"Ivan," Max called as he walks to the back of the boat to steer. "Are there rocks ahead?"

"If there are, we'll all be dead!" Ivan answered.

"No more rhymes, I mean it!" Chloe shouts, becoming more frustrated.

"Anybody want a peanut?" Ivan asked. Chloe's screams echoed for miles as the boys held in their laughter. They sail for hours on end and even during the night. Ivan was guarding the princess's body, Max was at the helm, and Chloe sat motionless as she calculated the events to come in her head. No one seemed to notice the twitch of Ladybug's eye as she began to slowly wake up.

"We'll reach the cliffs by dawn," Chloe tells Max. The boy turns to look behind them. Again. Chloe had noticed him doing that every now and then for a while now. "Why are you doing that?"

"Just making sure no one is following us," Max said.

"That would be inconceivable," Chloe said, waving her hand at the notion.

"Despite what you think, you will be caught. And when you are, the prince will see to it that you all are jailed," Ladybug said, finally announcing her alertness.

"Would should be more worried about your own neck, princess," Chloe sneers. The blond notices Max turning again. "Stop doing that," Chloe says with annoyance. "We can all relax, it's almost over-"

"You're sure nobody's following us?" Max asks.

"I've already told you, it would be absolutely, totally, and in all ways, inconceivable. No one in Guilder knows what we've done and no one in Florin could have gotten here so fast." Chloe begins to laugh but stops as another thought crosses her mind. "Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"No reason really," Max said with a shrug. "It's just, I happened to look behind us and saw something there." The three thieves rush to the back of the boat to see, leaving the princess unguarded. At first they don't see anything but then the moon slowly comes out and the three can see a boat in the distance. It was still a good ways off but it was rapidly approaching.

"Must be some idiot fisherman on a night cruise in eel infested waters," Chloe said, mostly to reassure herself. They suddenly hear a splash near their boat and turn to see that Ladybug had dived into the water as an attempt to get away from her captors. Chloe ordered the two men to go after her but Max didn't know how to swim and Ivan only knew how to dog paddle. So she ordered them to get the boat closer to Ladybug. The young witch suddenly stops her swimming when she begins to hear a high pitch shrieking sound that was much higher than Chloe's shrieks. "Do you know what that sound is, highness? Those are the Shrieking Eels- if you doubt me, just wait. They always grow louder when they're about to feed on human flesh." The shrieking was growing louder and she would have used her magic to defend herself but she had learned soon after Chat Noir left that her magic wasn't as strong without him and since she hadn't practiced her magic for so long, her powers were almost nonexistent. "If you swim back now, I promise, no harm will come to you. I doubt you'd get such an offer from the eels." The young witch didn't give a reply as fear began to set in as the eels grew ever so closer. The eels come closer to her, one with it's mouth wide open.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Chill out, kid. The eels don't get her," Plagg says, interrupting the story. Adrien gave him a confused look. "The eels don't get her. I'm explaining to you because you look nervous." Adrien then noticed that he was gripping his computer chair's arm rests a little too tightly. "I think this is a good place to-"

"Don't stop!" Adrien complains, he wanted to find out who his lady was.

"Okay, okay. Relax kid," Plagg says with amusement before thinking about where he left off.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

The young witch didn't give a reply as fear began to set in as the eels grew ever so closer. The eels come closer to her, one with it's mouth wide open. Suddenly, a strong arm comes down to knock the eel unconscious and grab the princess from the water. It was Ivan.

"Put her down already," Chloe complained as she grabbed rope to tie Ladybug's hands. Max looks behind them again.

"I think he's getting closer," Max states.

"He's no concern of ours, sail on," Chloe ordered, now grumpy. "I suppose you think you're so much more brave just because you tried to rescue yourself, huh?" She grumbles to Ladybug.

"Compared to some," Ladybug retorts back, adding some sass to her voice. Nothing eventful happened for the rest of the night and the boat made it to the cliffs by dawn. Max was finally able to properly see the boat following them and the man steering it. The boat was black and seemed to be flying across the water while the man steering the boat seemed to match the color scheme of his boat.

"Look!" Max says, bringing their attention to the boat behind them. "He's right on top of us. I wonder if her is using the same wind we are."

"He is no longer our concern," Chloe says dismissively. "See? The Cliffs of Insanity!" When they finally stepped off the ship, Chloe tied herself and Ladybug onto Ivan while Max held onto his back while the giant climbed the rope up the cliff. "Aren't I brilliant? Only Ivan, here, has the strength to climb the mountain like this! He'll have to sail for hours to try and find a way up," Chloe says proudly. By the time the man in black reaches the rope, Chloe and her group are already far ahead. However, this doesn't seem to stop the man in black as he practically races up the rope after them, only Max seems to notice.

"He's climbing the rope," Max deadpans. "And he's gaining on us."

"What?!" Chloe shrieks. The blonde starts beating beating Ivan's chest and he quickens his pace. After quite some time, Max notices that the man in black has cut a chunk out of Ivan's lead. "FASTER!" Chloe shouts.

"I thought I was going faster?" Ivan grumbles.

"Well he's gaining on us!" Chloe growls out.

"Well I'm carrying three people and he's only got himself." Chloe begins to beat Ivan's chest again, even though it really isn't doing much but hurt her own hand.

"No excuses! I'll just have to find myself a new giant after this," Chloe scolds.

"Don't say that, please," Ivan says, hurt at having to leave Max with the blonde monster alone. Getting tired, Ivan begins to slow down as the man in black seems to speed up. They were almost to the top, maybe a hundred or so feet left.

"Did I mention that your job is on the line?!" Chloe complains again. As soon as the four reach the top, Chloe hops off to begin to cut the rope. Max helps the princess to her feet while Ivan stands around, not knowing what to do. As soon as the rope was cut, it slithered over the edge, never to be seen again. Ivan, Max, and Ladybug all look over the edge and sees the man in black hanging onto the rocks of the cliff.

"He has very good arms," Ivan complements. Chloe joins them and looks over the edge and sees the man as well.

"He didn't fall? Impossible!" Chloe says, stomping her foot. Max gave her a skeptical look before returning his gaze to the man hanging and gasps.

"He's climbing!" Max shouts. The man was climbing up the rocks ever so slowly as to insure he had a good grip.

"Whoever he is, he's obviously seen up with the princess, and must therefore die," Chloe growls out. She then whirls on Ivan. "You, carry her." She then turns to Max. "We'll head straight for the Guilder frontier. Catch up when he's dead. If he falls, fine. If not, the sword." Chloe had pointed to the sword around his hip that he carried constantly. At her command, Max nods.

"I want to use my left hand," Max said.

"You know what a hurry we're in!" Chloe whine.

"If I use my right, it'll be over too quickly." Chloe just rolled her eyes and stormed off. Ivan made his way over to Max.

"You be careful. People in masks cannot be trusted," Ivan warned and Max nodded.

"I'm waiting!" Chloe shouts. Ivan quickly picks up Ladybug and follows Chloe. Max watches them leave before returning his gaze back to the man in black. He then backs away from the edge and begins to practice with his left hand until he becomes bored and checks on the man again. Out of boredom, Max begins to talk to the man.

"Hello there!" The man grunts after glancing up at him. "Slow going?"

"Look," the man said, irritated because Max was distracting him. "I don't mean to be rude, but this is not as easy as it looks. So I'd ap-purr-eciate it if you wouldn't distract me."

"Sorry."

"Thank you." Max steps away and begins to practice again. When he grew tired once more, he looked back over the edge.

"I do not suppose you could speed things up?"

"If you're in such a hurry, you could lower a rope, or a tree branch, or find something useful to do," the man in black was tired and was growing more and more frustrated.

"There is some rope up here that I could send down but I do not think you will accept my help since I am only waiting around to kill you," Max explained.

"That does put a damper on our relationship," the man said as he climbs another inch.

"But I promise I will not kill you until you reach the top."

"That's very comforting," the man in black says sarcastically. "But I'm afraid you'll just have to wait."

"I hate waiting. I could give you my word as a fencer."

"No good. I've known too many fencers, despite myself being one." The man in black just hangs there for a moment to gather his energy.

"You don't know any way you'll trust me?"

"Nothing comes to mind."

"I swear on the soul of my father, Domingo Kante, you will reach the top alive." The man in black stops and stares up at Max for a few seconds.

"Throw me the rope." Max does so and the man in black climbs up quickly. "Thank you." Max gives him a few minute to rest from the climb and dump out the rocks from his shoes. Max notices that the man wore a lot of leather on his outfit and a soundless bell around his neck.

"I do not mean to pry, but you don't by chance happen to have a purple butterfly brooch, do you?" Max asked. The man in black gave him a questioning look.

"Do you always begin your conversations this way?" The man in black asked. Max shook his head and began to explain.

"My father was killed by a man with a purple butterfly brooch. My father was a great swordmaker and when the man with the purple butterfly brooch appeared and requested a special sword, my father took the job. He constantly worked on it for a year until he was done," Max said, handing his sword to the man in black for inspection. The man in black was impressed. "The man with the purple butterfly brooch returned and demanded it, but at one tenth his promised price. Father refused and lost his life to the man with the purple butterfly brooch. I loved my father and so, out of anger, I challenged him to a duel. I was young at the time, only eleven, and failed. He left me with the sword and my father's corpse. When I became strong enough, I began to learn fencing. So the next time we meet, I will not fail. I will go up to him, raise my sword, and say: 'Hello, my name is Max Kante. You killed my father. Prepare to die.'"

"You've done nothing but study swordplay?"

"More pursuit than study, lately," Max informed, shrugging. "I haven't found him and it's been twenty years now. I'm losing confidence and I need to pay the bills. That's why I am working for Chloe. You'd be surprised at how little money vengeance can make." The man in black returned Max's sword and stands. Max noticed that the man in black carried a staff where a sword might hang and had a black tail swinging behind him. "You have a tail?" Max asked, skeptically. The man in black turned to look at his tail.

"Why does everyone ask about the tail?" The man in black mumbled. "I was born with it. Most don't usually notice it," the man in black said. "I was born with it. I was originally a cat, you know. But that was before M'Lady changed me."

"So you work for a witch?" Max questioned.

"No, I am in love with my witch. I was her familiar before she changed me. I left her in order to find a preacher to wed us." The man in black's wistful face turns into confusion and anger as he continues. "However, she now seems to be marrying another and I do not understand why." Chat then stretches and pulls out his staff.

"Are you ready, then?" Max asked, referring to the battle ahead.

"Whether I am or not, you've been more than fair."

"You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you."

"You seem a decent fellow. I hate to die." And so the battle began. The two fought, the man in black using his staff as a sword, all across the ruins. It started off as a tease but quickly grew to an actual battle. The two bantered, talking about different techniques, and the man in black was using his left hand to fight. The two seem to fly across the ruins as the battle raged on, bantering here and there. The battle continued and the two eventually switched the hands their weapons were in before the battle intensifies.

"Who are you?"

"Just a familiar wanting to return to his witch."

"I must know my opponent's name," Max insisted.

"Get used to disappointment."

"Okay." The war between the two rages on until the man in black finally knocks the sword out of Max's hand, making him fall to his knees with exhaustion.

"I won't kill you," the man in black says. "I believe you'll find your murder one day. However, I can't have you following me either." With that, the man in black knocked Max out with his staff. "Please understand, I hold you in the highest respect." He then ran after Ivan, Chloe, and Ladybug.

"Impossible!" Chloe shrieks. "Give her to me." Ivan gently places Ladybug down and Chloe grabs her tied wrists. "Catch up with us quickly."

"What am I supposed to do?" Ivan asked.

"Finish him your way," Chloe hisses.

"Oh, good, my way. What's my way?"

"I don't know! Throw a rock at his head, tear apart his limbs, wrestle him. I don't care! Just fine a way to get rid of him!" Chloe then hurries away, dragging Ladybug along.

"That doesn't sound very sportsman like," Ivan mumbles before grabbing a rock and hiding behind a bolder. He waited until he could see the man in black coming near. Ivan threw the boulder and hit another boulder mere inches from the man in black's head. Ivan comes out of hiding with another rock in his hand. "I did that on purpose. I don't have to miss."

"I believe you. So what happens now?" The man in black asks.

"We face each other sportsmanlike. No tricks, no weapons, skill against skill alone."

"You mean, you'll put down your rock and I'll put down my staff and we'll wrestle?"

"I could kill you now," Ivan suggested, raising the rock up. The man in black places his staff down and Ivan does the same with his rock before he noticed the tail swishing behind the man in black. "You have a tail?" The man in black looked annoyed but continues on.

"Yes. I was born with it. Frankly, I think the odds are slightly in your favor," the man in black says.

"Not my fault, I don't exercise and I still look this way." The man in black tries several times to tackle the giant but fails. After his fifth attempt, he speaks.

"Look, are you just fiddling around with me or what?"

"I just want you to feel you're doing well. I hate for people to die embarrassed." This time, Ivan was the one charge. The man in black crouches and jumps over Ivan with ease before easily landing on his feet. "You're quick."

"And a good thing too," the man in black laughs.

"Why do you wear a mask? Were you burned by acid or something?"

"Oh no. It's just that they're terribly comfortable. I think everyone will be wearing them in the future," he jokes as he dodges the giant once more. Only, instead of fully dodging, the man in black jumps and clings onto Ivan's back. The man in black had his arms wrapped around Ivan's throat, cutting off some of the oxygen. The man in black held on, waiting for the giant to collapse while Ivan continuously squashed him with the giant boulders. The man in black decides to get the giant talking until he passed out. After a long conversation, Ivan finally fell unconscious. The man in black checked his pulse and found that Ivan was still alive. "I don't envy you. The headache you will have when you wake. But, in the meantime, rest well… and dream of large women." With that, he grabbed his staff and ran for Chloe and Ladybug once more. Meanwhile, Prince Nathaniel and Hawkmoth were slowly catching up. They were currently investigating the ruins where the battle took place earlier that morning. However, Max was now missing, having run away after he woke up from the defeat. Hawkmoth was busy tracking the battle, trying to figure out which way the victor went.

"There was a mighty duel- it ranged all over. They were both masters," Hawkmoth informed. "THe loser ran off alone while the winner followed the footprints towards Guilder."

"Shall we track both?" Nathaniel asked.

"The loser is nothing, your highness. Only the princess matter." Hawkmoth returns to the his horse before addressing the soldiers. "Clearly this was all planned by warriors of Guilder. We must be ready for whatever lies ahead."

"Could this be a trap?" The prince asked worriedly.

"I always think it's a trap. That's how I've stayed alive." Hawkmoth vaulted onto his horse and they took off to follow the footsteps. The man in black finally caught up to Chloe but had to stop when the blond pressed a knife to Ladybug's neck. The man in black notice that the young witch was blindfolded, which confused him.

"So, now it's down to you and me," Chloe hummed. The man in black nods and takes a step close but stopped when Chloe pressed the knife closer to Ladybug's bare neck. "If you wish her dead, by all means keep moving forward."

"Let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain. You're trying to kidnap what I've rightfully stolen."

"Purrhaps an arrangement could be made?"

"There will be no arrangement!" Chloe humphs. The man in black began to think quickly before he smirked with an idea. He leaned against his staff nonchalantly.

"How about a battle of wits?" The man in black suggested. Chloe arched an eyebrow at him.

"For the princess?" He nods at her and Chloe puts away her knife. The man in black comes over to sit in front of the two ladies.

"Good. Now pour the grape juice." The man in black pulled out a small vial with clear liquid inside from his near invisible pocket. "Inhale but do not touch," the man in black instructed as he took off the top of the vial. Chloe sniffed and gave a confused look to him. "What you do not smell is the nectar of a wild black rose that can only be found in the deepest, darkest jungles on the other side of the ocean. It will not harm you but it will knock you out for at least a day. It will blend into any liquid and is tasteless." The man in black took the two goblets and hid them from Chloe's view in order to hide the sleeping poison. When done, he placed the two goblets back at the table. "The battle of wits have begun. Where is the poison? It ends when you decide and we both drink." Chloe decided to start rambling, hoping to get an answer to slip from him. All it did was make him dizzy. When that fail, she began to stall until she could think of another plan which tricked him to look behind him. She quietly switched the glasses but he could still hear the goblets settling back down on the rock table. He turned back to her and saw her chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"I'll tell you in a bit," Chloe said, waving her hand. "First, lets drink!" Chloe chugged her's down while the man in black took a slow drink from his.

"You guessed wrong," the man in black said, smirking.

"You only think i guessed wrong! That's what's so funny! I switched glasses when your back was turned, you fool!" Chloe began to laugh like a maniac before she toppled over as sleep took over her. The man in black stepped over the unconscious Chloe and removed the blindfold from Ladybug's eyes before going to her bindings.

"Who are you?" Ladybug asks.

"I am no one to be trifled with, that is all you ever need to know," the man in black said to her before making her stand up and run with him.

"To think, all this time the poison was in your glass."

"They were both poisoned. I just spent the last few years working up an immunity to it." By this point, Prince Nathaniel and Hawkmoth had reached the area where the man in black and Ivan fought. The man in black reached a rocky area of a large hill before letting go of Ladybug so she could sit on a rock and rest.

"Catch your breath," the man in black ordered.

"You'll get whatever you ask for ransom if you let me go," Ladybug tried to reason, tired of getting kidnapped.

"And what is that worth, the promise of a woman? You're very funny, highness."

"I was giving you a chance!" Ladybug snapped. "Hawkmoth is a great hunter. He will find you."

"You think your dearest love's advisor will save you?"

"I never said he was my dearest love. And yes, he will save me if I don't free myself with my own magic."

"You do not love your fiancé?" He asked, wanting some information.

"He knows I do not love him," Ladybug said confidently.

"'Are not capable of love' you mean," the man in black corrected.

"I have loved more deeply and more furiously than a killer like yourself ever could!" Ladybug yelled. The man in black raised his hand, ready to slap her when he stopped. She didn't move, not even a flinch, and he could see the look of honesty and truth in her eyes. Yet he knew she was wrong because he still felt that love she spoke of.

"That is a warning, highness. Do not lie to me again, there are penalties where I come from." All she did was roll her eyes. Then she noticed his tail.

"You have a tail?" Ladybug could hear a growl come from him as said tail bag an to swish violently.

"I was born with it," he growled out before grabbing her again and running off. Meanwhile, Hawkmoth was at the sleeping body of Chloe and was trying to figure out what kind of poison was used. After running for a while longer, the man in black allowed Ladybug to rest again.

"I know who you are," Ladybug announces. "Your cruelty reveals everything, Dread Pirate Roberts!" He bows to her dramatically.

"With pride. What can I do for you, princess?"

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"That was the first time he called you princess," Tikki explained.

"Really?" Marinette asks and her Kwami nods. The bluenette smiled before a thought that confused her occurred. "Tikki, this story takes place during the reign of kings and queens. How is it that you were around during ancient Egypt?"

"Actually, this was just before our time in Ancient Egypt," Tikki explained before continuing the story.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"With pride. What can I do for you, princess?"

"You can die slowly or be cut up into a thousand pieces," she orders with a glare. The man in black raised an eyebrow at her order.

"Why throw your venom at me, princess?"

"You killed my love. A simple farm boy, my familiar that I turned human. His hair shined like the sun and his eyes were lucky green. We did everything together." A small smile began to spread across her face for the first time since she lost Chat before it turned into a frown. "You killed him when he left to try to find a preacher to wed us. Dread Pirate Roberts never takes prisoners." The man in black just stared at her for a while before he began to talk.

"I can't afford to make exceptions. One word leaks out that a pirate has gone soft and it's nothing but constant work afterwards."

"You mock my pain!" She shouts, furious. Ladybug could feel some of her power returning to her but not enough to do much with it.

"Life is pain, princess. Anyone who tells differently is selling something! I remember your farm cat, I think. This would be, what? Five years ago?" She nods at him. "Black cat ears?"

"The softest that there ever was," she whispers.

"Does it bother you?"

"Nothing you say can bother me."

He died well, that should please you. No bribe attempts or blubbering. He simply said 'Please. Please I need to live.' It was the please that caught my memory. I asked him what was so important to him. 'True love,' he told me. And then he began to speak of a young witch with immense power, beauty, and faithfulness. I can only assume he was talking about you. You should bless me for destroying him before he found out what you really are."

"And what am I?"

"Faithfulness he talked of, princess. Your enduring faithfulness. Now tell me, princess. When you found out he was gone, did you get married to your prince that same hour or did you wait a week out of respect for the dead?!" Ladybug became angry at his assumptions. The memory of that day slowly becoming fresh in her mind as more of her power returned to her.

"You mocked me once! Never do it again- I died that day," she shouted back. The man in black was about to answer but heard hoof steps in the distance. Ladybug stood and moved so she was in front of him and the steep ravine was behind him. "You can die too, for all I care!" With that, Ladybug used her slowly growing powers to push the man in black down the ravine.

"...As … You… Wish…." He calls as he rolls down, down, down. The words jerked Ladybug's memories of her kitty and gasped when she saw the mask fly off. Blond hair and black ears caught her eyes.

"Chat!" She called before racing down after him, tripping in the process and rolling down as well. She stopped near the bottom, only feet away from her familiar. Both were bruised and sore from the fall. After a few minutes, Chat forced himself to crawl next to his witch, their faces close together.

"Can you move?" He asked, caressing her face lovingly as she began to cry with joy.

"Move? You're alive, I could fly without my broom!" She pulled him down to kiss him, overjoyed to see him again. This kiss was passionate, desperate, and filled with joy.

"I told you, 'I will always come back for you.' Why didn't you wait for me?" He asked after the kiss was broken.

"I thought you were dead-" Chat interrupted her.

"Death cannot stop true love, only delay it."

"I will never doubt love again." He touched his forehead with her's.

"There will never be a need to." They kiss again, this one sweet, chaste, and not as desperate as the last one.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"So Chat and I were really that much in love?" Marinette asked her Kwami, now questioning her feelings for Adrien. Tikki nodded at her charge's question. "Why do you keep encouraging me to be with Adrien then?"

"You'll see," Tikki says with a giggle.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Ladybug and Chat Noir raced along the ravine floor towards the Fire Swamp. They stopped just a ways away from the entrance and turned to see horses on the top of the ravine.

"I think they're just horsing around. They'll never reach us before we reach the Fire Swamp!" Chat said with a laugh.

"FIRE SWAMP!" Ladybug squeals as she is dragged towards the swamp.

"You're only acting like that because no one has ever survived before," Chat said with a laugh.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Hold up!" Adrien interrupted. "Were are all my puns?" Adrien asked.

"This was before you started getting interested in puns, kid. You still said some from time to time but it wasn't something you did all the time back then," Plagg explained. "This was the first time in all of your rebirths that you called Ladybug your princess." Adrien got confused. He only called Marinette that.

"Plagg, I only call Marinette my princess," Adrien told him, hoping for more of an answer from his Kwami.

"You humans all look the same to me," Plagg said with a shrug, not wanting to explain if he didn't get it with such a big hint.

 **I AM SUPER SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS ONE! I didn't have any wifi this week! Plus I haven't finished writing this chapter, as you can see. Yes this is a Princess Bride AU. Anyways, as an apology for lack of update, I have made this chapter (and probably the next half of this) twice as long as my longer chapters. Hopefully I will get the second part done now that I have settled into a rhythm sort of. I did recently get hired at my very first job (I now work at Panera in case you were wondering) and I'm still trying to settle into the rhythm a little more. I'm hoping to update my other Miraculous fandoms soon too.**

 **I need to to check who it was but I did get a request to do a reveal where Nino finds out their identities by accident and tries to get the two together while Alya is away. I will definitely be doing that one as soon at I finish the Princess Bride AU. I love the idea.**

 **Okay. I think that's everything. I'll try to update soon. Oh! I think I'll leave a question at the bottom of every chapter from now on just to see people's answers to it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **Question: What is your favorite corner on the Love Square?**


	15. Story Part 2

**Story Part 2**

Lady clung to Chat as they started walking through the Fire Swamp.

"It's not that bad. I'm not saying I'd like to build a summer home here but the trees are quite lovely," Chat says before Lady gave him a look that said 'You've got to be kidding me.' They could hear popping sound before fire spurted from the ground, catching the bottom of Ladybug's dress on fire. Chat quickly tore that part of the dress off and left it on the ground to burn. "Well now, that was an adventure." They begin walking again when they hear the popping again. Chat picks up Ladybug and moves her to his other side just as another pillar of flame flamed up. "Well, one thing is for sure. The Fire Swamp certainly keeps you on your toes." He continues to lead her through the dangerous place, a Rodent of unusual size watched them for a bit from a branch before it continued onwards. "This will all soon be but a happy memory because Roberts' ship "Revenge" is anchored at the far end. And I, as you know, am Roberts."

"How? Hasn't Roberts been invading the sea for 20 years? You only left me five years ago." Ladybug was confused so Chat decided to explain further.

"I am often surprised of life's little quirks." Popping was heard and Chat picked her up again before placing her back on her feet after the small pillar of fire stopped. "You see, what I told you before about saying 'please' was true. It intrigued Roberts, as did my descriptions of your beauty." Chat uses his staff to whack down some nasty vines. "Finally, Roberts decided something. He said, 'All right, Chat Noir, I've never had a valet. You can try it for tonight. I'll most likely kill you in the morning.' Three years he said that. 'Good night, Chat Noir. Good work. Sleep well. I'll most likely kill you in the morning.' It was a fine time for me. I was learning to fence, to fight, anything anyone would teach me. And Roberts and I eventually became friends. And then it happened." Chat picked up Ladybug to go over a rickety tree branch that rested over some swamp water. "Well, Roberts had grown so rich, he wanted to retire. So he took me to his cabin and told me his secret. 'I am not the Dread Pirate Roberts,' he said. 'My name is Kim. I inherited this ship from the previous Dread Pirate Roberts, just as you will inherit it from me. The man I inherited it from was not the real Dread Pirate Roberts, either. His name was Fu. The real Roberts has been retired fifteen years and living like a king in Patagonia.' Then he explained the name was the important thing for inspiring the necessary fear. You see, no one would surrender to the Dread Pirate Chat." They had finally crossed the pond and he placed her on her feet again. "So we sailed ashore, took on an entirely new crew and he stayed aboard for a while as first mate, all the time calling me Roberts. Once the crew believed, he left the ship and I have been Roberts ever since. Except, now that we're together, I shall retire and hand the name over to someone else. Is everything clear to you?" Ladybug was about to answer when the ground below her fell through. She had been captured by Lightning Sand and was quickly sinking. By the time Chat had grabbed a sturdy vine, Ladybug could no longer be seen. He dived in, the vine trailing behind him, and stayed under for a long period of time. Another rodent passes by, this one sniffing the Lightning Sand before moving on out of sight. Suddenly, Chat bursts out, Lady across his shoulders, panting for air as he uses the vine to pull them both out. They are both still covered in sand as they finally reach safety. Chat sets her on a tree branch and begins to try to clean her off. A noise catches his attention and he looks around, momentarily distracted from his lady, and sees the rodent on a low branch. Lady's eyes flutter open and Chat returns to tending to her.

"We are never going to make it out alive," Ladybug grumbles as she returns to her feet.

"That just isn't true, M'Lady," Chat protested before leading her onwards. "I mean, what are the three terrors of the Fire Swamp? One, the flame spurts. No problem. There's a popping sound preceding each, we can avoid that. Two, the Lightning Sand. But you were clever enough to discover what that looks like, so in the future we can avoid that too."

"Chat, what about the R. O. U. S. 's?" Lady asked.

"Rodents of unusual size? I don't think they exist…" The moment he finished that thought, a large rodent attacks him, knocking him to the ground. Ladybug screams in fright and freezes up as she watched Chat fight the beast. When she finally gathered her nerves again, she grabbed Chat's staff, which had flown out of his reach, and hit the creature with all her might, sending it into the Lightning Sand. They make it the rest of the way through the Fire Swamp and sees a beach in the distance. "Now, that wasn't so terrible, was it?" Chat says smugly as they quicken their pace. Nathaniel on his horse, Hawkmoth beside him. Three warriors, armed and ready, are mounted in formation behind. Ladybug and Chat Noir are at the edge of the Fire Swamp, about to leave it. They stop. Ladybug looks beyond exhausted while Chat looks far worse. However, his appearance doesn't stop him from placing himself in front of his lady.

"Surrender!" Hawkmoth orders. Chat and Lady could see the bay just out of reach.

"You mean you wish to surrender to me?" Chat says smugly. "Very well, I accept." Lady does her best to hide her laughter at her familiar's antics.

"I give you full marks for bravery -don't make yourself a fool," Hawkmoth warned, growing wary of the blond. Yet he was curious about the cat ears on his head.

"Ah, but how will you capture us? We know the secrets of the Fire Swamp. We can live there quite happily for some time. So, whenever you feel like dying, feel free to visit."

"I tell you once again - surrender!"

"It will never happen!"

As the males argue, Ladybug took a look around and noticed a hidden armed guard with a crossbow aimed at Chat's heart. No. Two men. No. Three.

"DEATH FIRST!" Chat yelled, catching Ladybug's attention again. Her heart lurched and she spoke before she could stop herself.

"Will you promise not to hurt him?"

"What was that?" Nathaniel asked, having been too preoccupied with the argument.

"If we surrender, and I return with you, will you promise not to hurt this man?" Ladybug said more calmly this time. Nathaniel nodded, answering for Hawkmoth. "He is a sailor on the pirate ship "Revenge." Promise to return him to his ship."

"It will be done, Princess Ladybug," Prince Nathaniel answered. Ladybug and Chat turned to each other as the guards gathered and exited the trees.

"I thought you were dead once, and it almost destroyed me. I could not bear it if you died again, not when I could save you," Ladybug said to her love. Before either could say any more, Nathaniel pulled her onto his horse and rode off. Hawkmoth and Chat just stood there, staring at each other for a while.

"Come, sir. We must get you to your ship," Hawkmoth said.

"We are men of action. Lies do not become us," Chat answered back.

"Well spoken, sir." Chat took another look at the advisor and noticed a purple butterfly brooch holding his collar together. The cat man could also sense a dark power with the man, making him very wary. "What is it?"

"You wear a purple butterfly brooch. I met someone recently who was looking for you." Hawkmoth clubs him on the head, knocking the familiar out.

"Take him back to Florin and throw him in the Pit of Despair," Hawkmoth orders his soldiers before following the prince and princess. When Chat woke up, he was chained to a table in the Pit of Despair. A woman in rags with black hair tied in a bun and red bangs entered the room with a bowl and rag. She walked up to him and began to clean his wounds.

"Where am I?" Chat asked.

"In the Pit of Despair," she says in a husky voice. She coughs and clears her throat. "Don't even think about trying to escape. The chains are far too thick. And don't dream of being rescued either. The only way in is secret. And only Hawkmoth and I know how to get in and out," Natalie said, continuing with her medical treatment.

"Then I'm here until I die?"

"Until he kills you, yes."

"Then why bother curing me?"

"He always insist on everyone being healthy before they're broken. It's a torture thing."

"I can cope with torture." Natalie shakes her head. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Oh no. You came through the Fire Swamp. You must be very brave… but no one can stand Hawkmoth's machine. It's magically together too." Meanwhile, Ladybug walks through the palace corridors in a daze. She so desperately wanted to return to her kitty and was thinking of ways to do so. As she passed an intersection in the corridors, she also passed Nathaniel and Hawkmoth.

"She's been like that since the Fire Swamp," Nathaniel observed.

"It's because of your father's failing health," Hawkmoth reassured.

"Of course," the prince said, not believing a word. He knew the look she and the man in black shared. It was the same one his parents gave to each other. Nathaniel could tell they were lovers and, based on the cat ears, he suspects he was her familiar before she turned him humanoid.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"The King died that very night, and before the following dawn, Ladybug and Nathaniel were married. And at noon, she met her subjects again. This time as their Queen. Nathaniel began his announcement: 'My father's final words were…'" Adrien interrupted Plagg's story.

"Hold on a minute, Plagg. You've got to be telling the story wrong. Ladybug can't marry Nath! Sure Nathaniel is a good guy and all but still! Lady and Chat love each other! It wouldn't be fair!"

"Kid, I never said and will never say that life is fair. Life isn't always fair, kid. Now do you want me to continue the story or not?" Adrien nodded and Plagg continued. "Nathaniel began his announcement: 'My father's final words were "love her as I loved her, and there will be joy." I present to you your Queen. Queen Ladybug.' Ladybug emerges into the courtyard where a very large crowd, this one much larger than the last, had gathered. Ladybug watches with a blank stare as everyone began to bow before her. Booing is heard and Ladybug begins to track down who it was. She found a headstrong woman named Alix as the source of the booing. 'Why do you do this?' Ladybug asks. Alix replies with 'Because you had love in your hands, and you gave it up.' Ladybug became confused at her remark. 'They would have killed him if I hadn't done it,' Ladybug protested, but Alix fought back. 'Your true love lives and you marry another,' Alix complains, 'True love saved her in the Fire Swamp, and she treated it like garbage. And that's what she is, the Queen of Refuse! So, bow down to her if you want. Bow to her. Bow to the Queen of Slime, the Queen of Filth, the Queen of Putrescence. Boo! Boo! Rubbish! Filth! Slime! Muck! Boo! Boo!'"

"Come on, Plagg. Alix would never say anything so mean," Adrien defended. Plagg just shushed him and continued, making the boy roll his eyes.

"Alix began to advance on Ladybug, her booing growing louder. Nobody moved to stop Alix as Ladybug began to panick. Alix then reached for the witch's throat when Ladybug woke up from her nightmare. It was ten days till the wedding. The King still lived, but Ladybug's nightmares were growing steadily worse."

"SEE!" Adrien cheered. "Didn't I tell you she wouldn't marry Nathaniel?!"

"Yes, you're very smart. Now shut up."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Ladybug burst into Nathaniel's chambers, Hawkmoth standing beside the prince. Ladybug never liked Hawkmoth since the beginning. She could feel the evil mixed into his powers and didn't like, or trust, him one bit. However, she did not enter this chamber because of the wizard.

"It comes to this: I love Chat Noir," Ladybug announces. "I always have. I know now I always will. If you tell me I must marry you in ten days, please believe I will be dead by morning."

"I could never cause you grief," Nathaniel answered. "Consider our wedding off. You returned this Chat Noir to his ship?"

"Yes," Hawkmoth lied.

"Then we will simply alert him. Beloved, are you certain he still wants you? After all, it was you who did the leaving in the Fire Swamp. Not to mention that pirates are not known to be men of their words," Nathaniel said, not knowing if his suspicions are right about this Chat guy.

"Pirates may be so, but familiars can never lie to their witches. My Chat will always come for me," Ladybug said with much confidence while confirming Nathaniel's suspicions.

"I suggest a deal," Hawkmoth intervened. "You write four copies of a letter. I'll send the prince's four fastest ships. One in each direction. The Dread Pirate Roberts is always close to Florin this time of year. We'll run up the white flag and deliver your message. If Chat Noir wants you, bless you both. If not ... please consider Prince Nathaniel as an alternative to suicide. Are we agreed?" She nods but knows that if Chat did not come for her, she would die. Whether it be by her hand or a broken heart, she did not know. Later that day, Hawkmoth went out and met with Natalie in woods filled with heavily knotted trees.

"The Princess is really a winning creature. A trifle simple, perhaps, but her appeal is undeniable," Sabrina said, following Hawkmoth.

"Oh, I know. The people are quite taken with her. It's odd, but when I hired Chloe to have her murdered on their engagement day, I thought that was clever. But it's going to be so much more moving when I strangle her on their wedding night. Once Guilder is blamed, the nation will be truly outraged. They'll demand we go to war," Hawkmoth schemed as they moved deeper into the woods. He stops at one tree and begins searching. "Now, where is that secret knot? It's impossible to find." Finding the knot on the tree he hits it, and it opens, revealing a staircase leading underground. "Are you coming down into the Pit? Chat's got his strength back. I am starting him on The Machine tonight."

"Hawkmoth, you know how much I love watching you work. But, I've got the country's five hundredth anniversary to plan, the prince and princess's wedding to arrange, your schedule to murder his wife, and finding a way to frame Guilder. I'm swamped," Natalie complained.

"Get some rest - if you haven't got your health, you haven't got anything," Hawkmoth advised before bolting down the stairs just before it closed. Hawkmoth quickly wired up Chat to the machine he had created. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Hawkmoth says, coming to stand next to Chat. "It took me half a lifetime to invent it and place the proper magical symbols on. I'm sure you've discovered my deep and abiding interest in pain and emotions. At present I'm writing the definitive work on the subject. So I want you to be totally honest with me on how The Machine makes you feel." Hawkmoth turns to a dial that ranged from 1 to 50. "Since this is your first time, we'll start with the lowest setting." He cranked the dial to one and the machine begins to move. Hawkmoth started fiddling with his Machine a moment more. And then he opens the floodgate, water pours down the chute, turning the wheel, which in turn really gets The Machine going. A terrible sound comes from his throat, an incessant gasping. Meanwhile, Ladybug was staring out the window when she suddenly felt unbearable pain that left her gasping for breath. Her eyes widened as she realized that Chat was in trouble. Back in the pit the sound continues on until Hawkmoth switches it off before sitting in a chair, paper and writing utensil in hand. "As you know, the concept of the suction pump is centuries old. Well, really, that's all this is. Except that instead of sucking water, I'm sucking life. I've just sucked one year of your life away. I might one day go as high as five, but I really don't know what that would do to you. So, let's just start with what we have. What did this do to you? Tell me. And remember, this is for posterity, so be honest - how do you feel?" Chat made a cat like whimper as a response. "Interesting."

"Sire," Natalie says, entering the prince's office. "I have received information that assassins from Guilder are infiltrating the Thieves' Forest and plan to murder your bride on your wedding night."

"Thank you Natalie," Nathaniel, who is swamped with paperwork, says gratefully. "Please send some of the guards to look for them." Natalie nodded and left just as Ladybug enters.

"Any news from Chat?" She asks. She's been trying to regain her powers ever since she sent the letters so that she could defend herself and Chat more when he came for her. However, Ladybug noticed Nathaniel furrow his eyebrows in confusion and disappointment.

"Not yet but it's still too soon to worry about it," Nathaniel explained. "We just need patience." He did not voice the bad feeling he's been having lately. "Ladybug, I wish for you to be careful until after the wedding day. I have received news that you are currently being targeted." She nods her head in understanding.

"He will come for me," Ladybug reassured the prince before leaving.

"She will not be murdered. Juleka, Rose." The two women entered the room quickly. "On the day of the wedding, I want the Thieves' Forest emptied and every inhabitant temporarily arrested for the safety of the princess." He knew these two always listen. They were his best spies.

"Many of the thieves will resist. Our regular enforcers will be inadequate," Juleka informed.

"Form a Brute Squad then. I want the Thieves' Forest emptied so that Princess Ladybug stays safe. Inform them that the arrest will only be temporary," Nathaniel urged. He wanted to make sure she lived to see her familiar again.

"It won't be easy, Sire," Rose added sweetly.

"Try ruling the country," Nathaniel said with sympathy. The day of the wedding soon arrived and Juleka was helping the enforcers gather the thieves from the ground while Rose continued to shout from the top of a covered wagon.

"Has it been cleared out yet?" Rose asked Juleka.

"Almost. There is a fencer giving us trouble," Juleka said with annoyance.

"How is he giving you guys so much trouble?" Rose asked, curious. Meanwhile, Max was standing in front of an officer, a half empty bottle of apple juice in one hand and his sword in another.

"I am waiting for you, Chloe. You told me to go back to the beginning. So I have. This is where I am, and this is where I'll stay. I will not be moved," Max said. He takes a long drink from his apple juice but stops when one of the Brute Squad officers stands in front of him.

"The prince gave orders-" The officer, Roger, started.

"So did Chloe - when a job went wrong, you went back to the beginning. And this is where we got the job. So it's the beginning, and I'm staying till Chloe comes." Roger was about to argue more but stopped when something behind Max caught his eye. "I am waiting for Chloe."

"You are truly a bully," a deep voice said behind Max. A large hand lands on Max's shoulder and Max begins to compare his hand to the one on his shoulder before turning around.

"It's you!" Max said in happy surprise.

"True!" Ivan rhymed. Roger calls for assistance and Ivan begins to fight them with ease. He soon knocks out the brutes and takes Max a little ways away from the fight. "You don't look so good," Ivan commented. "You don't smell good either."

"Probably not but I feel fine," Max said. Then faints. Ivan takes him to an Inn where he spoon feeds Max stew. Ivan and Max were reunited. And as Ivan nursed his inebriated friend back to health, he told Max of Chloe's sudden disappearance and the existence of Hawkmoth, the man with the purple butterfly brooch. Considering Max's lifelong search, he handled the news surprisingly well. He fainted again. This time into his stew. To wake up his friend, Ivan filled two buckets of water. One filled with steaming water, the other with water clearly of an icy nature. Without a word FEZZIK stuffs Inigo's head into the icy water, then, after a reasonable amount of time, pulls him out, ducks him into the steaming stuff, and, a short time after that, puts him back in the cold again, then back in the hot - "That's enough! That's enough!" Max shouts. "Now where is Hawkmoth so that I may kill him?"

"He is with the prince and princess at the castle that's guarded by thirty men," Ivan informed.

"How many can you handle?" Max asked, trying to calculate how to win.

"Probably no more than ten." Max groaned, not used to thinking up strategies. He silently promises to study strategies more if he killed Hawkmoth.

"That leaves twenty for me and I can't even do that at my best. We're going to need help," Max said. "Chloe's strategies almost always worked.

"But no one knows where she disappeared to," Ivan said.

"I know that, but perhaps we could find someone else that's good at think up stuff?" Max's face suddenly lightens up. "Like, say, the man in black?"

"What?"

"Look, he bested you with strength, your greatness. He bested me with steel. He must have outthought Chloe, and a man who can do that can plan my castle's onslaught any day. Let's go -"

"Where?"

"To find the Man in Black, obviously."

"But neither of us knows where he is."

"Don't bother me with trifles; after twenty years, at last, my father's soul will be at peace. There will be blood tonight." Meanwhile, Nathaniel was busy in his study again as Juleka and Rose came in with a bow. The prince told them to rise and report their findings.

"The Thieves Forest has been emptied," Juleka states.

"And thirty men now guard the castle," Rose adds.

"Please double the guards. I wish for the princess to be safe," Nathaniel orders.

"The gate has but one key and I hold that, your highness," Juleka informs.

"Nathaniel," Ladybug says, barging into the room. "I left to the harbor to see if they have brought back any letters from my Chat but they said they were never ordered to do so." Nathaniel glared at his papers on his desk.

"I will speak with Hawkmoth on the matter princess. He was in charge of sending out those letters," Nathaniel said. Ladybug nods before leaving the room. She was about half way back to her room with she bumped into Hawkmoth.

"Greetings, princess. Tomorrow morning, your men will escort you and the prince to Florin Channel where every ship in the armada waits to accompany you on your honeymoon," Hawkmoth says, not noticing his slip.

"Every ship but our four fastest, you mean," she says, pretending not to know about the ships.

"Yes. Yes, of course. Naturally, not those four."

"You never sent the ships. Don't bother lying. It doesn't matter. Chat will come for me anyway."

"You're a silly girl."

"Yes, I am a silly girl, for not having seen sooner that you were nothing but a coward with a heart full of fear."

"I-would-not-say-such things-if-I-were-you" Hawkmoth growled out.

"Why not? You can't hurt me. Chat and I are joined by the bonds of love. And you cannot track that. Not with a thousand bloodhounds. And you cannot break it. Not with a thousand swords. And when I say you are a coward, that is only because you are the slimiest weakling ever to crawl the earth," Ladybug says, her voice slowly raising higher.

" **IWOULDNOTSAYSUCHTHINGSIFIWEREYOU!** " Hawkmoth shouts before grabbing her hair and dragging her the rest of the way to her room and locking her in. Then breaks into a wild run. Destination: Pit of Despair. Natalie was busy transferring his chicken scratch into neater handwriting. Hawkmoth runs straight to Chat Noir and leans over the poor cat man. "You truly love each other, and so you might have been truly happy. Not one couple in a century has that chance, no matter what the storybooks say. And so I think no man in a century will suffer as greatly as you will." He then whirls to the lever and grasps it.

"NO!" Natalie shouts. "Not to fifty!"

Meanwhile, Nathaniel had helped Ladybug free from her room with the help of Rose and Juleka. She then proceeded to tell the prince of her encounter with the wizard. Nathaniel was furious and probably would have started to shout had Ladybug not suddenly keeled over, pain etched into her face. Her mouth was open to scream but no sound came out. She eventually fainted because of the pain. In the distance, with Ivan and Max, they can hear the screams made by the black cat. They stopped in their place at the market to listen to the screams.

"Ivan, Ivan, listen, do you hear? - That is the sound of ultimate suffering. My heart made that sound when Hawkmoth slaughtered my father. The Man in Black makes it now," Max said, confidence in his voice. "His true love is marrying another tonight, so who else has cause for Ultimate Suffering?" Max begins to try to rush forwards, hoping to track the scream before it disappeared. Max wasn't loud enough to make the other people move and didn't get very far until Ivan boomed at everyone to move. Max thanked his comrade before they both rushed forwards in search for the man in black. They made it to the grove of trees before the screaming stopped. Max took his sword out and knelt to the ground. "Father, I have failed you for twenty years. Now our misery can end. Somewhere ... somewhere close by is a man who can help us. I cannot find him alone. I need you. I need you to guide my sword. Please." Max then rises and closes his eyes. "Guide my sword." Max, eyes shut tight, walks forward, the great sword held in his hands and Ivan following close behind with a worried expression on his face. The sword suddenly hits a knot in a tree and the staircase appears. Max opens his eyes and turns to Ivan, who had a shocked look on his face, before they both raced down the stairs. They found the unconscious Chat Noir and Ivan listened for the cat's heartbeat before shaking his head at Max.

"He's dead," Ivan said.

"It's just not fair," Max said with disappointment. "Well, we Kantes don't give up so easily. Grab the body, we're going."

"The body?"

"Do you have any money?"

"A little. Why?"

"Hopefully it's enough to buy a miracle." Max, Ivan, and Chat approach the door of an old hut and knock. From inside the hovel a man's voice is heard.

"Go away." Max knocks on the door again. A small window opens and you could see eyes peering out. "What? What?" Tartaruga says, annoyed.

"Are you the Miracle Fox who worked for the King all those years?" Max asked.

"No. Now go away." The little window shut and everything was quiet. Then murmurs could be heard inside before the window opened again to reveal a different set of eyes. The eyes widened when they caught sight of Chat and the window closed immediately before the door itself was opened and a woman was standing before them.

"Come in, quickly," she orders as she rushes inside to clear off a spot on the table. "Place him there." Tartaruga, who had a shell like structure on his back, was glaring at the new comers. "Stop your glaring and get me the medicine, turtle boy," she scolds before turning to Max and Ivan as he left. "I'm Volpina, the Miracle Fox. I recognize Ladybug's magic anywhere. How is it that you have her familiar?" Volpina questions. Max then tells her the story of kidnapping the princess, fighting Chat, and then later searching for him but finding him like this. "The King's stinking son fired me. And thank you so much for bringing up such a painful subject. You know this could kill him-"

"He's already dead," Ivan said. Volpina raised an eyebrow and began her inspection.

"You got any money?" Tartaruga asked as he re enters the room.

"Sixty five," Max said. "Are you able to quicken this up?"

"Rush magic and you get bad outcomes. And I've never worked so little before," Volpina said.

"Except that one time but that was for a noble cause," Tartaruga interrupted.

"THIS is a noble cause. He is in love with his witch and she is being forced to marry another tonight!" Max says. Tartaruga fidgets. He too is a familiar, a turtle familiar, and he had fallen for his witch, Volpina. He could only imagine Chat's desperation.

"Well, you're in luck," Volpina said. "Your friend is only mostly dead. Not all dead. Now open his mouth." She grabs a bellow that is usually used to help fires grow and stuck it in his mouth after Ivan opened it. After several pumps, Volpina stopped. "Hey! Hello in there. Hey! What's so important? What you got here that's worth living for?"

"tr ... oooo ... luv…"

"True love. You heard him. You could not ask for a more noble cause than that," Max said.

"Sonny, true love is the greatest thing in the world. Except for a nice MLT, a mutton, lettuce and tomato sandwich, where the mutton is nice and lean and the tomato is ripe. They're so perky, I love that. But that's not what he said. He distinctly said "to blave." And, as we all know, "to blave" means "to bluff." So you're probably playing cards, and he cheated," Tartaruga said only to be interrupted by Volpina.

"LIAR!" She walked away from Chat and the table as she began to advance on her familiar.

"Back witch!" Tartaruga shouts before trying to run from her. She caught him by a part of his shell and pulled him back to her.

"'True love.' He said, 'true love,' Tar. My God -" Tartaruga was about to interrupt but Volpina beat him. "Just shut up." She turned to their guests. "He's afraid. Ever since Hawkmoth fired me, his protectiveness has risen."

"Why'd you say that name?! You promised me you wouldn't say that name!" Tartaruga shouts as he covers his ears. Volpina then starts to shout Hawkmoth's name over and over again as she chases him around the room.

"He is Ladybug's true love! If we can get them together, Hawkmoth will have to let her go! Especially if we can convince the prince to wed them himself!" Max said. Tartaruga quickly covered his witch's mouth, a happy glint in his eyes.

"So you're saying that if we fix him up, it'll annoy Hawkmoth?" The turtle familiar asked. Max and Ivan nodded. "Well what are we waiting for?" He takes the sixty five and helps Volpina make a miracle. After several hours, Volpina covers a white lump with chocolate. "Miracle pill," the familiar explained to the two visitors.

"The chocolate helps making it go down easier. Ladybug taught me that," Volpina explained. "But you will have to wait fifteen minutes for full potency and don't go swimming for at least an hour. Now, when you boys are done, bring Ladybug and Chat Noir back here. I have something that Ladybug asked me for years ago." The boys thanked them, grabbed Chat, and left for the castle. "Bye bye Boys!"

"Have fun storming the castle!" Tartaruga calls after them. They made it on the top of the outer wall of the castle. They look down to the front gate of the castle where sixty Brutes are visible. Ivan is thunderstruck by how many Brutes there are. Upset, he turns to Max, who is concentrating unsuccessfully, trying to prop Chat against the wall.

"There are more than thirty,"Ivan tells Max.

"What's the difference? We've got him. Help me here. We'll have to force feed him," Max says.

"Has it been fifteen minutes?"

"We can't wait - the wedding's in half an hour and we must strike in the hustle and the bustle beforehand." During this, Ivan, using all his strength, has managed to get Chat into a right angled sitting position, while Max brings out the miracle pill. "Tilt his head back and open his mouth."

"How long do we have to wait before we know if the miracle works?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Max says, dropping the pill in Chat's mouth.

"I'll beat you both apart. I'll take you both together," Chat says, eyes open wide.

"I guess not very long," Ivan mutters.

"Why won't my arms move?" Chat asks.

"You've been mostly dead all day," Ivan explains.

"We had Miracle Fox make a pill to bring you back," Max said.

"Who are you? - Are we enemies? Why am I on this wall? - Where's Ladybug? -" Max quickly give him the shortened version of what they needed done.

"Ladybug is marrying Nathaniel in a little less than half an hour, so all we have to do is get in, break up the wedding, steal the Princess, make our escape after I kill Hawkmoth," Max said.

"Well that doesn't leave that much time for us to lay around," Chat comments.

"Hey, you moved your finger," Ivan said.

"I've always been a fast healer. Now what are our liabilities?"

"One working gate that is guarded by sixty men," Max says.

"Assets?"

"Your brains, his strength, and my steel."

"That's it? Impossible. If I had a month to plan, maybe I could come up with something. But this…" Chat shakes his head.

"You just shook your head - that doesn't make you happy?" Ivan says, trying to brighten the mood.

"My brains, his steel, and your strength against sixty men, and you think a little head jiggle is supposed to make me happy? I mean, if we only had a wheelbarrow, that would be something."

"I saw one in the forest," Ivan informed. "And Tartaruga gave me this fireproof cloak."

"Great! Grab the wheelbarrow. I have a plan!" They helped him up. "I'll also need a sword eventually. No one else knows I can't lift it." With that, they scurried around to gather the things they needed. Meanwhile, Ladybug was in her wedding gown as Nathaniel clasped a pearl necklace around her neck.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Nathaniel asked. "You only just recovered."

"Yes. My magic is stronger now, Nath," Ladybug responded. "He's coming. I can feel it but it's weak." Nathaniel had been taking care of Ladybug himself since she collapsed in pain and hadn't talked to Hawkmoth about his behavior yet.

"I only hope he will make it in time so that you and he will be happy," Nathaniel said, moving to stand in front of her and bowed. "I must go now. I have to get ready as well." Back with the trio as the looked at the gate again, they see Juleka and Rose flanked by sixty men. The ceremony has started inside, Xavier Ramier was performing the ceremony. The guards outside began to become frightened as a giant seems to be floating toward them out of the darkness, a Giant in a strange cloak, and with a voice that would crumble walls.

" **I AM THE DREAD PIRATE ROBERTS. THERE WILL BE NO SURVIVORS.** " Ivan shouts, scaring the men little bit at a time. " **MY MEN ARE HERE, AND I AM HERE, BUT SOON YOU WILL NOT BE HERE** "

"Light him," Chat told Max, who was carrying the familiar and pushing the cart. Max set fire to the cloak, which didn't burn as the fire surrounded the cloth.

" **THE DREAD PIRATE ROBERTS TAKES NO SURVIVORS. ALL YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES ARE ABOUT TO COME TRUE.** " All of the guards ran with the exception of Rose and Juleka.

Meanwhile, Ramier droned on and on. The ruckus from outside could be heard easily by the occupants of the room and it was making Hawkmoth nervous. Especially after Natalie had told him earlier that day that the familiar's body had just disappeared.

"Can we just hurry this up?" Hawkmoth growls at Ramier.

"Continue," Nathaniel said, ignoring the wizard's glare.

"Skip to the end," Hawkmoth insisted. The screams outside were slowly growing louder. Nathaniel and Ladybug spared each other a quick glance, both thinking the same thing. Chat was here. He was coming for her.

"Have you the rings?" Ramier asked. Hawkmoth handed the rings over, urging them to hurry. Outside, Ivan pulls off the cloak as he, Max, and Chat all surround Rose and Juleka. Well, technically Chat was on Max's back.

"My Chat is coming," Ladybug says, excitement lacing her voice.

"Your cat is dead," Hawkmoth says. "I killed him myself."

"Then why is there fear in your eyes?" Ladybug says with a smirk.

"Give us the key," Chat orders the two girls. Rose suddenly squeals and jumps up and down.

"You're Chat Noir, aren't you?" Rose asks with excitement. She had quickly noticed his cat ears on his head and knew he had to have been a familiar. Juleka simply smirked at the boys' shocked faces, Juleka then took the key from around her neck and tossed it to the boys.

"Have fun saving the princess," Juleka said as she and Rose stepped out of the way. They stood frozen for a moment before the boys went in to look for Ladybug.

"Man and wife- say man and wife," Hawkmoth ordered. Ramier did so, tired of the interruptions from the wizard. "Escort the bride and groom to the Honeymoon Suite - I'll be there shortly to ensure their safety." Nathaniel and Ladybug were furious at Hawkmoth's behavior. Hawkmoth and four guards are racing through the castle, and as they reach a complex intersection of several corridors, Hawkmoth stops. There, Chat, Max, and Ivan were moving toward them. Actually Ivan is dragging Chat, who is, in turn, dragging Rose's sword like a stiff dog leash -Chat simply hasn't the strength to raise it. "Kill the dark one and the giant, but leave the third for questioning," Hawkmoth orders the guards. And as his Warriors attack -Max goes wild, and maybe the Warrior's are good, maybe they're even better than that - but they never get a chance to show it because this is Max gone mad and his father's sword has never flashed faster and the fourth warrior is dead before the FIRST ONE has even hit the floor. There is a pause. Then -

"Hello. My name is Max Kante. You killed my father. Prepare to die." For a moment Hawkmoth just stands there, sword in hand. Then he does a most unexpected thing. He turns and runs away. Max is momentarily surprised, then taking off after him, leaving Chat and Ivan to exchange curious looks and Hawkmoth, running through a half-open heavy wooden door, shutting it and locking it just as Inigo throws himself against it. He tries again. No kind of chance. "Ivan! I need you!"

"I can't just leave him alone!" Ivan shouts back.

"He's getting away from me!" Ivan sighs and hangs Chat on a nearby armor set.

"I'll be right back," Ivan says before running after Max and helping him with the door. After thanking him, Max rushes through while Ivan went back to where he left Chat. Except Chat was no longer there. Meanwhile, Max continued to chase Hawkmoth through the corridors. Hawkmoth made it to a large room as he pulled out a dagger. When Max entered the room, Hawkmoth threw the dagger and hit Max. Right in his stomach. He hurtles back helplessly against the wall of the room, his eyes glazed, blood coming from his wound.

"... Sorry, Father ... I tried ... I tried…"

"You must be that little sword brat I taught a lesson to all those years ago. It's simply incredible. Have you been chasing me your whole life only to fail now? I think that's the worst thing I ever heard. How marvelous."

Meanwhile, Nathaniel and Ladybug were locked in the honeymoon suite. Ladybug was panicking over the rushed wedding.

"We never said 'I do' so we aren't really wedded. You can still go with your familiar when he come," Nathaniel said. "I'll even wed you two myself!"

"Thank you for the offer, Prince Nathaniel," a voice said from the bed, making the two gasp and turn to look.

"Chat!" Ladybug shouts, rushing to him and covering him with kisses. He tells her about what Hawkmoth tried to do and how Ivan and Max fixed him up and why he couldn't move to hold her. Back with Max and Hawkmoth, Max was trying to gather his strength again.

"Good heavens. Are you still trying to win?" Max, struggling feebly, pulling the dagger from his  
stomach. Holding the wound with his left hand. Hawkmoth is pushing off from the table, sword in hand, moving in to kill Max. "You've got an overdeveloped sense of vengeance. It's going to get you into trouble some day." Max watches the wizard approach, and the wizard flicks his sword at Max's heart, and there's not much Max can do, just kind of vaguely parry the thrust with his sword and Hawkmoth's blade sinks deeply into Max's left shoulder. Max doesn't seem to feel it, his other agonies are so much worse. Hawkmoth steps back to strike again. And as this blow comes Max is trying to use the wall for support in forcing himself to his feet, and it's not a roaring success of an attempt, but he does at least make some progress, and again he manages to parry the thrust, as this time Hawkmoth's sword runs through his right arm. Again, Max doesn't seem to mind, doesn't even feel it. Hawkmoth is stepping back for just a moment, watching as Max continues to inch his way to his feet and then, just before the wizard is about to strike again, Max manages a little flick of his own and Hawkmoth hadn't expected it, and he jumps back, makes a little involuntary cry of surprise and Max slowly pushing away from the wall.

"Hello. My name is Max Kante, you killed my father; prepare to die." Hawkmoth suddenly goes into a fierce attack, striking with great power and precision for he is a master swordsman, and he forces Max easily back, drives him easily into the wall. But he does not penetrate Max's defense. None of the wizard's blows get home. Max pushes from the wall again. "Hello. My name is Max Kante, you killed my father; prepare to die." Again the wizard attacks, slashing with wondrous skill. None goes through Max as he slowly begins to move forward. "Hello. My name is Max Kante, you killed my father; prepare to die."

"Stop saying that!" Retreating more quickly around the table. Max drives for the wizard's left shoulder now, thrusts home where the wizard had gotten him. Then another move and his blade enters the wizard's right shoulder, the same spot Max was wounded.

" **HELLO! MY NAME IS MAX KANTE. YOU KILLED MY FATHER. PREPARE TO DIE.** "

"No."

"Offer me money."

"Yes"

"Power too - promise me that -"

"All that I have and more please -"

"Offer me everything I ask for -"

"Anything you want"

" **I WANT MY FATHER BACK!** "

Max's sword flies through the wizard's body one final time. He with drawls his sword and Hawkmoth collapses. Max stares at the fallen wizard and smiles before racing off to find Chat Noir and Ivan.

"I thank you, prince," Chat said, still laying still on the bed.

"For what?" Nathaniel asks.

"For taking care of M'Lady when I was unable to."

"Anyone with a good spirit would do it." Suddenly, Max rushes into the room after unlocking it.

"Where's Ivan?" Max asks.

"I thought he was with you," Chat shoots back. He slowly rises to his feet and Ladybug helps steady him.

"Max!" They hear Ivan call. They follow the sound to the window. "Max, where are you?" Ivan looks up and sees them all at the window, reigns to four white horses in his heads. "Ah, there you are. Max, I saw the Prince's stables, and there they were, four white horses. And I thought, there are four of us, if we ever find the princess - hello, princess - so I took them with me, in case we ever bumped into each other. I guess we just did." Chat turns to Nathaniel to ensue the horses were okay for them to take and he nodded.

"Ivan, you did something right!" Max says to his friend.

"Don't worry-I won't let it go to my head," Ivan teased. Ivan holds out his arms to catch everyone and Ladybug is the first to step onto the window sill.

"Wait!" Nathaniel says, pulling off his wedding band. "Obviouly you both will say 'I do' so I will just say 'I now pronounce you man and wife.'" He hands the ring to Chat, Ladybug already wearing her's. She and Chat give a quick kiss before she jumps out the window and into Ivan's arms. Ivan then places her on one of the horses and waits for the next person.

"You know, it's very strange - I have been in the revenge business so long, now that it's over, I don't know what to do with the rest of my life."

"Have you ever considered piracy? You'd make a wonderful Dread Pirate Roberts."

"That certainly sounds interesting. Oh! By the way, Volpina wanted you and Ladybug to stop by later," Max informed. The boys then jumped one at a time.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"They rode to freedom. And as dawn arose, Chat Noir and Ladybug knew they were safe. A wave of love swept over them. And as they reached for each other...Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind. The end."

"Hold up, Plagg! That doesn't tell me Ladybug's identity at all," Adrien complains. Back in Marinette's room, Tikki begins to giggle.

"You know, Plagg probably made this the ending," Tikki says with a giggle. "That silly kitty always tries to take the short way out."

"Then how does it end?" Marinette asks.

"Well, Chat and Lady went to visit Volpina and Tartaruga. Ivan and Max tagged along too because Max had accepted becoming the new Dread Pirate Roberts and Ivan was to be his first mate after Chat showed him the ropes."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"You figured it out?" Ladybug asked Volpina, who nods.

"Figured what out?" Chat asked.

"I had asked Volpina to design a spell that will trap our powers into some kind of jewelry back before I thought you were dead," Ladybug explained.

"Yes but it won't just effect the two of you," Tartaruga cut in. "Because you two are so close to each other and the most powerful, it'll all Miraculous wizards and witches and their familiars."

"That means the four of us and Hawkmoth will be changed too," Volpina continued on.

"You don't have to worry about Hawkmoth-" Max started.

"You cannot kill a Miraculous wizard or witch with ordinary steel," Tartaruga informs. "He was probably messing with your emotions in order to get away. That is what he does."

"Anyways," Volpina interrupts. "The spell will basically split your personalities. Queen Bee and Pavone, her peacock familiar. For Queen Bee, she split into a human like girl named Chloe and a kwami named Buzz. Pavone became Lily and Duusuu."

"Wait, Chloe?" Ladybug questioned. "She kidnapped me!"

"Yes, well…" Volpina started.

"Queen Bee was being distracting during the spell," Tartaruga said. After a little more discussion, Volpina performed the spell on Ladybug and Chat Noir, knowing it will be her last spell. Now in Ladybug's place stood Marinette with Tikki on her shoulder while Adrien with Plagg on his shoulder stood in Chat's place. Where Volpina stood now stood Alya with Trixx, the fox kwami, on her shoulder. Where Tartaruga sat on the table now sat Nino with Wayzz on his head. After more talking, they said their goodbyes as they left. Adrien, Marinette, their kwamis, Max, and Ivan all returned to Ladybug's farm where Marinette and Ivan were told to wait until they returned. When they did a year later, Ivan took the place of first mate and Adrien stayed with Marinette at the farm house. They grew up and raised a family together with Ivan and Max visiting from time to time. Max stayed as a Pirate for quite some time but Ivan met a girl named Maylene that he quickly fell in love with. Later, when they grew old, Nino sent his Kwami out to look for a new holder to protect the rest of the Miraculous gems. Wayzz soon found a boy named Fu, a reincarnation of an older Dread Pirate Roberts. Ever since then, the turtle miraculous would switch between the two souls to protect the rest of the miraculous. At one point, a future reincarnation of Ladybug and Chat Noir found out that Hawkmoth had split into Gabriel and Nooroo.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Marinette was freaking out. Adrien and Chat were the same person. Meanwhile, Adrien was very happy. His princess and his lady were one and the same. Although, Plagg's clue from before now made sense. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Marinette after she finally calmed down.

"Tikki? What were their original names?"

"Buttercup and Wesley," Tikki answered. Once Marinette thought about her crush and partner being the same person, it calmed her enough to fall asleep. Adrien on the other hand, began to freak out. She always shot down his flirts when he was Chat Noir and could barely say a word to him when he was Adrien. He thought that she might hate him but still had hope because of what his kwami told him. Alya nearly fainted when she found the rolls switched the next morning. Marinette was a few minutes early and was already sitting in her seat while Adrien was a few minutes late and looked exhausted. During lunch, when the four of them were having lunch together, Nino and Alya stared with jaws dropped as Marinette easily spoke to Adrien and even flirted with him a little while Adrien was the stuttering mess.

"Seriously, what happened?" Nino asked Alya after their friends were out of earshot. "Did an akuma suck us into an Alternate Universe when we were sleeping?"

"That's what I've been thinking," Alya said. During patrol, nothing changed with the exception of the stuttering stopping. Adrien had finally gotten over the initial shock and was now flirting back with her. The flirting intensified for weeks before Adrien finally asked Marinette to the movies and Paris didn't find out about Ladybug and Chat Noir's relationship until two weeks later when they gave Alya an exclusive interview.

 **THIS ONE IS DONE! YAY!**

 **Okay, so the majority of the people who commented said that Marichat is their favorite. Personally, it's my favorite too because it's a strong friendship that slowly grows and I love those types of relationships.**

 **Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments in the reviews! It makes me happy that you all like these one shots and it boosts my motivation to write these and makes me feel like my writing is actually good.**

 **RuthieRypes: I'm glad you think they're funny and cool. I don't think I've ever had any of my writings be called cool so that makes me really happy. I prefer writing funny stuff because I like to try to make other people's days just a little bit brighter if I can. (I have a lot of friends that go through hard times so me trying to cheer them up kind of shows in my writings I guess.)**

 **Here is the plan for the next two chapters. Both were requests.**

 **Reveal 16: Nino finds out and tries to get them together.**

 **Reveal 17: Adrien accidentally calls Marinette 'princess' in front of the entire class.**

 **I hope you all liked the seconded part! Let me know what you all think in the reviews! Now, without further adu, here is the chapter quetion.**

 **Who would you pair Chloe with romantically?**


	16. Nino

**Nino**

"Don't forget to video ALL of the attacks you can! I want to see them all when I come back," Alya reminded her boyfriend as she was leaving his house.

"I will, Alya," Nino said, kissing her cheek. "You just enjoy your cruise. I'll handle it. Maybe I might even find out their identities while you're gone and maybe even get Adrien and Marinette together if I have time. Or even better: get Ladybug and Chat Noir to start dating." He teased with a smile while his girlfriend just rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not going to be gone _that_ long, you doofus," Alya said, shoving him a little. After that, they said their goodbyes and she left to rest before getting up early for her two week long cruise. As for Nino, he played a few more video games before going off to bed in order to get ready for school the next day. Everything was normal for the most part, except Adrien had the day off from his usual photoshoot because the photographer got sick. The two were hanging out at the park when Marinette came racing by them, chasing a little girl in pigtails and a wand. The little girl stood on a bench not too far from the boys as they continued to watch the two girls play.

"Hand over your Miraculous, Ladybug!" The little girl, Monon, shouts before evilly laughing.

"No way, Puppeteer!" Marinette shouts back with a laugh, swinging a toy yoyo the boys hadn't noticed before. Adrien and Nino shared a look before the blond got up, grabbed a stick from the ground, and snuck behind Monon.

"I thought we took care of the strings master here, M'Lady," Adrien said, making Monon turn around in shock and saw Adrien leaning against his 'staff'. Marinette laughed at the blond. Ever since Chat had been visiting her every other night, whether they had patrol or not, the bluenette had been slowly falling for the feline. This caused her to stop stuttering as much in front of Adrien and for Adrien to get closer to her, slowly falling as well.

"About time you showed up, Kitty," Marinette said, playing along.

"Chat Noir!" Monon shouts. "Give me your Miraculous!" Nino snuck up behind Marinette and took out his bubbles before blowing them at Marinette, making her squeak in surprise and turn around.

"Otherwise I, the Bubbler, will continue to attack Ladybug mercilessly!" Nino shouts. So the four chased each other around, laughing, pretending to fight, bantering, and so on and so forth until Adrien had to leave. Marinette took Monon home soon after and Nino began to walk home, thinking of how much fun they all had. That thought soon turned to how it could go if Alya joined in and how she would probably pretend to video the 'battle' for Ladyblog. Nino suddenly stopped in his tracks. Alya had showed him videos of Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting akumas, all of them, and they way the two heroes bantered reminded him of how Adrien and Marinette bantered just minutes ago. Nino put on his headphones, plugged in his phone, and went onto the Ladyblog. He taped on one of the battles, a fairly recent one, and listened to Chat and Lady's voices. At first it was difficult but once he focused on imagining Marinette and Adrien's faces to the voices, it clicked. "Dude…" Nino mumbled. Then a random thought popped into his head. "How does Marinette keep this from Alya?" Then, as he walked into his house, realized that the two are head over heels for each other but in different identities. The DJ began to formulate a plan. Alya is going to be in for a surprise when she gets back.

It's been two days since Nino found out his friends' secrets and he still wasn't sure how to get them together. He debated straight out telling them, but that didn't mean that they would get together. He debated dropping hints but figured that probably wouldn't work too well either. He had another idea but that required him knowing when an akuma would attack. Or… yes, he'll go with that idea. Alya was rubbing off on him and he knew it. He just didn't care. Or maybe he was just desperate for them to get together. He began to plan accordingly and started following Chloe around from a distance at school to see who she would akumatize next. Then it happened, not a day later, and he ran. He 'borrowed' the janitor's keys, then grabbed Adrien and ran for the closet and shoved him in before locking it. Nino then texted Marinette and she soon arrived at the closet as well.

"Hey Nino!" Marinette greeted with a smile. "What was it that you needed?" Inside the closet, Adrien began to get nervous. He was hoping that Nino wasn't doing what he hoped he wouldn't do. But that soon changed when the door was unlocked and Marinette was pushed into the small closet too. She crashed into Adrien's chest just as Nino closed and locked the door again.

"I'll see you two later since you both have some secrets to share," Nino called from the door before finding a place to hide.

"Secrets to share?" Adrien asked, confused.

"I think Alya is rubbing off on him too much," Marinette said. She then turned to Adrien, who was still holding onto her. "You can let go of me now, Adrien." He was thankful for the dark since it hid his blush as he slowly let her go, even though he didn't want to.

"Sorry Prin- I mean-Marinette," Adrien said, catching himself. She was about to question him when they hear a crash from outside their closet.

"An Akuma!" They shouted at the same time.

"I hope Chat can handle it," Marinette whispered. However, with the close proximity, Adrien heard what she said too.

"Don't you mean Ladybug too?" He asked her. She went stiff.

"Um… yeah… Ladybug too." They waited several minutes and neither hear their partner fighting the Akuma, which made them worried. Marinette was about to transform and use her lucky charm to get out but was stopped by Adrien.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked out of the blue. She stared up at where she thought his face would be, even though she couldn't see in the dark.

"Yes?" She said, nervous of why he was asking.

"Then please don't tell anyone." She was about to ask him what he was talking about when his next words silenced her. "Plagg, Claws Out!" Green light filled the room, blinding Marinette. A moment later, the light disappeared.

"C-Chat?" Marinette asked.

"Sorry Princess. I-" He was interrupted by Marinette throwing herself at him and pressing her lips to his. She quickly pulled away and blushed. "Princess?" He squeaked out.

"Sorry," Marinette apologized. "I kind of got excited when I found out that the two guys that I've fallen for were one and the same. I probably shouldn't have-" She was then interrupted by Chat crashing his lips onto her's and pinning her to the door. They pulled away when they hear another crash outside from the akuma and Nino's words came back to her. "We need to give your best friend a talking to after this," Marinette said. Adrien was about to ask why when her next words stunned him. "Tikki, Spots On!" He was blinded by a pink flash. Then he saw Ladybug in Marinette's place and finally understood what she meant. He kissed her again before he cataclysmed the door and they both ran off to fight.

"YOU _KNEW_ THERE WAS GOING TO BE AN AKUMA AND YOU STILL LOCKED US IN THE CLOSET!" To say that Nino was terrified of Marinette's fury was an understatement. Nino was cowering behind his desk in case the bluenette decided to start throwing things at him. "NOT ONLY THAT! BUT YOU _KNEW_ OUR SECRET TOO!" For the next hour, Adrien watched his girlfriend scold his best friend with amusement. Despite the scolding, Nino was still proud of himself for getting the two together.

It was two days before Alya would come back and Nino finally got back onto Marinette's good side. During that time, Adrien had also switched seats so he could sit next to his girlfriend, forcing Alya to sit in the front row with Nino, and Marinette told Chloe off when she tried to steal Adrien away. The trio were having lunch together at Marinette's house when Nino remembered a question he had asked himself when he figured out their identities.

"Hey Mari, how do you keep Alya from finding out your superhero side everyday?" Nino asked. "Don't you two tell each other everything?"

"Trust me, it isn't easy. Especially when she wants to take me with her to video her blog," Marinette groan. The day of Alya's return soon came and Marinette and Adrien were currently in the empty classroom, in their seats, and flirting with each other. Nino was banging his head on the desk, now fully regretting getting them together, when Alya walked into the room. Nino dashed out of his seat and wrapped the blogger in a tight hug before kissing her.

"Make them stop, _please_ ," Nino begged her after releasing her lips.

"What?" Alya asked, confused. This made Adrien and Marinette laugh, catching Alya's attention. "I think I'm still dreaming," Alya said slowly, still staring at the cuddling couple. For the rest of the day, Alya just kept staring at the new couple in disbelief. Even after they told her that Nino locked them in a janitor's closet, though the three kept the superhero identities a secret from the reporter.

 **Here you go! I hope this was okay. Anyways, in regards to the last chapter's question, All of you said Nathaniel. Personally, I'm split between Chloe going with Nathaniel and Chloe and Sabrina. Then again, Nathiel is one of my go to's. I pair him with almost everyone. Which leads me to my Chapter Question.**

 **Who do you pair with everyone and where are they from?**

 **Chapters to come:**

 **17: Adrien calls Marinette Princess in front of the whole class.**

 **18: Gymnastics reveal**


	17. Princess

**Princess**

Adrien was walking to class with Nino when he heard a familiar giggle. He smiled, thinking of his princess, as he starts looking for the bluenette. Nino continued to talk about music until he noticed that his best friend wasn't even paying attention to the conversation anymore.

"And then they decided that, Hey, I should join the circus and DJ for them for the rest of my life and never return home," Nino said, testing his friend's hearing. Only to receive no answer. Instead, Adrien continued to look for his princess until he saw her across the hall. Then the blond frowned. Nino followed his friend's gaze and saw Marinette on the other side of the hall talking to a boy from another class. Marinette was being her normal friendly self while the boy was flirting with her quite a bit. Nino smirked. "Looks like you're jealous." Adrien still didn't hear him and instead walked towards Marinette while Nino took out his phone to record for Alya.

You see, over the last few months, Chat Noir had been visiting Marinette almost every night to talk and hang out. Which resulted in Adrien developing a crush on the bluenette. Again. So seeing another guy flirting with _his_ princess did not make him happy at all. Of course, Adrien couldn't have this continuing for very long and decided to stand just behind Marinette to protect her. And to glare at the other boy.

"If you're free this weekend, why don't we catch a movie together?" The boy asked. That made Adrien snap. Before Marinette could answer, he wrapped her in a hug from behind, his glare intensifying.

"She's _my_ princess!" Adrien hisses at the other boy, making him flinch back. Adrien didn't notice that his whole class was now watching the scene the blond model had created. Marinette was frozen still with a shocked look on her. She wasn't shocked because Adrien was being possessive or hugging her. It wasn't because he was making a scene or because everyone was staring at them now. What did shock her was _what he had called her_! He had called her PRINCESS! Only one person had ever called her that. Not just that though, she began to piece everything together and going over everything the two heroes had been through over the past few years of being partners and classmates. She pieced together that they had fallen for each other yet completely going around each other! Everything, all of these revelations, were making her dizzy.

"Well I don't see your name on her, Agreste. She has her own free will to choose who she wants to be with!" The boy said as he crossed his arms. All Adrien could do was growl because he knew that the other male was right. Mari had the right to choose who she wanted to be with. He was glaring at the boy with such intensity that he almost missed what Marinette whispered.

"I choose my kitty," she whispered, just barely audible. Adrien froze and stared at her. She had figured him out. He just realized that he called her princess. Marinette shook her head and straightened, causing Adrien to loosen his grab but not let go. "For your information," Marinette said to the boy, "I choose Adrien." With that, Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand and dragged him into an empty class room before using a chair to block the door. She then rounded on him and began to stab his chest with her finger. "You're Chat Noir!" Adrien began to panic, trying to think of a way around this situation but knew there was no way when she was angry. But... he couldn't exactly tell if she was mad at him or not. Her voice was even and her face showed determination.

"The nickname gave it away, didn't it?" He asked, looking like a kicked kitten. Marinette nodded. There was silence between the two before Marinette cracked a smile. She couldn't hold it back any more. The bluenette giggled before tackling him into a hug and surprising him. A muffled shout came from Adrien's shirt, making Marinette back up in surprise. Plagg flew out of Adrien's shirt.

"Great! Now you know he Chat Noir," Plagg complained. "You can't tell anyone or you could get yourself into trouble too..." As Plagg continued to complain, Marinette slowly smirked. She could feel Tikki poking her leg, asking to be let out so she could be with Plagg again. Soon, Plagg noticed her smirk and could sense mischief from it. "Why are you-" Before he could finish, Marinette snapped her purse open and a red streak flew out and tackled Plagg to the ground, which also surprised Adrien. The blond model stared after his Kwami and the red streak as they landed on the floor. When they stopped moving, Adrien finally saw what had tackled Plagg. It was a red Ladybug Kwami. The look of shock on the blond's face made the bluenette giggle. "Tikki! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Plagg shouts with glee as he begins to nuzzle his face all over the other Kwami. It was as if she was a giant Camembert pile that was infested with catnip.

"You're..." Adrien couldn't finish his question as he simply stared at Marinette. She smiled at him and nodded. Soon, after the shock wore off, he grinned and picked her up in a hug. After a while, the two thought it would be good to finally start heading to class so they aren't late. Plagg and Tikki refused to separate, Adrien even tried to bribe Plagg with Camemebert and _that_ didn't even work, so the two chosen decided to just put them both in Marinette's little purse. When they entered the class room hand in hand they heard a squeal from a certain blogger to practically tackled the female superhero. Alya squealed again weeks later when she caught Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing one time during their patrol. To say the least, Alya thought she had gone to heaven.

 **Hey Readers! I'm not dead! I was just super busy with work and family. I hope you all liked this chapter! So... Nobody really had someone that they basically pair with everyone. So me, it's Nathaniel. In my head, I've paired him with Chloe, Sabrina, Lila, Rose, Juleka, and Max. It's really bad. I pair him with about half of his class...**

 **I hope everyone had a happy holidays!** **I know It's a bit late but I would like to write my readers special Miraculous Ladybug Christmas one shots. If you want me to write you a Christmads One Shot, go to the reviews and let me know the following:**

 **-Pairing**

 **-Plot Idea or prompt**

 **-About how long (word count) you would like it**

 **Chapter Question:**

 **Who do you think Hawkmoth could be?**

 **Next chapters:**

 **18: Gymnastics**

 **19: Trapped in a Fairytale book**

 **20:**


	18. Seventeen

**Seventeen**

It was the start of a new school year and four years after Marinette first became Ladybug. They, Ladybug and Chat Noir, still hadn't found HawkMoth's lair yet but she could feel that they were getting close. How close, she wasn't sure. What she did know for sure was that a lot had happened over the last four years. Hawkmoth was getting weird with his Akumas, like the Xylophone Tuner last week or Mr. Director the week before that, why Hawkmoth was having music themed akumas in an already musically filled world was beyond her. The one good thing was that Chat had been drawing blanks on puns for these musically themed villains, but Marinette is sure that this probably won't last long. Speaking of Chat, she had to help him out quite a few times as Marinette after her transformation wore off too early into the battle and their allies had yet to show up. Because of this, Chat had started to visit her as Marinette a few times in order to 'protect her' recently and she was starting to like him a lot more than she should. What she didn't know was that he was actually more worried about her being so close to the attacks. The two allies that they had gained in crime fighting were Tartaruga and the real Volpina. Tartaruga had more of a shield based power while Volpina had more of a sound wave ability, which has been helping a lot with all of these musical akumas. Tartaruga and Volpina has been driving Chat and Ladybug insane with all their arguments, they constantly sound like an old married couple. Which is funny because a lot of their classmates have started shipping them, except Alya and Nino. None of the four have revealed their Identities, they have left the choice to Ladybug. Marinette was still worried about the villain finding out her identity but it's just about as risky as whenever she transforms, plus they could probably help cover for each other. She was still wavering on it. Unfortunately, Volpina and Tartaruga told them that they were not going to be able to show up for the next week. Things had even changed on the home front, Nino and Alya were dating strong and the bluenette was positive that they were going to stick together until the end of time. She and Adrien had even started to get closer as friends to the point that she was no longer stuttering around him, although that could be because she had found out through Nino and Alya and that he was in love with another of Alya and Nino, they were going off to a cruise later today because she had won some tickets at a raffle at some point during the summer festival. How their parent's allowed them to go by themselves, she didn't know.

"Marinette! You're going to be late for school!" Marinette's mother calls from the kitchen. The bluenette finished brushing out her her hair, which had grown out considerably, and quickly tied it into a bun. She had decided to go for a new look this year in hopes to seem more mature when she starts looking for apprenticeships. The bluenette grabbed her bag, Tikki already nestled into her purse, and ran down the stairs to greet her mother and grab a quick breakfast before racing to school. On the way, she could hear several people singing about how good the day is going to be, or love, or family. She even heard someone singing about getting the mustard stain out. She was on time and didn't need to rush to school. She spent her walk listening to other people's songs, humming along with them if the tune was familiar. As she reached the school, she met up with Adrien at the front as they started talking about their class project, which was to make a banner for the upcoming prom. Neither of them had a date for prom and didn't worry about it because they had assumed that the four of them would go together as a group. Marinette was going to go to his house after school today to actually work on their project but they wanted to see if they could get anything started at school so they wouldn't have as much to do when they actually got to his house. The day went by slowly and the two heroes were glad to have a break from akuma attacks. However, the day wasn't over yet.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Alright. We're almost done," Adrien said as they finished outlining what they were planning to put onto the banner. "I say we grab a quick snack and then finish this up. What do you think, Mari?"

"Sounds good to me," she agrees and the two of them snuck down to the kitchen. They had almost gotten caught by Gorrilla but still made it to the kitchen. They grabbed some food and ate in the kitchen while joking around, telling each other funny stories about their classmates. When their snacks were finished, they started heading back to Adrien's room. Marinette's klutzy nature kicked in when they were in front of the picture of Adrien and his father and knocked the wall next to the frame. This caused the frame to jut out just a little bit, and causing the hidden door behind it to creak open a crack.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" He asked as she nodded in reply. Their attention was taken away from each other by a white butterfly landing on Marinette's shoulder. Both teens stared at the white creature before turning to look at the hidden door from before, causing the butterfly to fly off to a different part of the mansion. Both needed to find a place to hide and transform without the other seeing and revealing their identities. "Mari, why don't you head up to my room while I grab a few more snacks?" He suggested.

"Okay!" She agreed, taking the opportunity to transform without him seeing her. She ran up the stairs as he ran back to the kitchen. Both were able to quickly transform but Chat was the one to start a video call Ladybug. Meanwhile, Marinette was trying to find a blank wall to use as a background for the call, which ended up being Adrien's bathroom door. "What's up, Chat?"

"I found Hawkmoth's layer!" He informs and she raises her eyebrow at him. "He's in the Agreste Manor." Ladybug gave him a shocked look.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," she answered before ending the call. A million thoughts were going through her head but the one prominent line was 'How did Chat find out so quickly?' and 'Why am I just standing here?' before she bolted for the door and met Chat in front of the painting.

"How did you get in?" Chat asked, surprised to see her so soon.

"I could ask you the same thing," she countered. "But that will have to wait until we get Hawkmoth." He nodded before pulling the door open more so that they could get through. Butterflies were everywhere and Hawkmoth was right in the middle of them all. "Don't move, Hawkmoth!" Ladybug orders, causing the villain to turn and see them.

"I see that you have found me, Ladybug and Chat Noir. However, you might as well hand over your Miraculous' now," he said, holding his hand out.

"Not a chance, Moth breath!" Chat shouts, crouching to ready himself for attack.

"Oh, but it will. You see, I want to bring back my wife," Hawkmoth said as he tosses a locket to the heroes, Ladybug being the one to catch it. She opened it and gasped, causing Chat to stand and look at the locket too only to see his own mother. Chat became furious and shot after Hawkmoth, surprising the villain and Ladybug.

"Chat! What are you doing?" Ladybug calls out.

"He is the reason my mother isn't here anymore!" Chat growls out as he summons Cataclysm.

"This isn't right! We aren't-"

"I don't care! He is the reason I'm damaged now!" Hawkmoth had started to look terrified at this point, thinking that he was about to lose his life.

" _Fine, we're damaged_ " Ladybug gripped her yoyo tighter in her fist as she gently placed the locket on the ground.

" _Really damaged_

 _But that does not make us wise_

 _We're not special, we're not different_

 _We don't choose who lives or dies_ " She could see a tear fall from Chat's eyes.

" _Let's be normal, see bad movies_

 _Sneak a beer and watch tv_ " She slowly walked closer to her partner.

" _We'll bake brownies or go bowling_ " She swung her yoyo and caught his Cataclysm arm before it could hurt Adrien's father. Chat swung his other claw to Hawkmoth's throat but was stopped by Ladybug's voice.

" _Don't you want a life with me?_ " Hawkmoth had closed his eyes, not wanting to see the attack, but slowly opened his eyes when he realised the blow didn't hit. He saw Chat Noir looking over his shoulder as Ladybug released him from her yoyo.

" _Can we be seventeen?_ " Chat moved off of the villain, Cataclysming the ground, and walked closer to Ladybug, who took one of his hands in hers.

" _That's all I want to do_ " She rest her forehead on his before leading him back through the secret door.

" _If you could let me in_

 _I could be good with you_ " He stopped in front of the locket with his mother's picture in it.

" _People hurt us_ " Chat picks up the locket to stare at the picture longer.

" **Or they vanish** "

" _And you're right that really blows_ " She puts a comforting arm around him.

" _But we let go_ ," She finally drags him out of the hidden room and closes the door, leaving Hawkmoth alone and giving him one last glare.

" **Take a deep breath** " She used Lucky Charm to summon a summer hat and shirt before putting the shirt on and tossing the hat onto his head.

" _Then go buy some summer clothes_

 _We'll go camping,_ "

" **Play some poker** " A small smile starts to surface on his mouth as he imagines all the possibilities with his lady.

" _And we'll eat some chili fries_

 _Maybe prom night_ " She twirls in one of the nearby curtains, making it look like a dress.

" **Maybe dancing** " He twirls her out of the curtain to hold her close, either realising they were already halfway up the stairs.

" _Don't stop looking in my eyes_ " Their eyes connected, neither wanting to blink.

" **Your eyes** " Marinette detransformed in front of him,

" _ **Can't we be seventeen**_ " She backed away from him so that he could really look at her.

" ** _Is that so hard to do?_** " She raced the rest of the way up the stairs, waiting for him to follow.

" ** _If you could let me in_**

 ** _I could be good with you_** " Adrien detransformed as well before following his princess.

" ** _Let us be seventeen_**

 ** _If we still got the right_** " He picked her up by the waist and started to spin her around in circles until they got dizzy.

" _So what's it gonna be_

 _I wanna be with you_ " She rests her forehead on his.

" **Wanna be with you** "

" _I wanna be with you_ "

" ** _Tonight_** " They then raced into his room and danced. When the music slowed down, they grew closer and started to slow dance with her head on his shoulder.

" _Yeah we're damaged_ ," she whispers.

" **Badly damaged** "

" ** _But your love's too good to lose_** "

" _Hold me tighter_ " Her grip on him grew stronger as they practically hugged.

" **Even closer** " He pulled her to him as much as possible.

" _I'll stay if I'm what you choose_ "

" **Can we be seventeen?** " Adrien stared at his Miraculous, thinking about how his father had been his enemy the whole time.

" _If I am what you choose_ "

" **If we still have the right** " The white butterfly that had started it landed on his ring.

" _Because you're the one I choose_ "

" **You're the one I choose** " Adrien moved his hand to hold Marinette closer, shaking the butterfly off gently.

" ** _You're the one I choose._** " They just stayed like that until Gabriel entered the room, careful not to step onto their unfinished banner. He opened his mouth to talk but chose not to since the two of them were glaring at him. He nodded, left a small box on Adrien's bed, and walked out of the room. One day, Adrien will be able to talk to his father without getting angry, even though he had already given up his Miraculous to his son. By the time Alya and Nino returned, Adrien will have already asked Marinette to the prom. And not long after that, the four heroes shared their identities, only for the four friends to become closer. But in the end, no matter how long it takes, Adrien and his friends will forgive Gabriel.

 **Hey, AlwayzHuman is back! So, this chapter is also part of the Life is a Musical one-shot series because I don't have another one ready. Hopefully I'll be able to update a bit more now. I'm really sorry for not updating this for so long. Thank you all so much for your reviews! I will try working on the requests that you guys gave me. I noticed that many asked if chapters 14-15 were tweaked versions of the movie/book Princess Bride and the answer is yes.**

 **Moon(Guest): You call Adrien a Therian. I am unfamiliar with this term. Can anyone explain it please?**

 **Silent Observer: I will not reveal my exact age but I will say that I am under 20 and a girl. I kind of grew up more boy like when I was younger. I also do want to write a book but I haven't finished any of them yet. I am so glad you like my writing.**

 **I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
